


Princely Situations

by Moonswing



Series: A Royal Mess [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Remi is a prince waiting for his finace to return from a trip to his home country. Tovi has sent a couple letters his way, kind and endearing- but also worrying, in who he could be bringing back with him.Book two of the 'Royal Mess' series, 'Princely Situations' takes the events of the 'Kingly Matters' and it expands on them, but in a different point of view. From missing his fiance past the assumed death of a friend, this book shows just how much more there is to Prince Remi Amir.
Series: A Royal Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871224
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Remi was pouting.

Remi knew he was pouting and it was very undignified, but alone in his room he could do what he liked. Even if what he wanted was to hang halfway out his bedroom window to stare blankly at the stars.

What we could see of them. _‘Maybe I should go out to the field. There’s too many lit torches around here.’_

But he still couldn’t bring himself to move.

A knock on the door implied he had to anyway. With a heavy groan, he lifted himself up to answer. “Sister,” he greeted the queen with a half-hearted smile. “What brings you by?”

With a coy smile of her own, she held up an envelope from the hand not carrying a large candle. Addressed to himself. In Tovi’s writing.

“Why wasn’t this delivered to me?” he snapped, snatching it from her.

“I asked the postmaster to let me do the honors. I thought you’d be pleased.”

Remi paused in his frantic letter opening. “I am, I am... I just… miss him.”

“Oh, I know,” Cela spoke, orange eyes shining. She took it upon herself to take a seat in the dark room, waiting for him to do the same. “You’re a little brat every time he goes to Newhaven. Come now; what does he have to say?”

The prince, too excited to do anything else, took a seat beside her, molten gaze returned to the letter. “’The air I breathe,’” he recited. “’I hope this letter finds you and yours in health and happiness.’”

“Ooo, a new nickname?”

“A considerable upgrade from ‘incomprehensible asshole,’” he replied dryly, then returned to the words. “’I got back to Newhaven safely, and when I returned, there was… something of a surprise. Someone, actually. I have no desire to end our impending engagement, but I find Anju hard to part with already,’” Remi read, dread trying to creep up the back of his throat. “’Strange, really, that I’m already wanting to bring him to Tamar to meet you. I would be very happy if you two got along, but… perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself. We spent this night together, and he did seem to enjoy himself.’” Now, Remi scoffed. “Idiot. He was with you- of course he enjoyed himself.”

The queen laughed. “Don’t you think you’re a tiny bit bias?”

“Everybody loves Tovi, Cela. Everybody. The people welcome him just as much as you or I.”

“One of many reasons I was overjoyed when you two finally got your acts together. What else?”

The lighter-toned raven head lowered his gaze again, reading quietly a moment before replying. “Describing Anju in great detail. ‘More freckles than any one man could ever count, gorgeous smile, too cute when blushing…’” A grin crossed his lips. “A redhead. Of course he’s a redhead.”

“Oh, so he’s lucky, is he?”

“…Let’s hope so. Seems agreeable, let Tovi string him along all night… but that’s Tovi. People just want to please him.”

“As long as you’re nice to him and keep your obnoxious self tucked away as long as possible, I’m sure it’ll be the same for you,” his sister calmly told him. “Keep going.”

“See? You’re just as eager to know about him as I am.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but he’s my friend too, and is to be my brother. Excuse me for being curious,” she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Remi rolled his golden eyes, then looked at the letter again. “Even Tovi’s not sure why he likes Anju so much, but he does. Hopes we’ll meet. Get along. He’s said that a few times, actually…” came the realization, looking back through the pages he’d read so far.

“Well, the same could be said for the two of you,” Cela reasoned. “You could barely stand the sight of each other as teenagers, yet you were always all over each other.”

“True,” was the sighed reply. “We were so terrible to each other, right until Ricki… happened. You don’t think I latched onto him just because of that, do you?”

“Not at all,” the woman told him confidently. “You two had been trying to find even ground for years, and you especially needed to learn to trust in those around you. You know now Tovi will never leave you. It’s unfortunate it took something so extreme, but that’s just how you work.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“What else? You still have two pages there.”

Remi read, a smile forming more and more widely as he did so. “He’s recounting the last night we spent together. It was lovely. Out in the field, under the stars…”

“Having each other until you physically couldn’t anymore…”

“It was a very, very nice night,” the prince smiled, nostalgic. “Hopefully not the last,” he muttered, looking at the words again. “Says he’ll write again as soon as possible; since he’s there, Amanto wants him to translate some documents from Aranas. They can be difficult.”

“Just that ambassador is, but getting by him to get to the royals… ugh.”

“Mn.”

“He’ll be back before you know it, Remi, and you two can get back to having each other all night- possibly with another participant.”

“…I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

“That we will.”

&

There were those who looked upon royalty with envy, and while the position came with perks, there were definitely drawbacks as well- such as dealing with petty disputes that petty people kept starting. “There is no reason why I have to go, Cela,” he was borderline begging his sister the next afternoon. “I’ll send out a few soldiers, they’ll do their job, and-”

“No,” the queen replied, not looking up from papers Sadzi was getting her and Chadad’s signatures on. “If I send you, they’ll know I’m serious and back off.”

“You hope.”

Finally, she looked up. “Yes, I do. You’ll only be gone a couple weeks, and it’ll give you something to do besides laze about and stare at the harbor. And besides, when do you turn down the opportunity to put stupid teenagers in their place?”

“…Fair point. I suppose.”

“Well, welcome back to the world of reason. Now, give me a kiss and be safe.”

With another sigh, Remi, leaned down to kiss his sister’s cheek, gave a nod to Chadad and Sadzi, and headed down to the training grounds to round up volunteers.

&

Once there, he called the attention of everyone present to himself.

“Aw, not here to spar, Amir?” Winters, one of the captains, shouted. Always eager for a fight, that one. Too eager.

“Not- well, not this minute,” Remi replied. “I need three to four volunteers for a little trip up north.”

“We finally teaching those Northerners who’s in charge?” the captain tried again.

“Winters, quit interrupting and I’ll get to the point that much faster. Be it fortunate or not, no, there’s a group of teenagers bullying the farmland owners by the border. Who would like to come with me to teach them a lesson?”

Way more hands than he needed shot up.

“I have my pick, then?” he snickered. “Emilia.” She had an impressive fighting spirit and an easy-going attitude that would be essential while traveling. “Cris.” That one was sneaky, and that could definitely be useful. “Winters.”

“Eh?” the man retorted. “I wasn’t volunteering for nothing.”

“No, but you were wanting to fight some Northerners, weren’t you?” the prince asked innocently.

“Kill. Not fight.”

“No killing. They’re only kids. Stupid kids, but kids.”

“So I have to come and I can’t kill any of them?”

“Afraid of some teenagers, Winters?”

“Of course not!”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll leave by the back entrance, before first light.” Remi could feel the man storming up to him as he turned away, spun and ducked to doge the incoming strike. “Did you just strike out against the queen’s brother, Winters?” he asked curiously.

“Half-brother,” the other bit back. “You ask for volunteers, then pick your own!”

“…Fine. If you’re that against it, then Moore, you had your hand raised?” Her intuition couldn’t be matched, and her healing skills could prove useful if things happened to go badly. He’d mostly been screwing with Winters, and she gave a nod. “Then you’re coming. Back gates at dawn.”

“Pardon me,” Emilia spoke up. “But wouldn’t it make more sense to leave tonight? If the farmlands are being targeted, it seems to me that the sooner we get there, the better.”

“That’s a good point, but we all need to rest sometime. We’ll be starting out at dawn, and traveling late into the night. Anything else?” Silence. “Good,” he spoke, and again began to turn away-

“What about a spar, Amir?”

“I don’t have time right now, Winters- I’ll beat you when we get back.”

“Tch. Scared.”

Remi stalled, hating how the words affected him. He just didn’t want to deal with the brute right now, but turned back a second time, slipping off his sandals and reaching for a practice sword. He twisted his hands around a couple times to get a feel for it, very different from his own blade, to hold it defensively. “Come, then.”

The captain did, charging directly for him. Remi ducked again; Winters moved to strike with his free hand rather than the sword- narrowly missing the prince, who still managed to move in time, seeing the weapon remain stationary. He swung his own sword around, hitting the back of the larger man’s knee one, twice, then swung around to do so twice as hard on the opposite side. The second Winter’s lack of balance sent him crashing to the ground, Remi was standing over him with the sharpened tip of the sword at his throat. “Question my abilities like that again, and it will be your end,” he promised, then stuck the end of the blade into the ground- right by the man’s head. “Do not forget who your general is,” was the add, and the prince again walked away to get his own things together.

&

He spent most of the night in a bad mood, not even wanting to go to bed without his fiancé there. But that was childish, he told himself. And he had a long few weeks ahead of himself.

He still didn’t sleep much- he never slept well when Tovi was away- and although awake just before dawn, moving took a little coercing. He realized just how not awake he was when he almost left without his sword. Putting his pack back down on the bed, he walked back to the right side of the bed where he normally slept and picked the sheathed weapon up to buckle the leather wrap around his waist. He gazed at his a moment, still half-awake and groggy, as if noticing the silver hilt for the first time, then walked down to the gate.

&

All three were already present. “Oh, good; I didn’t have to chase after anyone.” He did not have the energy. “It’s at least three days to the border; shall we?”

“Oh, we shall,” Emilia agreed as the group mounted their horses and started out. “Tell me, Remi- is this really so big a problem that the queen sent you, or is she just that done with your lovesickness?”

The prince eyed the captain. She’d been a good friend for years, so he didn’t mind such discussions with her, but… “This isn’t really the time.”

“How is this not the time to talk about what we’re going against?” was the innocent reply.

Ugh. Avoid the question. “We can’t afford to have people messing with farmers. Cela’s hoping a small, but strong, show of force will out an end to it.”

“So it’s not just because you’re twice as whiny without Tovi around?”

“…I’m starting to regret bringing you.”

She had the audacity to laugh. “You’re allowed emotions, my prince.”

“…Let’s pick up the pace, he replied, and urged his horse, Adam, faster, the others close behind.

&

The farther north one traveled, the higher the temperature climbed. Their destination was only about ten degrees higher than the city, but the very tip of the country was nothing but desert.  
Luckily, the most dangerous thing on the journey was Emilia’s tongue, and while irritating, held no actual threat.

It had been a while since Remi had been up to the farmlands, but he could never forget how beautiful it was. He’d always preferred the peaceful countryside to the bustling city, but the rank of his birth would never allow such a move. That didn’t stop him from enjoying it every second he was given. _‘Maybe that’s another reason Cela sent me,’_ he mused.

The first family they encountered had a small field one member came down from to greet them, the rest offering waves which were returned once they’d dismounted. “Sorry for disturbing your work,” Remi spoke to the woman.

“Not at all,” she replied with a smile. “My name is Mia. You are travelers? You’re welcome to rest here the night of you like- the next house is at least a day’s walk.” Her eyes shifted a little when she looked at Cris, who bore more physical traits of a northerner, but never lost her smile.

“That is very kind,” the prince spoke. “My companions are Emilia, Moore, and Cris, and my name is Remi.”

The paused, stunned still. “Remi? Y-you mean-?”

“I mean Remi,” he continued to kindly smile. They wouldn’t know him on sight out here. “We’re heading to the border, and the fewer that know this, the better.”

“I understand. As I said, you are all welcome to dinner and a roof for the night, if you have the time to rest.”

“That does sound nice; we’ve been riding a few days now. Please allow us to assist you until then.”

“That’s not necessary, Your-”

“Please. We couldn’t just take from you; it wouldn’t be right.”

Her smile didn’t widen, but now it seemed to glow. “Do any in your party cook?”

“Emilia, help the lady.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the chuckled reply.

“My husband, Morin, and daughter, Charon, are still working. I am certain they would welcome the help. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The man and girl were just as kind as the woman, and was no trouble at all for the knights to help them with their work, Mina calling them in just before sunset.

Great Goddess, that woman could cook, and he told her as much. “Thank you!” she replied brightly. “Emilia helped a great deal as well; I wouldn’t have gotten nearly as much done.”

“I’m glad we could be of some help to you,” the prince replied  
.  
“Are you gonna stop the bad people stealing our food?” the young girl, asked.

“Charon,” her father started to scold her.

“It’s all right,” Remi told them. “That is the purpose of our journey; they come in even this far?”

“Not often, like with those closer to the border,” Morin replied. “But when they do… they certainly help themselves. And the threats they make, especially to Charon and Mia if we try to stop them… No man should even be thinking such things.”

At that sad news, Remi was tempted to put down his fork right there and tell his friends they were to continue on their way immediately, but he didn’t want to insult this kind family’s hospitality, and the best fighting is done while well-fed and rested. They’d be leaving at first light, though. “Hopefully, such encounters will be ending within the next few days,” he replied only.

“Are you really the best swordsman in the kingdom?” the girl asked now, eyes wide.

“I’ve heard that said.” He couldn’t stop a grin.

“I’m gonna be an awesome swordsman too someday, so you better watch out.”

She said it so seriously. Impressive. “Spirit like that is certain to give me stiff competition,” he agreed. “I look forward to a match with you one day.”

Charon grinned widely herself now. “Can… um, are you going to practice after dinner?”

He exchanged a look with his companions. “That can certainly be arranged.”

&

Mia told them again and again it wasn’t necessary, they were there to rest, but the group assured her it wasn’t a problem. “Besides all else,” Emilia joked. “Our dear prince can’t turn down an opportunity to show off.”

“Don’t be spreading lies,” Remi drawled back, opposite her and drawing his blade.

“Even true ones?”

“Especially true ones,” he laughed back, and swung in offensively.

Emilia was quick to defend herself, immediately blocking and swinging down to try an attack of her own- she missed.

As they sparred, the back of his mind was aware of Cris, just out of his own line of sight, slowly circling behind him. So it was gonna be like that, was it? Vision on Emilia’s quick movements, the royal kept his ear on the careful steps behind him, ducking to dodge the woman so he could still block Cris when he tried a swing himself. “I guess I still need some work,” the darker-toned man chuckled.

“Much better than you were; I nearly didn’t notice you,” Remi told her, and just in time, swung his sword up over his shoulder to block Emilia again. “Nice try,” he told her.

“Not nice enough,” she grumbled.

“Aw, don’t be like that; you’ll get me someday,” the prince laughed.

“I think that’ll be a sign of the end,” she snorted back.

Gratefully, the rest of the night was calm and lighthearted. The group slept in the barn, on rather comfortable piles of hay. While the rest of his party dozed, Remi headed out from under the roof to gaze on the clear night. It comforted him to know that he could still see all the constellations he’d be able to see if they were still closer to home.

This was as good a place as any to sleep, he decided, settling down in the soft grass. He wasn’t far from the house, and the others were practically under the same roof if there happened to be any trouble. Taking a deep breath, he hoped Tovi was doing well, did his best to pretend he was at home, in the field he knew well, and eventually, nodded off.

&

The next house they came to was, indeed, a full day away, a larger farm maybe a mile from the border. A middle-aged woman was just around the side of the house, throwing feed to a group of hungry chickens. “Excuse me,” he called to her, and her head jolted up.

“Oh, hello! Forgive me; we don’t get a lot of visitors up this way. Where are you heading?” she asked, probably thinking they needed directions.

“We understand there’s been reports of vandals from the north in this area. Would you know anything about that?”

Her gaze hardened at the mention of the perpetrators. “Yes. Those trouble-making little tyrants are here at least once a week doing as they like. Stealing food, animals… Last time they made threats against my daughter. Did Her Highness send you?”

“She did. This is Emilia, Cris, and Moore. And I’m Remi.”

Predictably, the woman paused. “Remi… Amir?”

He smiled kindly. “No need for formalities, please.”

“I just… as awful as it’s been, it must have sounded worse than it is for the queen to send someone of your caliber.”

“She wants to send as strong as message as possible. The sooner this nonsense ends, the better.”

“Not to mention,” Emilia provided. “That he’s so busy pining for his currently-out-of-the-country boyfriend she wanted a few days reprieve from his whining.”

Remi’s look was not kind. “We really need to have a conversation about tact with you.” Turning from the Arani woman, he looked back to the person he was trying to get information from- who seemed to be barely keeping her composure. “When were they here last?”

“Five days ago,” she managed.

“Well then, if they’ll return so soon, we’ll stay nearby, if that’s all right. And we’d be happy to help whenever needed.”

“That’s too kind! Oh, I’m Mari, by the way, silly me. My mate is Charlo, and is in the field with our children, Somin and Angelica.”

“We’d be happy to assist them.”

“Follow me, please.”

Somin was a young teenager with a bright smile and personality. Angelica was older, a young woman. A young woman who was a little too interested in talking to Remi once finding out who he was. “Somebody wants to be a princess,” Emilia joked to him after dinner, the two of them sharing a room while Cris and Moore had the other guest room.

“The position’s been filled. No one except Tovi has the ability to constantly put up with my bullshit.”

The woman laughed at that. “I’m not saying you’re right, but you’re right.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“I know I’m hilarious. I’m also gross and sweaty and am going to bathe. I can barely remember the last time I did anything but swing a sword, you know?”

“I do. I’m sore in places I forgot existed, and am going after you.” The last place hadn’t had running water, and the party, not wanting to burden the family further, had gone without. They’d been traveling a week and were very much wanting to get clean. Remi had decided to let his friends go before himself- it was good manners, and he wouldn’t feel rushed in his own.

Soon after she left, there was a knock on the door, and Remi sighed, hoping it wasn’t the young woman. Be it fortunate or not, she wouldn’t be the first to try and pull that trick.  
It was the boy. But he looked really nervous. “Did you need something, Somin?”

“I-I, um…” He glanced down the hall, then looked at the floor.

“Did your sister ask you to come in here?” the prince guessed.

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Why?”'

“To, um… to, um…”

“I promise I won’t get mad.”

“She wants me to, um, tell you all about how great she is.” His voice lowered as he looked up. “Except that she’s really not.”

Remi snorted, and let the kid in. “I have no interest in your sister,” he spoke after closing the door. “But I certainly don’t want you to suffer for it.”

“All she wants is to be rich and powerful someday. She hates it here, hates that she has to work all day. I was… surprised you wanted to.”

“You and your family have been gracious enough to give us food and board for at least a couple nights; it’s only right we help out where we can.”

Somin smiled. “I’m glad you’re in charge and not her. I bet Queen Cela is like you too.”

“She’s a very kind woman. Strong and stubborn, but very kind.”

“Is… Prince Tovi kind too?”

Remi’s heart melted at the inquiry. “I’ve yet to meet a man kinder than he.”

“Are you gonna marry him?”

“I hope so.” They had a verbal agreement, but it wasn’t official. It was the plan to remedy that on Tovi’s return. At least, it had been…

“Then why’d he go back to Newhaven?”

Remi’s jaw threatened to clench, but he held his smile. “He had to attend his father’s funeral.”

“Oh. Oh! I shouldn’t be asking about all this, should I?”

“I don’t mind,” he told the boy honestly. “Tovi’s my favorite topic.”

Somin snickered. “Then why didn’t you go with him?”

“I… wouldn’t have been much help to him. I don’t do well on ships, and Newhaven itself is… Well, to say I don’t care for it would be a massive understatement. Besides, the two weren’t close. He’s going completely out of social obligation.” He winced. “If you could forget I said that last part, I’d really appreciate it.”

Giggle. “Okay.”

When Emilia returned, she was wrapped in a towel, and Somin’s jaw dropped a little at the sight of her. “Gawking isn’t polite,” Remi informed him with a chuckle.

“I-I’m sorry, Miss. Emilia,” the kid stammered.

“All good, Kid, but it’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I-I was, um…”

But Angelica had sent him here. “Go on now, then,” the prince told him. “And you can tell your sister this conversation went exactly as she wanted it to go.”

“Thank you,” he replied, standing and walking to the door. Once there, his hand reached for the knob, then withdrew. The boy turned, gave a bow, then left.

“Oo, looks like you have an admirer,” Emilia grinned whle she dressed.

“His sister sent him in here to talk her up.”

“Ah. Someone really does want to be a princess, eh?”

“Very much, apparently. But she was insufferable all day; I’ll not sentence myself or Tovi to a lifetime of the behavior.”

“You’ll be planning a wedding soon anyway, right? Actually, I’d be astonished if you hadn’t already,” the woman realized, pulling on her warm underclothing.

“I’m playing with a few ideas,” he admitted. “I have to run them by Tovi. Providing he gives a fuck.”

“Oh, stop. He just knows he doesn’t stand a chance against your whirlwind ass. You’ll have things the way you want them regardless of what he says.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate input,” was the dry reply.

Emilia laughed. “You are one of the weirdest people I have ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled himself, and stood. “Do me a favor- if those idiots come back while I’m in the bath, tell them to come back later.”

She snorted. “Yeah, sure; I’ll get right on that, Your Highness.”

He took a towel, rolled his eyes, and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Loneliness raked up his jaw when he turned on the water. It wasn’t that Emilia wasn’t good company, she just wasn’t the company he was craving. That jerk was probably still across the ocean.

Tovi had said he probably wouldn’t be gone long, but if he was trying to talk Anju into coming back too…

Anju worried him a lot. Not because he didn’t think Tovi could balance his affections, but people from that country usually had trouble with any type of relationship besides monogamy. And if that suited you, fine, but…

Worrying would get him nowhere. Anju might not even come back with Tovi, and then he really would feel foolish. There was also that just because you were raised somewhere, it didn’t mean you shared that country’s overall views. He was traveling with two examples of that fact, and were many more in at least a few countries.

With a sigh, he got into the tub and started washing himself. Then there was a knock on the door. “What?” he called, on the edge of irritated.

“M-My prince?”

Angelica. Rude. “Unless it’s important, I ask you leave me be.”

“…All right. I beg your pardon,” she spoke, then, listening for it now, heard her walk away.

Huh. She’d listened. All day she’d been prattling on, not taking a single hint to go away, but now… Oh. _‘What if she heard me and Emilia talking?’_ he wondered, biting his lower lip. _‘Well, I can’t do anything about it this second,’_ he decided, and settled back in.

The feeling happened kind of suddenly. He’d just been washing himself off, but when the cloth grazed between his legs, a shudder ran through him, reminding him again of just how long it’d been since he’d seen his lover or even touched himself. Well, that he could do something about now. 

He worked the coarse cloth over his hardened length, laying back and pretending Tovi was watching and purring in his ear.

‘Can you make yourself come without me touching you? I’d like to see that.’

Remi bit his lip again so he didn’t moan.

‘So far already, aren’t you?’

Oh, he was. This wouldn’t take long at all, his pace already increasing. He wasn’t at all interested in build-up, only the end result, and wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

‘Great Goddess, look at you. You’re going to come hard for me, aren’t you?’

“Always,” Remi breathed before he could stop himself.

‘Let me see. I want to watch you try so hard to keep your voice down while losing your mind.’

The thought sent him spiraling over the edge, shooting thick streams into the water, his body shuddering hard afterwards.

And now, while his body hummed with afterglow, the lump in his throat was twice as large. “Time to get out,” he grumbled to himself, draining the water and drying off.

On his way back to the room, in a soft pair of pants, he passed an open door. Angelica was inside, but she looked pensive and somber, not at all like she had prior. “Was there something you needed earlier?” he asked her now.

She looked up from where she sat at the window, and walked over to him. “I just… If I’ve been a hindrance or annoyance today, I offer my deepest apologizes.”

“…You heard me and Emilia talking.”

Angelica nodded. “I was… happy when Somin told me you thought so highly of me, so I ran right over… Such a brat, to lie to me like that.”

“I told him to, in order to spare your feelings, so don’t blame him.”

“…All right. I… think I needed to hear what you were saying. My family has been saying similar things for years, but…”

“Sometimes you need to hear things from people not involved,” the prince finished. A thing he knew well himself.

“Mm. I guess-”

The sound of approaching horses cut her off, maybe four or five of them, and several voices laughing and making obnoxious, high-pitched sounds as they rode. “Would that be them?”

She’d curled to herself. “Yes.”

“Stay inside. Go and tell your family to do the same,” he told her, and ran down to the guest rooms. Those in his party were either ready or close to. He quickly pulled himself together, grasped his sword, and led the group out.

They left quietly through the back door, creeping around to the barn where the sounds of cheering and laughter were coming from. ‘Ambush?’ Cris mouthed.

Remi nodded, and signaled them to take places around the barn’s entrance; the intruders still too busy helping themselves to the stores to notice.

There were five bodies to their four, but that was not a problem, especially since two of the idiots were carrying out bags of grain over their shoulders, oblivious to the threat surrounding them. Emilia knocked one unconscious while the other’s back was turned, and Moore silenced the other.

Now the question- when would the remaining three notice their absence? It took a couple minutes, but one eventually asked, “Where’s Tibi and Morrow? They were just loading up the horses, weren’t they?”

“I dunno,” the other replied, bagging up some fruit. “Prolly dicking around outside still.”

“Oh, I fucking swear, if Tibi went to make do on his little fantasy with that high strung little bitch…” the first growled, storming out into the open. Emilia ambushed him as well, but he didn’t go down easily, Cris jumping in to assist before the others were set off.

It wouldn’t be a long wait for the other two, but why wait on such manageable numbers? “Finding everything you’re looking for?” the prince asked, coming out into the open with his friends.

The two shared alarm, then one relaxed, drawling, “So ‘Her Royal Highness’ sends her little bitch brother to clean up?”

“How dare you!” Emilia snarled first, but Remi placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I would love to find out how you know who I am,” he spoke, and now, that idiot looked just as nervous as the other, the insult clearly spilling before he’d thought out the repercussions. “But for now, just come with us peacefully and we won’t beat the shit out of you first.”

The two looked at each other, dropped the bag they held, and, gratefully, held up their hands in surrender. Good. That meant the leader was one of those already knocked out. The one who’d been complaining, probably… “You lot bind them; I’ll let the family know what’s going on.”

“Glory hog,” Emilia snickered.

“If you would like to go, you’re more than welcome,” the prince informed her.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Remi rolled his eyes and went back into the house. The family was huddled together in the parent’s room, and looked immensely relieved to see him. “They won’t be bothering you or anyone else anymore,” he told them, and the tense air relaxed immediately.

Mari and Charlo thanked him profusely, but Angelica quietly asked, “Does that mean you’re leaving now?”

“The sooner we get them in cells, the better.”

“…I guess so,” she agreed dourly.

“There’s a few of them to bring back; I’d hoped we could borrow that cart in the barn- I assure you, it will be returned as soon as possible.”

“Of course!” Mari spoke. “And thank you again.”

“Do let us know if they have friends,” Remi added, and to Angelica especially, spoke, “Take care.”

“Have a safe journey back!” Mari called.

Remi gave another wave before rejoining his friends outside. The idiots were tied up, and three of them still unconscious. “Mari gave permission to use the cart so we can haul the garbage more easily,” he told them.

“Perfect,” Emilia replied. “We heading out now?”

“Yeah, we should get this lot back. Help me load them; Moore, Cris- get the horses ready.”

They were back on the road within the hour, and while Remi was about as happy about traveling as everyone else, he actually was happy for the clear night. So many stars and the constellations they formed could be seen, especially out here. He was surprised Emilia hadn’t yet teased him about it- maybe because of the prisoners. Good of her.  
The journey was pretty quiet too- right until the unconscious idiots woke up. Well, one in particular.

“What the fuck is this shit?!”

The sudden yell made the prince sigh; they’d been going all night and most of the day, a stop for at least a few hours in reach. Emilia was leading the little caravan, Cris and himself at either side, and Moore bringing up the rear- and no one made a move to grace the little asshole with a reply.

That seemed to piss off said asshole further. “This is an insult! Don’t you know who I am?!”

Nope, and no one cared, either.

“I am the son of the great King Emi Turay, and I will not be treated this way!”

“Things must be tough in the north if royalty is reduced to bandits,” Remi drawled. Turay had a fuck-ton of kids. He’d made a point to memorize the first four, but the rest were a blur. The one who'd insulted him earlier must either be a younger brother or a friend he had at the palace a lot.

“That’s not the point!”

“We beg to differ, and our destination is still two days off. Sit quietly until then.”

“My father will hear of this!”

“That’s kind of the idea, yeah,” Remi retorted to snorts of laughter.

“I will not be spoken to this way by some bastard that makes himself a royal!”

All movement stopped. Hot with anger, Remi leaned down to growl at him, “One more remark like that and none of you will be making it back to the capital.”

“You can’t do that! I-”

“I don’t see any witnesses, do you?” he challenged.

Things were nice and quiet after that.

But once they got back to the city, of course, there were many curious people about- and it looked like an invasive few were actually going to approached them to ask questions. Not exactly a problem, just very much not the time. “Moore, Cris, go turn on the charm and distract them so we can deal with this lot,” the prince sighed.

A chuckled, ‘Yes, Sir,’ and the two changed direction.

The foreign prince (Remi still couldn’t drag the idiot’s name from his memory) continued to glare at him while he and his friends were locked up, but the idiot was paid no mind, and Remi went to report the past week and a half to his sister.

“King Turay won’t like that they were brought here instead of back there,” the woman spoke in a worried tone when he was done, mood soured considerably after her initial happiness at seeing her brother again.

“In my defense, I didn’t know he was a royal until he said so, and even then, who knows if he was telling the truth.”

“Mm… You know what happens next, don’t you?”

Remi groaned. “I was hoping I didn’t.”

The queen smiled sympathetically. “I’ll start with sending a messenger and see where that gets us. But I may have to send you there.”

“You’d have better luck with Chadad. You know they-”

“Until then, I don’t have any more errands for you,” she interrupted, not breaking her smile. “Your time is your own. Go write Tovi a reply or something.”

Remi snorted. “He’ll think it’s the end of days if I actually manage to write him back.”

“Or he’ll think you’ve further matured,” Cela replied slyly, making her brother roll his eyes before leaving the office.

She had a point, and he hated that. What was more, there really wasn’t much else for him to do right now. Maybe Tovi would be pleasantly surprised.

Smiling to himself, he headed up to his room and sat at the rarely used desk there.

And sat.

And sat.

He had no idea what to write.

Tovi usually wrote about what was happening, how much he missed himself… ‘I can do that,’ he reasoned, and leaned down to try again.

‘Dearest,  
The days, and especially nights, drag on for eternity without you here. I do what I can to stay occupied, but I just… miss you.’

Was that too much? Eh, even if it was, Tovi would probably still like it.

‘I got your letter. Anyone who grabs your attention so rapidly has to be interesting. I hope to meet him.’

It was true enough. He did hope to meet Anju, he just also hoped Anju wasn’t a jealous bitch.

‘We’re been having some more trouble on the borders, Northerners this time, but otherwise, things have been calm here. The chill in the air is leaving, making way for the heat.’

He paused, biting his lip.

‘I miss you so much, and am counting the days until I see you again. I’m sorry this is so sort… Better with a sword than a pen, I guess.  
I do hope to see you soon.  
All my love,  
Remi’

There. That was a fairly decent letter, wasn’t it? Barely half a page to Tovi’s four, but… it was a start.

Smiling, he folded it up to be sent out, and sat by the window to look over the sun just beginning to set over the horizon. Then the stars would come out, and-  
“Tovi’s necklace!” he realized, bolting back over to the desk to retrieve the half-finished project. He’d promised to have this done by the time his lover returned, to make their engagement official, but he’d never get it done if he kept forgetting about it.

No time like the present.

&

The messenger was back within a week and a half (pretty impressive for the travel time involved), but when they heard his news, it made perfect sense.  
King Turay was to pay them a visit.

Wonderful.

The palace staff bustled double hard to get the place to twice the usual shine, and clear quarters for the visitors. Remi decided he was going to hide in his room as long as his sister let him, maybe longer.

She gave him until the carriages were to be riding up to the palace, but he wouldn’t answer the door for whoever she sent to retrieve him, hoping the queen would brush it off and continued to leave him alone.

No such luck.

Cela burst into the room in full spring regalia, glaring at her brother curled up and naked sulking in bed, and started to pull out what he needed to wear from his closet- to throw at him.

Remi still didn’t flinch, letting the clothes fall on or around him.

His sister sighed, and sat down next to him. “Remi, I know you miss Tovi and want nothing to do with this, but I really need you right now.”

“See, that’s the thing- you don’t,” he retorted. “Things will actually probably go more smoothly for you if I don’t go. They don’t consider me a royal.” While their mother had loved all she’d taken as lovers, Cela’s father had been the only one she’d married, so a couple countries gave him the cold shoulder. 

The queen stood now. “Maybe so, but our laws state you are, so you have responsibilities whether you like it or not.” The woman sat again, and when she spoke, it was with a kinder tone. “If nothing else, you’re my brother. You’re not seriously going to leave me to face those vultures alone, are you?”

Finally, Remi raised his gaze from his curled-up feet to his sister’s bright, earnest orbs. “Of course not,” he finally sighed, and started going for the strewn clothing. “How far off are they?”

“Approaching the palace any minute now, so hurry. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled back, and willed himself to continue getting ready even after the woman had left. “So pushy. I should be allowed to sulk.”

He hated when Cela was right. It usually meant he had to do something. “Tovi, you better get that perfect ass back here soon,” he sighed when he was done, and made his way downstairs, arriving just in time for the carriages to pull up. She couldn’t make him wear a shirt. The temperature was climbing quickly today, and as long as they were nice enough, shorts and sandals were fine.

Wait. Carriages. Plural. There should only be one, unless… Oh, no.

Neytha. One of Turay’s sisters; he’d made her his bride to boot. Queens in Northern Tamar had no actual power, but you’d never know it from how that woman acted. He was pretty sure Turay thought it was hilarious, and why he not only put up with it, but encouraged it.

“Prince Remi,” the woman purred now, walking right up to him to hook her arm around his elbow. “I haven’t had the privilege of seeing you in ages.”

“Queen Neytha,” he replied stiffly. “You and your husband appear well.”

“We are!” she chirped, unaffected. “I do hope our quarters are near yours.”

They weren’t, Tovi had nearly verbally-beat the living shit out of this woman on more than one occasion, and he was suddenly wishing he had worn a shirt. The grin on the king’s face made him want to throw up even more than his wife’s advances. “I don’t know, but I hope you’ll find them accommodating. I’m sure you’re tired after your long journey; shall we show you to them?”

“I would like to see my son first,” she spoke, still holding on to him. “I do hope you haven’t done something ghastly, like put him in a cell.”

“He and his friends were stealing from our farmers, so yes, that’s exactly where he is.”

The woman gasped, casting a horrified look to her husband.

“Well,” Turay spoke. “Now that we’re here, you can have the lot of them sent to our room and we’ll discipline them.”

“I would prefer to discipline them in a more formal setting,” Cela spoke. “But we can certainly see them to a room of their own since you’ve arrived. Maya, would you show them up?” she asked the young woman standing by.

Maya gave a nod and bow, and gestured for the visitors to follow her.

“Aren’t you coming with us, Prince Remi?” Neytha questioned, yet to release her grip.

“I’m afraid I have things to attend to,” he lied.

“Such a shame,” came the pout. “We’ll see you at dinner, yes?”

“I’ve no doubt,” he replied neutrally, forcing the disdain from his tone. Without further ado, the two and their entourage finally went on their way, and he exhaled.

“I am so sorry, Remi,” Cela apologized as soon as they were out of sight. “If I’d known she was coming as well-”

“I know. Don’t worry about it, but unless there’s something else you need, I’ll be on the training grounds until dinner.”

“Of course. Say ‘hello’ to Emilia for me.”

“Sure,” he replied, and headed out.

&

Working out in the yard did a lot to calm his nerves, helping a few with their combat skills and showing up Winters yet again, but was now dragging his feet to the dining hall. Trying to keep his food down while in that woman’s presence promised to be difficult. ‘Tovi, get your ass back here, even if you’re bringing a surly redhead,’ he silently plead for the twentieth time that day, and his heart sank further when he saw the head table’s seating. He was to sit at Cela’s side, opposite of Chadad as usual, but the next seat over had Neytha, and next to her, Turay.

This was going to be awful.

“Prince Remi,” the foreign queen smiled when she saw him, patting the empty chair. “Sit with us.”

He forced a small smile and did so. “I hope everyone was able to reach a satisfactory resolution regarding your son and his friends,” he spoke, noting them not only present, but laughing and joking with each other as well.

“Oh, yes, I believe so,” she smiled. “But none of that now. I understand that charming little lover of yours in back in Newhaven?”

“For his father’s funeral, yes.”

“Oh my, I didn’t realize,” she blinked, but that unnerving smile didn’t go anywhere, and Remi seriously doubted she was unaware of the king’s death. “Then I’m surprised you didn’t go with him. Not trouble in paradise, I hope?”

“I was needed here, Tovi understood,” he replied simply, leaving out the traumatic seasickness. This one definitely didn’t need to know his weaknesses.

“That kind of understanding is important in a relationship, don’t you agree, Emi?” the woman continued to purr, and her husband chuckled, giving her a kiss. “If you’re ever feeling chilly, Remi, please know our door is always open.”

“You do not have permission to address me so casually,” he deadpanned.

“Of course, forgive me- slip of the tongue,” the queen replied, but as though she were speaking to a small child. Bitch.

“Please excuse me, Sister; I don’t seem to have much of an appetite this evening,” he told the woman before the situation escalated further, leaving after giving her cheek a kiss.

His feet carried him outside to the stables to his horse. This beauty knew right where they were going without any direction from himself. Remi liked to think the horse liked hanging around there as much as he himself did.

The field was his sanctuary, even while others were in it. They had the kindness to leave him be, to lie in the grass spotting constellations and recalling their stories.  
Tovi loved that, or at least did a brilliant job pretending he did. “Ugh, stop being in Newhaven,” the prince grumbled quietly.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the comings and goings of others, but eventually, the sound of hoof beats was getting awfully close to his head. Looking over, he saw Emilia dismounting. “Sorry for disturbing your sulking,” she smiled, holding a small envelope. “But the queen wanted this delivered to you the second she was aware of it.”

“Just to clarify-”

“Your sister, not the visiting harpy.”

“Watch your words,” he cautioned. You never knew who was listening, especially out in the open like this. “And ‘this’ is?”

“A letter from Prince Tovi.”

Remi shot up to a sitting position, reaching for it.

Laughing, Emilia handed it over. He tore it open as carefully as possible, his friend sitting down beside him.

“‘The air I breathe,  
I have the most amazing and incredible news. Amanto has been struggling a great deal with his new title, and has finally decided to abdicate and give the throne to Mayte. I’m sure as hell not taking it. Amanto was managing, but just barely, and constantly fighting with Tai. Not only will I be returning to you, but Amanto and Tai, and Anju as well. I think he’s looking forward to meeting you, and I must say, I’m looking forward to that day myself.’”

“Who’s Anju?” Emilia asked.

“Tovi’s boyfriend, I think. He’s crazy about him, but I’m… hesitant, at least until I know more about his personality. People in Newhaven and Aranas tend to have problems with any sort of relationship that isn’t strictly monogamous.”

“You’re making assumptions,” she accused. "I and many others-"

“I’m preparing for the worst," he interrupted her. "Believe it or not, it’d make me very happy to have Anju around, as long as he’s capable of sharing, since he clearly makes Tovi so happy.”

“Well, the whole thing promises to be interesting either way,” the woman lightly laughed. “What else does he say?”

“Nn… Oh, the jerk’s warning me to behave myself,” the prince scoffed as he read on. “And… if everything goes smoothly, according to this date, they should be here within the week.”

“Good to know your surly mood swings are coming to an end.”

“Bite me, Emilia.”

“Mark the spot.”

Remi rolled his yellow eyes, turning his attention back to the letter.

“Well? What else does he say?”

“He’s recounting a few encounters with Anju; I’m not sure you want the details.”

“Oh, right. Why would I possibly want to hear about two guys going at it in various ways?” she drawled to his outright laughter.

“Oh, please, forgive me.”

“Only if you keep reading.”

“Let’s see… Looks like Tovi somehow got Anju under a table while he was in a meeting and jerked him off without breaking a sweat.”

“Well yeah; that’s Tovi’s special talent- or so you say.”

Remi snorted. She wasn’t wrong. “Oh, wow. Out in the gardens on Amanto’s birthday. Maybe I am worrying over nothing. It’d be a nice change.”

“What, is he just going over every time he and Anju have had sex?”

“I doubt it’s every time; he’s probably just passing on what Anju likes since ideally, we’ll all eventually be having sex with each other,” he replied, glancing up as he continued through the words.

“Sounds like him.”

“Aw, they took a bath together afterward! That’s too cute; I’m so jealous now. Then he had to go to Aranas, caught a cold… and isolated himself. Only let Haji in.”

“Uh, yeah- from what you’ve said, Tovi’s an asshole when he’s sick. Of course he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like that. Haji probably had to bully him to let her take care of him.”

“Mm… Ooo, listen to this,” Remi grinned, reading on. “’When I was feeling better, we went for a walk around the palace. Do you remember that large maple tree, my breath? I hope you can forgive me, but I made another memory there, right where you held me, I held Anju. Tried a little roleplay and he picked right up on it- I’ve been calling him a little nymph ever since. The way he blushes is just too adorable.’”

“…Well, are you mad?” Emilia carefully asked when the other didn’t continue.

“A little. But I’m glad he told me. It would’ve been worse if he hadn’t, and I bet he knows that. Hm, apparently Anju’s quite the screamer. Geez, no wonder Tovi likes him so much; he’s great for his ego. Then he says he looks forward to seeing me soon.”

“You glazed over so much,” the woman said in an accusatory tone.

“I did, because it’s my letter. Get someone else to read you porn.”

“Meanie. Heading back now?” she asked when he stood.

“I should. I don’t want Cela to worry too much, and I am hungry. The place should be pretty cleared out by now. Care to join me?”

“Aw, look at you, all happy. I already ate, but I will ride back with you.”

“Race you.”

“You’re on!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took just over a week more for Tovi to arrive, right when Remi was truly getting worried.

He rode down to the docks the second he saw the ship’s sails drawing close, barely containing his glee until the ship stilled and the passengers started unloading themselves.

A couple carriages pulled up as well, probably sent by Cela, no doubt knowing her brother’s excitement would glaze over such a thing. Oh. Sadzi, it seemed, as the man came out from one of them, looking pretty happy himself.

Amanto and Tai got off the boat first, Tai helping the taller man to walk the best he could, and Remi smiled a welcome as he tried to help with the seasick redhead, getting them both into one of the carriages with the help of the personal assistant. “Don’t worry, Tovi should be right behind us; Anju’s just as bad as Amanto here,” Tai assured him. “And he has a brother who I think borderline needs to work in a kitchen.”

“Good to know,” Remi replied, closing the door to face the docks again. Indeed, Tovi was soon walking down from the ship- with a bundle that had a blanket over it on his back, a mop of red hair visible by his neck. A young man with long dark hair in a high ponytail followed behind them. “Well, now, that’s just mean; I can’t even hug you.”

“No, but you can kiss me, and I certainly wish you would,” his lover replied with a tired smile.

Remi did, joyous that he could feel his love’s lips against his own again. “I take it this is Anju?”

“Mm,” he agreed, then switched to Havan, a language Remi had the basics of, but not much else. “And this is his brother Nega, who wanted to come along.”

“Nice to meet you,” Remi smiled, speaking carefully, holding out his hand. That was what they did when meeting someone, right? Nega stiffly returned the gesture, adding a polite nod. “Tai mention you like working kitchens. You certainly welcome to, or anywhere else you would want.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “I don’t mean to be rude, but Anju needs to get to bed.”

Remi took a closer look at the redhead, and switched to his native language, knowing Tovi would understand. “Great Goddess, he’s so pale! He’s not normally that color, is he?”

“No. He should get to bed, yes, and if we can get some fluids in him, even better.”

“Of course. Cela said you wanted to start off in the guest houses?”

“I just don’t want to overwhelm him. It’ll be a good place to start; especially while he’s recovering.”

“Let’s get the poor thing to bed, then.”

“Hopefully, someday we’ll be able to do that in a much more fun way,” Tovi smiled, and then switched languages again to tell the third man, “Nega, will you get in with Tai and Amanto? I do need to talk to Remi, but the houses are right next to each other, and you can come right over if you want.”

Nega gave another stiff nod and did so. Sadzi took his leave as well, taking Remi’s horse back to the palace. 

“…Anju does know about me, right?” the native prince dared.

“No, Remi; I completely forgot to mention I’m engaged,” Tovi drawled after settling the redhead into the carriage, then sat with him to hold him steady.

The other raven head got in on the other side, and it started off. “Technically, we aren’t just yet.”

“Then allow me to remedy that,” Tovi spoke, reaching into his pocket. “You. Arm. Now.”

“You’re so romantic,” was the dry return, doing so.

“I mean no offense Remi, but I am exhausted.”

The shorter-haired prince turned his hand to still his lover’s own. “Then wait. Until we get to the house or even till morning. I’ll still be here,” he spoke, giving the palms he’d missed so much a kiss each.

Tovi smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his lips again, softly, tenderly…

Anju let out a snore.

The two fell into snickers.

&

“Quite the charmer, isn’t he?” Remi was chuckling later, watching Tovi tuck a still-unconscious Anju into bed, who was still letting out soft snores while a bit of drool drained from his mouth. Nega had dropped in to be sure Anju had made it to the place, then gratefully taken Tovi’s advice to get some sleep himself.

“He’s much more charming conscious, I assure you,” was the light-hearted return, returning his attention to the other prince. “And as much as I’d like to take you here and now…”

“I know, you’re probably ready to pass out, especially if you’ve been caring for Anju this entire time.”

“I… didn’t mean to spring him on you, I swear I didn’t…”

Remi smiled, placing a hand on his lover’s cheek. “You act on your impulses. I know that. And you haven’t lied to me ever. He is adorable; I just… keep hoping he’s not the jealous sort.”

“He… may take some time to adjust, but as I said-”

“And I’m irritating you.” He hadn’t said it to be accusatory, just that the other man was more than ready for bed and himself preventing it, even unintentionally.

“Remi, I love you, will never leave you. Anju will probably take some time to adjust. How that adjustment comes… we’ll have to wait and see. But my love for you will only grow stronger. Please remember that.”

Remi nuzzled his lover’s hand, then pulled him close. “Likewise. I’ll be back tomorrow with brunch,” he promised.

“I look forward to it,” Tovi smiled, and gave him a long parting kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Remi gave him one more kiss, then headed back up the path to the palace.

&

He had the worst time trying to sleep, so giddy over his lover’s return. Admittedly, he was a little upset over the fact that he couldn’t at least cuddle with the other man, but given Anju’s condition, he obviously needed the extra attention.

Poor guy. Remi had been outside the country once, to Newhaven, and it was never happening again, half of it for that very reason. The other half was how insufferable that country was as a whole.

But it had been so wonderful to see Tovi again, even if only momentarily. To be able to kiss him, hold him, know he was nearby… A big part of the native prince was hoping Anju slept through brunch. Being that sick, it was a very real possibility.

And then that night…

Remi grinned, getting giddy again. The Feast of Astarte. Oh, the fun that could be had. He could try asking Anju if he could get Tovi to himself that night, see what happened. Or maybe Anju would be feeling well enough to join them.

“I guess I’ll have to wait and see,” he finally decided. “But I’m not very good at that.”

He could still feel Tovi’s touch on his lips.

Feeling like a schoolboy with a crush, he giggled again, rolling over into the blankets despite the warm night.

Tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning they’d be able to touch and kiss and catch up. And whether Anju was awake or not, Remi was determined to make it wonderful.

&

As one who was normally up all night (as that was when the stars were out, thank you), Remi usually slept clear past noontime- as his sister’s schedule allowed him, of course. Today aimed for much of the same, until his groggy brain reminded him of the events of the previous night, and he jolted up- successfully making himself very dizzy.  
Regaining his balance and grateful no one was around to witness his lapse, he got ready for the day and headed down to the kitchen- which was bustling with normal-people’s lunchtime.

“Already ready for you, my prince!” Sadzi cheerfully announced, walking up to him with a stuffed picnic basket. “Everything for a perfect breakfast, I assure you.”

“I owe you a great favor, my friend, thank you,” Remi grinned, and took off for the guest houses.

He reached his destination within ten minutes even without a horse, so giddy that knocking didn’t cross his mind until he was already inside. But the space was quiet. After settling the basket down on the table, he continued through the small house, looking for its inhabitants.

They were still in bed.

Anju was curled up on Tovi’s chest, and Tovi half on his side facing the redhead.

Too cute. And his chuckle got the other prince groggily stirring. “Sorry if I woke you.”

Tovi smiled, and held up his arm to him, pulling the shorter-haired man into a kiss. “I was in and out,” he spoke softly. “But even with the travel, I can’t believe you’re up before me.”

“Miracles do happen, it seems.”

“Indeed. Help me ease this little thing back to the pillows? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Sure. And I brought breakfast, if you’re hungry,” Remi replied, easing a pale pair of shoulders back while Tovi supported his head. “You were right about the freckles; they are adorable.” He kinda wished he could see more than his neck and head.

“Wait until you talk to him,” his lover smiled, giving the sleeping man’s cheek a kiss before getting up.

“Assuming he hasn’t already decided he hates me.”

“I doubt that,” Tovi informed him, passing on another kiss to him, then going into the next room. “He’s just as nervous to meet you as you are him.”

“…I never said I was nervous,” Remi grumbled, heading out to set up the picnic on the porch. “Wow, Sadzi really did get everything,” he realized as he laid each item out. Mostly fruit, but the good stuff, already in slices, too. Pears, apples, peaches, dried hibiscus…

“Playing dirty, are we?” Tovi asked, reappearing with one arm around his lover’s middle, the other reaching for an apricot slice.

“I didn’t put this together, Sadzi did.”

“Oh? Then did you tell him how much I like the taste of these on your lips?” his hot tone came again, tracing his mouth with the fruit.

“I… think Sadzi just knows you like them,” Remi managed. “Aren’t you, ah, worried about the other one waking up?”

Tovi turned him. “His name is Anju, and no. I’m not tiptoeing around either of you; I don’t have the time or patience for that nonsense.” Affection began growing stronger than lust in his gaze. “But there is something that still needs to be done that should just be the two of us.”

Remi bit his lip. Finally.

Tovi took the bracelet from his pocket again, a cord with so many colored beads, and slid it over his own wrist to join the others already there, some so old they were starting to fray. “Remi Amir, will you marry me?”

Gratefully, he had remembered his own gift, putting it in his own pocket the night before, knowing his groggy morning self would assuredly forget. He took the necklace out and tightly tied a knot to hang loosely around his neck. “Of course I will.”

Tovi pulled him into a hard, demanding kiss. At least temporarily, all over worries were forgotten, and Remi turned them so the pony-tailed man was against the table. “I missed you too,” came the low murmur.

“Oh? Even with a cute redhead at your beck and call?”

“I believe our arrangement is the exact opposite, actually,” the other prince chuckled now. “And while you may not admit it, I’m sure you’ll be happy to know you’re still the only one who’s ever taken me.”

Remi couldn’t stop a heavy groan. The information very much agreed with him. He kissed his love again, the two delving into each other’s mouths feverishly. Most of the table was still clear, so he had no trouble pushing the pony-tailed man back onto it, breaking contact to latch onto his neck.

Tovi moaned needily, fingers twisting the shorter strands while his lover continued moving downward.

Remi knew exactly where to bite, where to scratch, and savored every moan and whimper he elicited from the other man. By the time he got to the band of his shorts, he could easily see how hard Tovi was. The shorts went away, and he swallowed the hot length all at once, cherishing his partner’s helpless cry.

His hands weren’t idle, kneading sensitive skin while he sucked and lapped at the stiff length, increasing his efforts when he started tasting drops of precum.

Tovi was losing his mind, legs spread wide to accommodate his lover, moaning with unabashed need. “Remi,” he breathed, and that was all the warning needed before shooting hot cum down the other’s hungry throat. “Drink your fill?” he managed cheekily when his fiancé resurfaced.

“I’m still taking you,” Remi informed him greedily.

“Then do it.”

Another thing he’d stuffed in his pocket the night before was a small bottle of lubricant. He hadn’t known for sure if he’d get to use it, but was very glad for the forethought, slicking himself up with the fluid.

“Taking me like last time?”

“If that’s all right with you.”

“Please and thank you,” Tovi practically purred, and Remi thrust inside him, earning a new chorus of delicious sounds.

“Missed you… so… much,” Remi panted with each thrust.

“I you,” Tovi managed between cries. “Come, my breath. L-Let me see you.”

“You f-first.”

Nothing more was spoken between them then, indulging in each other’s bodies as they’d been longing to do. Remi began to worry he’d come first despite his words, then saw Tovi’s breathing start to hitch, his body tense, and as he spilled across his stomach, Remi emptied into him as well, immediately doing what he could to lap up the mess. “Come up here with me,” Tovi’s soft tone requested, and lifted himself up to sit next to his lover.

“I was only trying to help you clean up,” he spoke innocently.

“I think I know a faster way,” the other man chuckled. “And then we can have breakfast.”

“I was having breakfast.”

“We can have breakfast together,” Tovi edited.

“Picky, picky,” Remi sighed dramatically, but let his lover got to the bathroom with a kiss, and finished setting up the meal while he waited.

Tovi returned, and he went to clean up himself. But before he went back to join his fiancé, caught sight of Anju again in the corner of his eye. The patched man was still out cold, hugging the pillow and making little noises. Intrigued, he walked closer, thinking maybe it was a pretty good dream. But if the way Anju was gripping the pillow was any indication, it was not. His already-pale knuckles were white, almost ripping the fabric. Without really thinking about it, Remi placed a hand over his. “I don’t know what you’re dreaming, but it’s not real, and you’re perfectly safe,” he spoke softly, realizing instantly the language wouldn’t be understood, but maybe just the tone alone had a good effect, as Anju’s grip and body began relaxing enough that the prince felt all right about leaving him alone again.

“Did you get my last letter?” Tovi asked when the other man sat with him again. “I wasn’t sure if it or we would get here first.”

“If you mean the four pages recounting your and Anju’s sex adventures, then yes, I did.”

“You’re mad about the maple tree,” came the summary with a sigh. “I am sorry I upset you; the opportunity was too perfect, and-”

“Tovi, I’m not mad. I’m glad you told me, or I would’ve been. And I’m sure you’re very happy to bring your little nymph home with you.”

“…You haven’t already decided you hate him, have you?” his lover warily asked. “Maybe you poisoned this before waking me.”

“I assure you, Tovi, I’m not that petty. And it’s mostly Anju’s attitude I’m worried about.”

“He just needs to acclimate, and he’ll be fine.”

“I just hope you’re right.”

The pony-tailed man chewed his bite thoughtfully, then smiled, “Can I tell you how happy I was to get a letter back?”

Remi snorted. “Cela thought you’d be impressed.”

“Pleasantly so. Is there still trouble from Turay?”

“No, that was sorted, which means Sha-ree is due to be a pain. And this last time, one of Turay’s brats were involved, so the man himself paid us a visit. With his wife,” was the dour add, punctuating with a bite.

Tovi grimaced. “Did she try anything?”

“Just had the same attitude she always does. I got your second letter that night. Did wonders for my mood.”

His lover smiled, reaching over to grasp his hand. “I’m glad.”

“…Emilia had me read it to her.”

Tovi started to laugh. “That woman. No interest in a sex life of her own, but can’t get enough of hearing about other people’s.”

“She keeps things interesting.” He paused before continuing. “I, um, don’t know how well you’ve been able to keep track of the days-”

“I’m very aware of what day it is,” Tovi softly spoke, but Remi didn’t like the look in his eye. “As much as I would like to be there with you-”

“I figured you’d say that. I get it; just disappointing, you know?”

“I do. But how about we meet again for lunch tomorrow? We can start talking about the wedding. Don’t even try pretending you don’t already have a million ideas.”

“I… wouldn’t say a million…,” he tried to his fiancé’s snickers. There was a soft groan and some shuffling heard from the bedroom. “Sounds like he’s woken up.”

“And doesn’t yet speak Tamarian, so be nice,” his lover warned, and left to retrieve the redhead.

“And I barely speak Havan,” Remi grumbled to himself. What little he did know was to help him understand the royals that constantly visited growing up- and to meet a bit of a challenge from a teenage Tovi. Not all of us are linguistic geniuses, thank you. “This’ll go great.”

He heard the two talking in the next room, Tovi holding the patched man’s hand when they appeared. Anju was clearly still groggy, and nervous just as Tovi had said, but confused surprise replaced the look at the sight of himself.

“Mm,” Tovi chucked. “People say we look alike.”

Ah. “And you couldn’t be bothered warning him,” Remi spoke, stepping carefully around his words. Poor guy probably didn’t know they were related, either. “You a child at times, Tovi.”

“You are not one to be calling me juvenile,” the pony-tailed man shot back. Right, that was the word. “Come now, Anju; sit and eat.”

The other man did, but there was a slight wince to him as he did so. Did he want himself gone so badly already? “So, I slept the night and morning?” he asked.

“Why you flinch?” Remi asked before the impending subject could be sidelined. “When Tovi said your name.”

“Huh?”

The aforementioned prince sighed. “I’d noticed that too, but I was going to wait until later to ask, Remi.”

“I don’t do subtle, Tovi.” That, he’d said too many times in the past to get wrong. “You, what problem?” he continued to Anju. _‘And please don’t say it’s me.’_

“You don’t have to answer,” the pony-tailed man informed the newcomer, then to his fiancé added, “And you’re forgetting sentence structure again.”

Remi waved him off, waiting for an answer.

“Tovi just… hasn’t called me by name in a while,” Anju muttered. “Took me by surprise.”

That Tovi had a nickname for the redhead wasn’t surprising. “What does he normally call you?”

Anju’s skin flushed to the color of his hair. Tovi smiled and reached a hand to his reddened cheek. “My heart. Now eat.”

“Fitting,” Remi muttered, sharing the expression. So very Tovi.

“Where’s Nega hiding?” Anju asked between bites now, clearly wanting a subject change. Right, his brother, the one with the ponytail.

“He has his own little place to stay in where he doesn’t have to constantly put up with the rest of us,” Tovi assured him. “I imagine he’ll be by soon to check on you, though.”

“Good. I should apologize; I was kind of a dick to him on the ship.” Huh. If he understood the word usage correctly, it sounded like someone else was a little difficult when they weren’t feeling well.

“Yes, you were.” Confirmation.

“Thanks, Tovi.” Sarcasm. Ooo, maybe they would get along.

Nega wasn’t far behind the comment, expression lifting slightly at the sight of his brother eating. “Finally feeling better?” It was buried pretty well, but he sounded relieved.

“Mm, much,” Anju returned, mouth half-full.

“You gonna stop being a little dick now?” Okay, why was ‘dick’ an insult? Remi was of the opinion that dicks were awesome. Tovi had tried explaining a couple times-

“Yes, Nega, I promise,” the redhead replied angelically. “Hungry?”

“I already ate. As have most by this hour. I just came by to make sure your ass was functional; I actually have to get back soon.”

“Back to what?”

“Not all of us have a royal boyfriend to leech off of.” Leech? Like the-? _‘Ohhh.’_

“Okay, first off, excuse you, and second, since when do you have a job? Like, a real job?”

Nega smiled. “Apparently, it’s illegal here to have someone work for you and not compensate them for their time.”

Anju looked dumbfounded. “Seriously?” he asked, looking between the two princes, who nodded. “That’s awesome!”

“I thought so. But I do have to go. See you tonight,” he spoke, and was on his way again.

“…Wow. Where’s he working?”

“The palace kitchens,” Remi spoke, though he hadn’t imagined the other man would report in so soon. “Tai say I am foolish not to,” he added with a shrug. “I admit, I should be going myself.”

“Aw, already?” Tovi pouted. That man was too cute for this world.

“It’s been hours,” he laughed. “Any longer and Cela will send Claire after me!” he lied, and what was worse, Tovi saw it.

“I will see you tomorrow,” was the restrained reply. No fighting in front of the nymph, not at this stage.

“For certain,” Remi smiled, and went on his way, not daring to risk asking for a kiss. He’d only wanted to give them time together without himself interrupting. He just hoped Tovi understood that.

&

A workout in the training area had seemed like a good idea, bantering with Emilia usually lifted his spirits, and after sparring on and off with the captain awhile, saw her eyes dart to the side. That in itself wasn’t off, others in the army frequently tried to catch him off-guard, but when he turned to block the incoming blade, saw Tovi on the other end.

He looked pissed, too.

“I didn’t think I’d see you for a while,” Remi managed. “Spar?”

“I’d like to speak with you, if you have a moment,” Tovi returned, but it didn’t sound as if the other man had much of a choice in the matter.

“Okay,” he replied anyway, and followed his lover back to the side of the grounds. “What did you-?”

“You lied to me!” came the snarl. “The one thing I hate most of all. Why would you do that?!”

Straight to the point. “To give Anju time with you.”

“Oh?” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Anju had just gotten up after being violently seasick for at least a week, only to have his boyfriend’s fiancé, who he’s never met, thrown in his face. I didn’t think a little space would be a bad thing.”

Tovi exhaled, gave a nod, and pulled him into a tight embrace that was immediately returned. “Don’t lie about it next time. You don’t need to tiptoe around him.”

Remi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Okay.”

The grip was loosened just enough so they could face each other. “It may warm you to know that he was worried about the very same thing after you left.”

“R-Really?”

“Mm-hm. But I informed him his fears were unfounded- and let him in on our morning.”

“…How’d he take it?”

“With a request to copy it.”

“Right on the table?”

“I took him the same way you took me.”

“Okay, since we’re going with honesty, could you stop that?”

“Telling you when I have sex with Anju?” He sounded offended.

“No, comparing it to when we have sex. It’s really unnerving.”

“Fair enough. My apologizes.”

“You’re always forgiven,” Remi smiled. “Do you have to be getting back?”

“Anju is unconscious to the world, probably will be for the night, so he told me himself he didn’t mind if I went to the party with you tonight.”

“…Do you think he meant it?”

“He better have, or has one very big lecture coming. It looks like they’re getting the bonfire set up. Want to head over?”

Remi smiled again, and gave him another kiss. “I’d love to.”

Maybe this would work out after all.

&

By nightfall, the bonfire was blazing brightly, the sky clear with shining stars, the night air warm but not suffocating, and Remi was smiling contently, leaning into Tovi’s embrace while the man leaned against a tree trunk. “Won’t you dance for me?” came the soft request.

“I have no intention of going anywhere. I’m perfect right here,” was the reply, attempting to curl even closer to his lover.

“Well, perhaps we can sit down then, and I’ll get us a couple options to drink.”

Remi turned to give his fiancé and kiss. “Perfect.”

Tovi returned the gesture, and left their little corner of the gathered crowed only long enough to retrieve two of the cups and take a spot beside him again, now in the grass.

“Purple,” Remi grinned. “Are you sure you want to be in a stupor tomorrow?”

“I already told Nega I probably wouldn’t be myself tomorrow so he’d have to- Anju?” Tovi asked now, seeing Amanto had just dragged the patched man up to him. That little… had he been spying on them?!

“Look who I found,” the older stated in a disgusted tone, releasing the hostage.

Tovi stood, looking concerned- and a little hurt. “Did you change your mind?” he asked, hopefulness on the edge of his tone.

“Honestly…,” the patched man managed. “I was curious, but not about the party.”

“Oh? Then what?” the prince pressed when his lover didn’t continue. Remi couldn’t believe the other man hadn’t started yelling yet; it had taken far less to spike his temper in the past.

“I was curious about… you and Remi. How you acted around each other.”

Tovi’s gaze calmed to humor. How in the world did that explanation make sense?! _‘He didn’t honestly think I would hurt Tovi, did he?!’_

“Come here, my heart; sit with us.”

Wait. What? He’d been so busy fuming he hadn’t been paying attention. Wonderful. As irritating as that was, Tovi had clearly forgiven him, and maybe… this could go somewhere good. “Something to drink?” he tried, offering the cup he already had, but Tovi snatched it away with a disapproving look.

“I’ll get something,” he stated, and walked off. Aw.

Amanto had gone too, so he and Anju were alone. “Do I want to know why Tovi didn’t want me to have that?” the freckled man ventured.

Ugh, he hated it when people asked questions without actually asking them. “Are you asking?”

“It was spiked, wasn’t it?”

Did not know that middle word. “I do not know your meaning.”

“It has alcohol in it.”

Oh. “No, not alcohol.”

“Ah, so I got here early, did I?” Anju grumbled, plopping down on the grass as well.

“I am not apologizing for having sex with my fiancé, nor do I expect you to apologize for having sex with your lover. Even if it is your fault my fiancé is exhausted.” Tovi had been way too quick to go for the Keta.

“Oh, mad at me for something he started. Mature. And you have yourself to blame too, you know. You two had sex before I woke up.”

Oh, right. Tovi had mentioned bringing it up to him. “I still can’t believe you slept through it,” he spoke, trying to lighten the hostile air.

“… Me either,” he admitted. “I used to be such a light sleeper, but lately… yeah. Like a log.”

Like a…? Oh. The prince supposed that made sense. “Newhaven has such odd phrases.”

“What, Tamar doesn’t have metaphors?”

“Not really, no,” was the reply, but it was Tovi with a strained smile. Ugh, that poor man, trying to so hard. “Despite the majority having a carefree attitude, the language is very direct. I am glad to see you two talking willingly, even if the looks on your faces say it’s barely the case.”

“I shouldn’t have come,” Anju decided, standing.

“No, you should not,” Remi tacked on before he could stop himself.

“If you’re not going to help,” the other prince growled. “Keep quiet.”

The redhead tried to stalk off, but Tovi grabbed his hand. “My heart-”

“No,” the other deadpanned, pulling away. “I’m- I’m not mad, I promise. Not at you or Remi. This was time for you and him and I’m invading. So yeah. Heading back.”

“Not through the woods, you aren’t.”

“Why not? I was fine getting here.”

“By some miracle. Come with me, please.”

There were some vicious animals in those woods, especially at night. Remi watched Tovi go, wondering if he’d be back. It seemed likely he would, but… who knew. Granted, Tovi was clearly doing all he could to balance his affections, but Anju didn’t seem to be aware of that, caring only for himself and his own interests- exactly how Remi feared he’d be.  
The prince sighed, wondering if he should just head inside. If Tovi was coming back, he should have by- Oh. He was coming back out of the palace now, still looking harried. Maybe they should say good night anyhow.

“Now, where were we?” the newcomer smiled, taking a spot next to his lover on the grass with a smile.

“Tovi,” Remi spoke carefully. “This… isn’t a good sign. Spying-”

“He is a suspicious person, I will give you that, but his intentions weren’t malicious. He just wanted to see how we interacted without him around. Then Amanto spotted him and assumed the same thing you are now.”

“…You know for sure he’s not lying?”

Tovi smiled again, laying a hand to the side of his fiancé’s cheek. “He’s not like Ricki, I assure you. This sort of arrangement is just new to him, and he’s adjusting to it. Any adjustment comes with one or two bad decisions.”

“…Just remember that when I inevitably make mine, okay?”

The other man chuckled now. “All right,” he promised, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Remi held onto it, deepened it, and pulled his lover onto his lap. Tovi moved fluidly, managing to keep his cup steady, and once on the shorter-haired man’s lap, started to slowly drink from it, eyes trained on his lover. The asshole even licked his lips after. “Your turn,” he spoke only.

“Not sure if I need it when you’re looking at me like that, but I certainly don’t want to take any chances,” he replied, and replicated the gesture.

Tovi leaned down to languidly lap at his neck while he drank, light touches sending shivers down his limbs. The second the paper cup left his lips his lover was occupying them again, this time forceful and needy, and Remi, feeling his own desire turning hot, returned them with just as much vigor. “You can’t wait to get inside me, can you?” came the purr. “And you just had me this morning, too.”

“Sure, make it my problem your ass is perfect,” was the return. “And from the feel of things,” he added with a purposeful thrust, “You’re just as eager as I am.”

“Still have that lube from earlier?”

Remi dug it out of his pocket and held it up. To his surprise, Tovi took it and shifted just enough that he could pull out his lover’s hard length, slicking it up. The native prince moaned unabashedly while he watched the other man work, and nearly lost it completely when his partner leaned forward for a hot, deep kiss. And Tovi was pulling his shorts off- he could feel them go. “Gonna ride me hard?” he breathed when their lips broke.

“You won’t know what to do with yourself,” his fiancé promised, and just like that morning, let the slicked shaft slide right into him.

Remi crumbled, shooting inside him al-fucking-ready, and Tovi looked so smug it should be criminal. “I’m outlawing the look on your face.”

“No, you won’t. I’m gonna make you come and come again and you won’t be able to do a thing to stop me.”

He moaned helplessly, still hard and bucking into the tight, hot space, and finally, Tovi started to move himself.

Great Goddess, it was wonderful. He lost himself in the feeling, finally having his lover so close to taste, to smell, to touch… He never wanted it end, but...

Tovi kept his word, made him come twice more, his head spinning, before his pace slowed to the point that Remi was aware of the mess between them as well, his lover’s own libido slowing, until Tovi was leaning against the tree truck, hovering just above himself for a series of deep, slow kisses. “Goddess, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. More than you know,” Tovi replied.

“…Are you ten seconds from passing out too?”

“Definitely.”

“…Going back to the guest house?”

“I should.”

Remi gave a reluctant nod. “I get it, I do, but… Can I see you tomorrow?”

Tovi smiled, nuzzling his fiancé close. “Of course. I’ll meet you for brunch, okay?”

He smiled back, giving the pony-tailed man a kiss. “Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

Remi opened his eyes, then immediately wished he hadn’t, scrunching them closed again and burying his face in his pillow, head throbbing.

He heard a snort beside him.

He looked on the other side of the bed for Tovi, but found it empty. “Oh, right,” he muttered, blearily recalling the previous night’s events. Tovi had gone back to the guest house.  
So far, this redhead was not at all lucky.

“There’s a bottle of Denna next to you whenever you’re ready for it,” Claire’s amused tone informed him.

“Praise the goddess,” he muttered, turning to his bedside table where the red bottle sat.

Claire snorted again.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me, you can go.”

“Fine, then. I’ll be back in an hour or so with food.”

“Ugh, no.”

“You say that now, but once the Denna-”

“No, no,” he replied, forcing his muddy brain to work. “I’m… meeting Tovi. By the pool. One, I think.”

“Ah. All right. I’ll see to it that you’re there.”

“…Thank you.”

&

Claire came back as the throbbing was subsiding to a dull pulsing, and he could hear her running a bath in the next room. “Goddess bless you,” he muttered when she helped him walk over.

A scoff now. “Maybe my boss will bless me with some vacation time.”

“It’s yours,” he replied, getting into the water. “As soon as the wedding’s over. I’ll need you for the planning… And keep an eye on Anju.”

“For his sake, or Prince Tovi’s?”

“I’m not completely sure yet, but I think his own. He hasn’t been here a full day and he’s wandering where he shouldn’t be.”

“Mm, I heard,” the woman chuckled. “Took a stroll through the woods at night?”

Remi nodded, rolling his eyes. “He clearly needs an eye kept on him, at least for a time.”

“I’ll be sure to keep myself or someone else on him for at least a couple weeks. Will that suffice?”

“We’ll see. Depends how dumb he is.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be back in twenty minutes, unless you think you can dress yourself.”

“Honestly, Claire, it could go either way.”

“Twenty minutes it is, then.”

Knowing the woman was coming back allowed him to relax, sinking into the warm water, letting his thoughts drift to the better parts of the previous night.

But that sneaky little redhead’s guilty little face kept sneaking in. He seemed to have realized he’d messed up at least, so hopefully there wouldn’t be any more of those awkward moments. He hated admitting it, but Remi fully recognized he hadn’t exactly been on his best behavior, either. Despite the breach, he could’ve been a bit more understanding.  
He groaned now, and submerged his head under the water. Refreshing, but he still felt like garbage. Probably would for the rest of the day. “I wonder if Tovi’s up yet,” he muttered to himself. “He’s usually up before me… Keta can mess with you, though…”

He was probably still curled up with Anju.

The realization made Remi’s lip curl. Not in jealous, exactly… Okay it was jealousy, but only in that Tovi was there and not here and Remi knew Anju was probably still recovering, but… The sooner Anju let himself see the whole picture instead of just what he wanted, the better.

For everyone involved.

&

Remi reached the table in the gardens he usually met his lover at first, even bringing food (okay that was Claire), but figured it to be for the better, settling in at the table and beginning to scribble random ideas in his notebook. Flowers seemed a good place to start; they’d set the mood for the entire thing, really, so-

A small kiss landed on the back of his neck, and a light smile crossed his lips. Only one man alive could sneak up on him. “Good morning,” he greeted his fiancé as he sat down with himself. “I’m surprised I got here before you.”

“Don’t take this as a complaint, but it took me a lot longer than I would’ve liked to get myself together.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Even if it was probably just the drugs.

“Good. Ah, see? I knew you had plans already,” he added, peering over at the writing.

“I was just waiting for you. And thinking about flowers.”

“Something you and Anju could talk about.”

“That’s something he knows about?”

“Before Tai and I claimed much of his time, he was a gardener, I understand.”

“Huh. Honestly, I was wondering if it could be as simple as roses.”

“Roses are outdated, ridiculous, and if you adorn the place in them, you’ll kill Amanto,” his fiancé informed him as Anju and Tai joined them. While the paler man took a seat all his own, Tovi pulled the grumpy-looking redhead onto his own lap. “No killing Amanto. Tai would slaughter us all in out sleep.”

“Without hesitation,” aforementioned male stated, and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

“Hey!” the redhead protested.

“Sorry, Anju, it’d be out of my hands. I’d have to seek vengeance.”

He turned to his lover. “No killing Amanto.”

“I’m aware,” Tovi replied. “Tell Remi.”

There was a slight pause before Anju turned, but the prince was already holding up his hands- he’d forgotten about the scientist’s allergy. “Everybody anti the classics, I have it,” he submitted, knowing the words weren’t quite right and hating it. Issue the challenge, why not? “What would you suggest, then?” he asked the redhead. “Tovi told me you know a thing or two of these things.”

“Flowers?” he asked doubtfully. “I pretty much just did as I was told.”

Did this guy have to make everything difficult? “But you notice things, I’m sure. Such as, flowers not as… fragrant, I’m guess?” he asked his fiancé, who nodded. “But still has to look amazing.”

Anju did appear to be genuinely thinking about it. “Not fragrant… you seem to want traditional… If you can get them, calla lilies are perfect.”

What? “Ew, you don’t seriously use white for weddings, do you? We want color!”

The other actually had a chuckle at that, pleasing the prince, but noticed a pair of darker-toned hands on pale, freckled thighs. Whatever. As long as Tovi kept paying attention, he could take Anju right there on the table. “Tulips and irises come in all colors,” the patched man managed then. “Hibiscus too- I’ve noticed that actually grows around here, too.”  
Uh, yeah. Just about everyone had some with breakfast. “Those do sound nice. Tovi?”

“Whatever is fine,” he muttered back, face buried in red hair.

No you don’t, Bitch. “So I can just do whatever and you won’t care?”

“Mm-hm,” was the reply, but clearly not paying attention.

“As much as you clearly want to get Anju off,” Remi warned, although the redhead did look quite delicious all flustered, “I know very well you can do two things at once, so find your focus.”

Tovi took the words a little too seriously. “You’re certainly not obligated to marry me if you find it so inconvenient.”

The other prince pursed his lips, still feeling he was right but not wanting to set the other man off even further.

Quietly, Anju spoke (and sounding like he was hating himself a little for it), “It was a little rude to be showing off while you two were talking about wedding stuff.”

“Was it now?” Tovi asked, redirecting his attention to his fiancé. Hearing an outside view seemed to help him understand, and much more quickly than normal. Maybe there was hope for the redhead yet. “Then please accept my apologizes. As long as the ceremony ends in our marriage, the rest doesn’t really matter to me, but please don’t take that apathy to mean I’ve stopped caring for you.”

“…Pardon the hissy fit,” Remi replied.

“Done,” Tovi replied, and leaned forward to kiss him. Soft, not rough like the night before, and it was so easy to-

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Brat?” a new tone drawled.

But before he could ask what Amanto was so pissed about, Tai was turning in his seat and kneeling to almost reach other other’s eye level. “You’re not going to get all jealous over one little kiss, are you? I’ll give you one too,” was the add, both shifting so the newcomer could sit, his lover across his lap- Amanto pulled him close. “Miss me, did you?” the pleased tone spoke when his lover’s mouth trailed his neck.

Wasn’t that a lovely display.

“Well gentlemen, I think we’re in for a show,” Tovi chuckled, and turned to the other royal. “I suppose you have other bullet points to discuss?”

Other… Oh. Right. “I don’t suppose you have your end of the guest list.”

“I wrote it out, I swear, I just forgot it in my room. I’ll get it now,” he offered, easing an annoyed Anju off his lap as he stood. “Just a moment.”

“…That’s probably my fault,” the patched man admitted after he’d gone.

“You’re very skilled at distracting him,” Remi agreed. He hadn’t thought anyone could sideline Tovi’s ability to multitask like Anju had earlier- and hadn’t even been trying! Tovi really was completely obsessed with the redhead. Somewhat alarming and should probably be discussed- and soon.

And Anju still hadn’t replied. “I am trying to meet you halfway,” Remi offered, and saw the redhead’s lips purse, but then a soft sigh left him, like he realized how he was acting.

“It’s… like how you said last night, I should’ve just stayed away,” he spoke, but didn’t elaborate.

“But you didn’t. What were you hoping to uncover from the bushes?”

“I really don’t know. I think… I just wanted to be sure you were nice to Tovi.”

Nice? Nice?? Remi practically worshipped the ground that man walked upon. “Nice?” he managed aloud. “You thought I’d be unkind to him?”

“I didn’t know, and I needed to,” came the hard mutter.

Okay, maybe… maybe… “What has Tovi told you of me?”

“Not much,” Anju admitted. “I think he wanted me to form an opinion on you based on knowing you, not preexisting thoughts. I shouldn’t blame my past experience with people because they were horrible people, but I… tend to jump to the wrong conclusion.”

Tovi had mentioned once or twice that servants in Newhaven tended to have hard lives. Okay, that could be worked with. “I see. So how do I creep my way into your heart?” he asked, trying to be friendly.

The other flushed (Tovi was right, that was adorable), and muttered, “I… don’t know.”

“How did Tovi?”

Tai called out suddenly, on the edge of an orgasm, pulling his lover into a long kiss, nearly concealing himself in the man’s long red hair. “He was kind,” Anju stated out of nowhere. “I didn’t know someone so kind could exist in this world.”

Remi couldn’t stop a small chuckle. That was Tovi’s forte, making those around him feel special and cared for. “I know what you mean. I do apologize for how I spoke to you last night.” Frustration, especially sexual, was a bitch.

To his relief, the patched man nodded. “Likewise. We should at least be trying to get along, if only for Tovi. And never talk to each other like that again.”

Huh. Once this one let his guard down, he was pretty reasonable. “I would never. However, I would love to see how you look with a length of rope tied around you.” Oops. It was probably too soon for that comment; he’d just started thinking about a dark red nylon that-

“Rope? I’m not going anywhere.”

Great Goddess, that was too cute. “Not really the point,” he summarized, then figuring they should all get back to the previous subject before this all went downhill, added, “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“…I’m also a jealous bitch used to getting Tovi all to myself.”

“So we both angry idiots trying for one man’s attractions.” Which they both already had.

“Ugh, it sounds so pathetic when you put it like that,” came the laugh. “But true.”

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were bonding,” Tovi spoke as he rejoined them.

“I think we’ve reached even ground, yes,” Remi replied, and both gazes returned to the redhead.

“That’d… be safe to say,” the redhead spoke carefully.

Remi grinned, happy this was going so well. Turning to Tovi, he asked in his native language, “Happy little three-way?” His fiancé hit him upside the head. “What? You not approve?” he asked then, switching back to Havan.

“You keep trying to jump him and you’re going to scare him off,” Tovi hissed at him in Tamarian, then turned to Anju in his language, “No, you don’t want to know.”

“…Are you sure?” the patched man dared.

“Remi wanted to celebrate our new understanding with a three-way. I think he’s just letting Tai and Amanto’s display get to him.”

Oh, yeah, had nothing to do with wanting to see if Anju had as many freckles covering the rest of his body as he did his cheeks. The guy even wore a shirt; hardly anyone did that here.

“Are you two still doing wedding stuff? Aren’t wedding planners a thing here?” aforementioned redhead asked.

“Remi’s a control freak,” Tovi deadpanned.

Excuse you. “I am not that thing; I just want everything done right. And speaking of,” he added, holding out his hand. His fiancé gave him a small pile of folded-over papers.

Anju whistled low. “That’s a lot of people.”

“Not really. Names and postal information.” Yep, mostly just the required relatives.

“Wow,” came the snicker. “You even send them out yourself?”

“That I…” Shit, what was that word? He asked Tovi. “Delegate, yes. I delegate that to Claire. One of the few people I can trust with these things. So… celebrate?”

Tovi sent him another chastising glare, but Anju spoke as he stood, “You two go ahead if you want; I’m gonna go for a walk.” His lover took hold of his wrist, just tightly enough to get his attention. “I’m fine, I promise. Just want to be on my own a little while. You get that, right?”

Tovi’s back was to the other raven head, but Remi saw him kiss a freckled hand. “I do. As long as you’re not hiding anything else from me.”

“I’m not.”

“All right. Enjoy yourself.”

Anju walked off, Tovi sat, and Remi couldn’t stop himself from commenting, “So he’s keeping secrets now, too?”

The other man glared, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“Oh, well, that’ll help.”

“Could you put a plug in the sarcasm for five minutes, Remi?” he sighed before lighting it.

He sounded exhausted. “…Are you all right?”

“Anju was hiding from me, but in an attempt to spare my feelings,” he spoke, exhaling the smoke.

Did he get a different brand? It smelled more like tobacco and less like, well, garbage. “But… he did tell you.”

“Only because I overheard him talking to Tai. That’s the second time-”

“He lied to you?”

“About his right eye; but I fully admitted I shouldn’t have been asking about it five minutes into meeting him.”

The other prince cringed. “That sounds like something I’d do, actually.”

“I did blame being around you."

“Glad I could help,” was the reply with a roll of his own golden eyes. “Although, can I ask-?”

“You can ask Anju.”

“Dammit.”

“If you ask nicely, I’m sure he’d- Do you have Claire following him?” he asked, looking after where the third man had gone.

Another eye roll. “He wandered into an unknown forested area in the middle of the night- yes, I have Claire following him. Be mad about it.”

Tovi scoffed, shaking his head, but he was smiling. “As much as I hate to admit it, that’s probably not a bad idea at this point.”

“Why, thank you. Believe it or not, I do try. Now, flowers.”

“Oh, for the- Hibiscus. Can we move on now?” he asked to his fiancé’s laughter.

“Yes,” Remi beamed. “To decorations.”

“You’re the one that wants everything multi-colored; why does anything there have to be decided? Unless you’re going beyond streamer and tablecloths. Oh, Great Goddess, tell me you’re not going beyond streamers and tablecloths,” Tovi groaned while his lover grinned evilly, but then the man’s attention shifted.

Remi followed the gaze, finding Claire dragging an unknown man up to them- Anju following uncertainly behind. “Well, what have we here?”

Claire took the public-required bow, still holding the unknown man fast. “This piece of shit was trying to take advantage of your little angel just out of your view. I clearly heard him propositioning Anju and trying to take advantage of the fact he couldn’t understand him- even tried physical advances.”

“Then you know what to do with him,” Remi spoke. “I’ll inform my sister when I see her.”

Claire gave a nod before dragging him off, now screaming protests and pleas for mercy.

“Okay,” Anju asked. “What just happened?”

“Taking advantage is very serious here,” Remi told him while Tovi pulled the redhead to his own lap. “He was attempting to use the fact that you don’t know Tamarian against you and coerce an agreement from you. I am glad I asked Claire to follow you.”

“It… did seem like he was trying to get me to understand something,” the patched man muttered.

“Trust me,” Tovi spoke up. “It’s better you didn’t understand his words.”

Anju looked up, pained at the strained tone. “I’m fine, Tovi, I promise,” he tried to reassure his lover. “But I am realizing that at least a basic understanding of Tamarian would probably be very useful. Care to help me out there?”

A smile crossed the pony-tailed prince’s face. “It would be my pleasure.”

He started that very afternoon, actually, starting with nouns- pointing at this and that and naming the Tamarian word. It was pretty entertaining to watch. Anju really was trying, getting frustrated when he had trouble with a word- which wasn’t often. He had an excellent memory, and while the two were involved with that, Remi began plotting out the wedding.

He already had a date- the same day as the Celebration of Ara Geghetsik. That gave him two months. Plenty of time to put together something gorgeous while not making himself wait too long to marry.

But a few days later, he was side-glancing his fiancé in an unspeakably-boring meeting with Cela and Chadad. His own attention span was running exceptionally loose that day, finding the curves of his love’s face far more interesting than whatever his sister was talking about- right until she said the magic words. “We’ve been getting reports from farmers again about raiders.”

Her brother groaned. “The north again?”

“No. the reports say they appear to be Sheean.”

Called it. “Well, Queen Kria is reasonable, as long as she deals with you.”

“I won’t be going,” Cela deadpanned.

“Why not? You’re clearly-”

“I’m pregnant, found out this morning. I don’t think I have to tell you what that would mean if they found out.”

She didn’t. The neighboring countries would see her as being in a weakened state. No one wanted to find out how much they wanted to attack. People would die, and that was to be avoided for as long as possible.

“I’m going about this as I normally would,” the woman continued. “Send a small party- No, you don’t have to go, but you’re giving the bad news to whoever is- and sending them to the border to see if this can be straightened out that way, and if needed, I’ll send someone Queen Kria’s way.”

If not Cela herself, then… “No. No-no-no.”

“Remi,” his fiancé tried.

“No! That woman is obsessed with you! Leaving you alone with her in her own fucked-up country is not going anywhere good.”

“Remi, no one is saying that,” Tovi spoke again calmly, taking his hand. “Do I ever go to Sha-ree or Bri-la alone?”

“…I suppose not,” he recalled. Haji went with him everywhere. And to those places, at least Emilia did as well. “Sorry.”

Tovi smiled and gave him a kiss. “It may not even come to that anyhow,” he spoke, and turned back to the queen.

“Yes, hopefully not,” she agreed. “I think that’s all for today, unless there’s anything anyone wants to add?” she asked, looking around the table. No one moved to speak. “All right. Remi, get some people together and send them to the northwest border. Now get out,” was the final add to a few scattered snickers.

Remi stood to walk over to her and give her cheek a kiss. “Congratulations, Sister,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she returned in the same manner. “Now scram; you have stuff to do.”

“Yes, my queen,” he chuckled back, and after another kiss and handshake with Chadad, left with Tovi.

“It’s ripping you apart that you can’t have a party for her, isn’t it?” the other man chuckled in the hall.

“Once that kid is out, this place won’t know what hit it,” Remi replied seriously.

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Hungry?”

“Yes, but…”

“Oh, you’re meeting up with Anju.”

“You’re welcome to join us; we’ll be working on his language skills.”

“I should probably go carry out Cela’s orders; the sooner I get them on their way, the better.”

“…You two have been making some pretty impressive excuses not to be around each other.”

“I really do have to go do this- you know that.”

Tovi stopped to pull him aside in the nearly-empty hall. “I also know it won’t take you longer than ten minutes.”

“…I can’t say I’m fond of the irritation in his eyes when he looks at me, but… that does seem to be dulling.”

“I’ll ask him about that.”

“And promptly make it worse.”

“I won’t say that you mentioned it, obviously,” came the sigh.

“Wait. Is that why you’re asking me? Did he say something?”

“No, no; I just wanted to be sure things between you two weren’t souring, and that’s all I’ll be doing with Anju.”

“…Okay.”

“And once I’ve spent a couple hours with Anju, how about you and I spend some time together? It has been awhile, hasn’t it? Especially since I started teaching Anju Tamarian.”

“I… can’t say I would mind.”

“Good,” Tovi smiled, and Remi felt ridiculous- how did this guy keep making him feel like a schoolkid with a crush? “I’ll come find you later, then.”

“Looking forward to it,” he replied, daring to steal a lengthy kiss from his fiancé. 

He was whole-hearted kissed back, startlingly so, the other man pulling him close while they leaned against the wall.

“Stop.”

“Hn? When did you get so shy?”

“I didn’t, I just… I want to wait until I get you to myself later.”

“You’re right, that does sound better,” his lover agreed, giving him another kiss that was far from chaste, but without the intention of mauling him. “I’ll see you later on, then.”  
Remi gave a nod, and after one more soft kiss, the other man continued on alone. “Great Goddess,” he breathed, and headed down to the training grounds.

&

Just as before, he asked for volunteers first- he really hated having to pull rank and order people around. Luckily, people were interested.

May, as before, but picked Cris to join her. While Emilia and Cris had hands up as well, he picked a couple others, and after doing so, took them aside to explain why. “I’d prefer to keep you two close by in case this isn’t the last we hear of them. If Tovi has to go to Sha-ree, you two will be going with him.”

“No problem,” Emilia agreed, and Cris nodded their agreement. “We’re always happy to baby sit your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” he corrected irritably.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t have the same ring.”

He rolled his eyes. “Scram.”

“Hey Amir, wanna spar?” an annoyingly familiar tone spoke.

“So eager for me to embarrass you, Winters?” Remi asked, reaching for a practice sword.

“Well, I didn’t mean just me,” the man continued. “I also have my friend Saulien here.”

Another hulking moron too eager to fight. “Fine, then,” the prince replied. “Come at me.”

Only Winters charged, immediately crossing blades with himself, but the other challenger hung back, watching. Remi kept the edge of his senses on him.

It wasn’t until the prince gave Winters the impression he was winning that Remi noticed Saulien gone from the spot. His current opponent was making a lot of noise, so it was difficult to hear around him, but…

There.

He ducked and spun around Winters, the strike that was aimed for the prince hitting the larger man- and dropping him. “Shit, that would’ve hurt,” Remi muttered. “Not trying to kill me, are you?”

“Never, my prince,” Saulien replied, but the tone held no remorse.

Terrific. Now he had to have an eye kept on these two idiots. “I’m done playing for today; you children will have to entertain each other,” he drawled, and stuck his sword in the ground before leaving.

Someone fast approaching behind him. No, charging. He swiftly turned just in time to see the matter being dealt with- Emilia, May, a few he knew and a few he didn’t, all overtaking Saulien. “Aw, I feel loved,” he chuckled. “Thanks, everyone, you saved me some trouble. And you,” he continued to the pinned man. “Accompany me to the dungeons. You too, Winters.”

“Hey, I just wanna kick your ass, I never-”

“Then you won’t mind coming with us.”

The captain gave a nod, actually looking nervous for once. He was probably innocent, but a few questions wouldn’t hurt.

He and those who’d defended him brought Saulien to a cell, then asked Winters to join him upstairs- with Emilia, just in case.

“Shit, this is your room, isn’t it?” the captain remarked on arrival.

Personal quarters were comprised of three rooms: bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room. While Remi didn’t use the last very often, it was perfect for situations like this. “Yes,” he replied, making himself comfortable. “Have a seat.”

The other warily did so while Emilia stood by the prince, glaring him down.

“So. You and Saulien were pretty friendly before he tried to kill me.”

“I never-”

“Where did he say he’s from? I don’t recall seeing him before a week or so ago.”

The captain was clearly battling with his temper, but calmly replied, “He told me his family lived near the Sheean border. That all the raiding parties that get through made him want to learn how to fight and join the army. Something about protecting others.”

Remi snorted. “That’s not really your thing, is it?”

“Given a go-ahead, I will gladly take out as many of those assholes as possible.”

“Until you learn to stay your sword, that’s not happening.”

“This country is so weak! Why don’t we-?”

“Winters,” the prince spoke in a warning tone. “I did not bring you here to discuss my sister’s policies.”

“…We could take them out.”

“No, we can’t,” was the returned growl. “Our military force is not even half-”

“Not Sha-ree.”

“…You mean the north.” That would be a pretty even match, but an even match could go either way.

“Yes,” the captain spoke, eyes glinting with hope- for blood. “We could easily take them once and for all! You’d just have to convince the queen-”

“-that it’s worth the lives of at least half her army,” Remi finished. “And until replenished, we’d be easy targets. The day will likely come when we have to fight the north, but no one is rushing into it and that includes King Turay. You take this conversation off topic again, and I’ll throw you in with your friend.”

“He’s not my friend.”

“You literally said he was earlier.”

“Sounded good at the time,” the other waved him off. “I barely know the guy. We sparred a couple times; thought the two of us had a pretty good shot at taking you.”

“Well, I’m always happy to prove you wrong there. Dismissed.”

Winters looked surprised, but that didn’t stop him from leaving.

“He’s probably not a threat, but I still want him followed, at least for a time.”

“And Saulien?”

“I have to talk to Cela. Scram.”

“Yes, my prince,” she chimed, but before leaving asked, “Would you like me to see about the queen coming this way when she’s available?”

“Huh? Oh, sure. Thanks.”

“…Remi-”

“I need Winters followed. We can have a gushy heart-to-heart later, if absolutely necessary.”

“I’m holding you to that.” He could hear the smile in her tone, and the door closed.

He exhaled, and moved to the window nook in the bedroom he preferred. The weather was windy and cool, and- oh. It always had a nice view, but the one he was getting now was just perfect.

It seemed Tovi had gotten Anju into the trees again, the two over at the far edge of the gardens, the redhead propped up and pressed against a large tree trunk- and the angle was just perfect to see Tovi’s wanton expression.

His hand slid into his shorts before he overanalyzed it. Watching Tovi devour Anju was just too enticing, and Great Goddess, one he’d lifted a freckled leg up over his shoulder, Remi could see everything. Anju took Tovi’s cock greedily, thrusting back and moaning, body flushed and no doubt burning with need, the both of them.

Precum was dripping large drops already, Remi’s steady movement smearing the warm fluid over himself. He stroked himself faster when Anju’s head lolled to the side and he came in thick streams, continuing to hold on while Tovi sought out the same.

Remi couldn’t hold on, didn’t want to hold on, and came hard before his fiancé did, immediately losing the shorts to wipe himself off before he got his favorite spot stained. When he looked again, Tovi had finished too, and was gently lowering his lover back to the ground.

He smiled at the scene, and went to get a new pair of shorts.

&

Cela showed up a short while later (he’d completely forgotten about Emilia’s offer), and was even less impressed by the earlier series of events than himself, coming to the conclusion that the idiot could spend the night where he was and be questioned by the woman herself the next day.

When she felt like it. 

By then, it looked like Tovi and Anju had left the gardens, so he decided to head down himself. The sun was beginning to set, giving a lovely view, and brought the notebook and folder he was keeping track of wedding plans with. He had flower, theme, and color- that should be enough to pick out an invitation, and had several samples to choose from.  
He had it narrowed down to three when the sun was half-asleep and there was a soft kiss on his neck. “Hi, Tovi,” he muttered, not looking up.

“I had no idea invitations were so mesmerizing,” the newcomer chuckled.

“You do it right, they are,” was the return, and looked up. “Anju all mad I’m hoarding you this evening?”

“It helped when I pointed out he’s been hoarding me since we hit land.”

“So he can see reason. Impressive.”

“Remi.”

“What? I’ll agree that he’s adorable, but as far as you’re concerned, he’s a spoiled child.”

“And that’s my fault. I’m currently discouraging the behavior. Now, did you want to get together just to bicker?”

The shorter-haired man held up the invites. “Pick one.”

“…Is this a trap?”

“No. I can’t decide between these three, and they have to be sent out soon. Pick one.”

Tovi looked between them for about a minute, plucked one, and held it out to him.

It was… actually a nice pick. The top edge was red hibiscus, going with the theme, the matching script elegant without being pompous... “All right.”

“All right? Just like that?”

“As I said, I couldn’t decide. I thought I’d try for your opinion, and since I not only got it, but got it without complaint, I’ll go with it.”

“…Huh. That’s refreshingly mature of you.”

“That’s the aim,” he replied, going back to the papers- but a gentle touch took hold of his chin, forcing him to look back up.

“My breath?” Tovi questioned. “What is it?”

Remi was surprised he hadn’t heard. “I’m fine. What’s with you?”

“You’re not fine. My Remi is a headstrong pain in the ass, and I’d like to know what you’ve done with him.”

The other sat back, taking a breath. “Promise you won’t do that freaking out thing you do.”

“I will do my best,” he swore.

Remi recounted his afternoon.

Tovi totally started freaking out. “He attacked you directly and he’s still alive?!” his fiancé hissed, trying not to draw attention.

“Cela’s a queen, not a dictator.”

“Sounds as if there were plenty of witnesses to me.”

Remi smiled, and leaned forward to take his lover’s hand. “She has him sitting in a cell all night, then, in all likelihood, sent off for years of hard labor in the morning. How much more could your inner sadist ask for?”

Tovi sighted, but then smiled, squeezing his hand. “I was asking myself the same thing about you this afternoon.”

“Huh?”

“When you were watching Anju and I.”

“…Oh. Saw that, did you? You… didn’t tell Anju, did you?”

“I almost did but decided against it. If he’d reacted poorly… Enjoy the show, did you?”

“Intensely.”

“Good. That means you owe me,” Tovi grinned.

“Owe you?” the other asked, cocking his head.

“You got to watch me, now I get to watch you,” the other man replied as he stood, then held out his hand. “You. Me. Bonfire. Now.”

The smell of burning wood had been wafting awhile now; there was probably a large crowd already. “We’re bringing this stuff back to my room first.”

“Fair enough. I’d hate to see the mess you’d turn to if it were lost.”

“As you should.”

The walk back was quiet between them, but not uncomfortable. Remi dropped off the things to his desk, but when Tovi turned back to the door, Remi took his hand to pull him back. “You’re so against dancing for me,” he pouted. “Why?”

“I’m not,” his lover assured him, leading him to sit on the bed. “I’m just thinking I’d like to give you a private show- we can hear the music just fine in here.”

“Forgive me for doubting you.”

It didn’t take Remi long to find a beat, and actually found himself feeling a little flustered. They’d never been like this before, at least not privately. He’d always danced by the bonfire until Tovi’s gaze was mad with lust. Would it even have the same effect here?

Yes, yes it would, Remi noted now, his lover sitting back on his hands with a familiar glint in his gaze. Tovi’s eyes roaming over him only served to encourage him further, it always did, and as the beat picked up, so did his movements- and Tovi licked his lips.

An impulse hit the older man, and he strode over to his lover to slide into his lap. “Do you want me?” he muttered heatedly.

The other’s head tilted. “Are you offering what I think you are?”

He gave a nod.

“…You’re not just doing this-”

“It has nothing to do with any whiny redheads. I’ve been wanting to try, but… I needed to be in the right mood, you know?”

Tovi paused. “You’re sure.”

Not at all. “Yeah.”

The longer-haired man hesitated a second longer, then replied, “Okay. I won’t deny I’ve thought about it. In any case, up there is a bad choice for a first time, so-” he continued, and promptly proceeded to change positions. Remi let out an undignified yelp of surprise, his heart hammering in his throat when he saw the other man on top of himself. _‘Settle down,’_ he scolded himself. _‘This is Tovi; the last thing he’d be is a threat.’_

His lover leaned down to kiss him than and it was easy to lose himself in it, warm and happy and if Tovi kept moaning into his mouth like that he might just finish before they’d even started.

The younger man began working his way down the form laid out in front of himself, moving tortuously slow- Remi was half out of his mind with pleasure by the time his lover was licking up the side of his own stiff shaft. “Tovi…”

“I’m getting to it,” came the chuckled reply, and the sound of a bottle popping echoed through the room. Remi took a deep breath through his nose and tried not to tense up.

It helped that Tovi kept sucking while sliding the first digit in, but once he had, Remi felt himself making a face before he could even think to stop himself.

“It’s okay if you hate it,” came the good-natured reply. “It always has been.”

“I know… Try another one. Just to be sure.”

“You’re the boss,” Tovi more sighed than spoke, and did so.

“That’s… not terrible…”

“You hate it, Remi, deal with it,” his fiancé scoffed them, withdrawing to come back up to his eye level. “Has taking me gotten so dull?”

“Not hardly,” was the immediate return. “I just… know you like it, and-”

“Honestly, I was looking forward to a night where I didn’t have to do all the work.”

“…Oh. In that case, get on your back.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Remi covered his lover’s body with his own, burying the other man in a demanding kiss that was greedily returned, already grinding hard against each other. “You do want it tonight,” he purred. “Do you even want fingers or should I just skip to the main event?”

“Yes,” Tovi breathed. “I love it when you take me like that.”

“Definitely doable,” he agreed, and immediately started slicking himself up.

“Come on, Remi,” came the pained whine. “I want you.”

“You’re making that abundantly clear,” the other man returned, now positioning himself between his lover’s spread legs. He didn’t waste a moment more before pushing himself into the tight heat.

Tovi’s pleasure echoed through the room, and kept his first couple thrusts slow. But once his fiancé was back to begging, substantially increased that pace to hear his love’s cries bounce endlessly off the walls.

Great Goddess, this was perfect. There was no better feeling than Tovi howling underneath himself, the two of them swimming in ecstasy, climbing faster and faster, and when Tovi’s pained moan rang in his ears, Remi was right behind him, spilling into him just as the other man finished messing himself.

Remi couldn’t resist leaning down to lap at it.

“Great Goddess,” Tovi’s own sated tone came. “I wasn’t the only one wanting it tonight.”

“I’ll never have enough of you,” the other swore, now curling close.

“I’ve been putting you through a lot lately; I’m sorry about that,” the pony-tailed man muttered, placing a kiss among shorter sweaty strands.

“You’re worth the aggravation.”

“That’s sweet of you to say,” Tovi chuckled in return. “Are you certain your grumpy ass just has a lack of options?”

“You’re the only option my grumpy ass wants,” Remi deadpanned, and felt another kiss on the top of his head.

“…What about the option of a bath?” the younger man ventured.

“Okay, that option I’ll take too,” he admitted, reluctantly pulling himself up.

“I thought you might. Then we can get the covers changed and settle in for the night, unless you have some other plans for us.”

“I had wanted to go back to the bonfire, but I think I’m too tired now,” came the further admittance. “I like your plan better.”

“Good. Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Remi was probably a little too happy to find his lover still with him under the covers the next morning- well, afternoon. Almost. Amazing Anju hadn’t come looking for the man yet… or had Anju learned how to back off? Huh.

“’Morning,” Tovi muttered now, eyes opening.

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, I’ve been awake a little while; just didn’t want to move yet. I think we both have to soon, though.”

“Oh? I know I do, but…”

“Well, I don’t have anything official, but I do love watching you order others around.”

Remi snorted. “Do you?”

“Very much.”

“Mm. Your whole demeanor changes into something quite striking. Especially when Winters thinks he can actually beat you. Actually, speaking of-”

“Winters will be under watch, probably unnecessarily, a week or so. I bet Cela’s already sentenced Saulien, so don’t worry about that anymore.”

“There is worry- worry about whether or not he was plotting alone.”

“Things I’m sure Cela will find out,” his fiancé replied to a knock on the door. “Or she thinks I need to be there for that,” he added in a low grumble, getting up to answer the door. “Maya. Let me guess; Cela wants me in the throne room.”

“You are very intuitive, my prince,” she smiled with a good natured nod.

“Tell her I’ll be over as soon as I get dressed.”

“If I may, you should hurry.”

“Noted,” he replied, and closed the door again.

“I should probably get clothes in my room,” Tovi spoke, getting up himself.

“We’re pretty much the same size,” his lover shrugged.

“You just want to be able to say that I’m in your pants all day.”

“You present an opportunity, I’m taking it.”

Tovi snorted. “I think I definitely need to get my own clothes now.”

“…That room does miss you.”  
“We won’t be in the guest house long, I promise. Now get your ass dressed,” he continued. “I know Cela’s punishments aren’t nearly as enjoyable as mine.”

“And yours leave a lot to be desired,” Remi drawled in return, another knock sounding. “I’m coming! I need longer than five seconds to get dressed!”

“I promised the queen I wouldn’t leave until you were with me,” Maya returned.

Remi groaned, going for his closet. He pulled on shorts and a vest for himself (it was freaking warm today) and offered the same to Tovi. With a good-natured roll of his eyes, he took them.

Despite that the both of them were very aware of the way to the throne room, Maya lead them to where the queen waited. “About time, Brother,” she greeted him from her royal seat.

“Had I been aware you wanted me present, I would’ve gotten up earlier,” he told her, then to her husband, “’Morning, Chadad.”

The other man gave a nod as he himself took the spot at Cela’s right side, Tovi standing by his side. Sadly, no seat for him until they were officially married, but- “You do know you don’t have to be here, right?”

“Call it ‘professional curiosity.’”

“Call it what you like, it’s you being a sadist.”

“Boys,” Cela sighed.

“All right, all right; let’s get this over with.”

The queen gave a nod to the captain of her guard, and she went to retrieve the prisoner.

“Ugh, he’s not even here yet and you had me hurry like that?” Remi continued to complain. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“It’s not my fault you sleep till noon,” the woman returned dryly. “You can eat after. Tovi, will you kindly do something to keep your fiancé quiet?”

“I’m afraid everything I can think of is likely to annoy you further,” the pony-tailed man replied, making the aforementioned man snort.

“Great Goddess,” Cela sighed, but she was snickering too- as was her husband.

Saulien was brought in to them a short while later, in chains and heavily guarded by a few of those who’d pinned him the day before- Emilia and Cris included. And the prideful ass had the audacity to stare them in the face.

His gaze wasn’t unmatched.

“Well?” Cela spoke, tone a thousand times more official than it had been prior. “What have you to say for yourself, if anything?”

“Nothing I say you will hear,” he returned.

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do. Everyone with a say is content to let this country sit in weakness while others tower over us and daily raid our borders- you lot sitting comfortably in the capital!”

“Tell me,” Remi questioned calmly. “How does killing me help solve any of that?”

“It makes a statement,” Saulien replied. “That those of us living on the borders will not suffer in neglect anymore!”

“For a problem that’s allegedly so bad,” Cela spoke. “I haven’t received any reports from that area, at least not recently.”

“Oh, you send parties when there’s reports, but what about preventing those reports? There needs to be a patrol on the borders so Sha-ree and the north cannot just carry on as they please!”

“We do not currently have the ability to spread out our army in such a way,” the woman told him. “We are doing all we can.”

“It’s not enough!”

“I know,” Cela added softly. “But at present, it’s all we have.”

“And you think that makes it all better?” Saulien snarled.

“No, but I want you to know where I’m coming from; you’ll have five years of hard labor to reflect on it.”

“What?!”

“No matter your intentions, you tried to kill my brother, and I will not let that pass. Take him away.”

At that point the prisoner started to struggle and tried to break free- he was wholeheartedly overpowered.

“Remi, would you join the escort back down to the cells?”

“My pleasure, Sister,” the prince replied, and started to walk out with the others.

“Aw, what a good little bitch,” Saulien spoke as if the comment had been endearing.

“How dare you,” Emilia snarled with a sharp pull on the chains.

“Now, now,” Remi calmly told her. “If he wants to pretend he’s still a threat despite his epic failure, who are we to stop him?”

“You wouldn’t be so cocky if I were unchained,” the prisoner bit back.

“I think we’re already established that I very much would,” the prince drawled, and walked down to the dungeons with the guard, Saulien spitting insults the entire time.

He was grateful to get back to Tovi and his sister. “I suppose you have to go now,” he assumed of his fiancé.

“I can eat with you first,” Tovi replied. “I told Anju I’d meet up with him again in the afternoon.”

“If you’re sure; I don’t want an angry redhead at my heels.”

The other man snorted. “I’m sure.”

“Care to join us, Sister?”

“I already ate, and I’m afraid I have things to attend to. But I’ll see you both at dinner tonight.”

“All right.” He gave her a kiss and headed to the kitchen with Tovi.

&

The days continued much the same way. Remi was doing what he could to give Anju space as he adjusted to living in a new country, and the redhead moved into Tovi’s room with him. A bit of an annoyance, as the patched man could easily have a room of his own, but had declined for some reason. He’d asked to stay with Tovi, and of course Tovi couldn’t refuse him.

But gratefully, Anju seemed to also recognize the two wanted time on their own, and because of that, this afternoon was shaping up to be a very interesting one indeed. There had been some making out and rolling around on the bed initially, but now were simply talking, enjoying each other’s company.

Then Tovi had turned the topic to a certain redhead, and Remi couldn’t stop a sigh.

“You just have to understand where Anju’s coming from,” Tovi was trying again. “Being tied up or having his senses cut off, he won’t see that as kinky, he’ll see that as a threat.”

“Ugh, I thought you were saying he wasn’t a prude.”

“He’s not, but when he worked for General and Lady Wilmot… Remi, a lot of bad things happened to him there. I know you haven’t seen him without a shirt yet, but there are so many scars on his back- it’s heartbreaking.”

Okay, no one had said anything about actual physical violence. “What kind of scars?”

“From a whip,” Anju’s voice came now the princes seeing him enter. Crap, they’d left the door open again. “Because I told the overseer exactly what I thought of him and his master. A few times. Mom patched them up the best she could, but-”

“My heart, I-”

“It’s okay, Tovi, I’m not mad.” His gaze shifted to the other raven head. “Pretty sure I’d like to hit you just once, though.”

“Because I was curious?”

“There’s a thick line between being curious and intrusive, and you were way the hell over it. I don’t think of myself as a prude, but Tovi’s right- you try any of that shit with me and you won’t get a pleasant reaction.”

“Not even if I swore to take the very best care of you?”

“I don’t trust you that far.”

Well, that had stung a lot more than he’d thought it would. “And what if Tovi was the one asking?”

“Tovi wouldn’t ask me to do something I didn’t want to- a clear difference between the two of you.”

“I don’t recall actually asking anything of you.”

“No, you’re trying to find a loophole- I’m not sure which is worse.”

“Gentlemen,” Tovi finally intervened. “Perhaps we should all just take a moment to cool down.”

Yeah no, not when he was so close to finally figuring out that irritating little head. “I didn’t mean a challenge. You know Tovi much better ad I assume trust him more- I only wanted to know how far that trust went.”

“…Oh.” Anju gaze shifted to the pony-tailed man. “Is Tovi into that?”

Yes, he was, but Remi doubted very much he'd admit it. A small smile did form on the younger prince’s face. “I could go either way, but as you said, I’d never force you into something you didn’t want. And for the record, neither would Remi.”

Anju paused. “I’ll think about it. I’m gonna go find Tai,” was the add, and made his way back out before either of the other two could speak anything else.

“Not going after him?” Remi asked when his fiancé sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“No,” he muttered. “Badgering him will only make it worse. He’ll come back when he’s ready to talk.”

Unsure what else to do, his lover sat next to him. “I… did it again, didn’t I? I’m sorry.” He was always pushing too hard, too fast…

Tovi managed a smile, taking his hand. “I’m not mad at either of you. And despite how hostile that exchange was, I think it might have actually done you both some good. I just hope Anju sees that.”

“Tai’s pretty logical, when he wants to be,” Remi pointed out, putting his arm around his lover’s shoulders. “I’m sure he’ll help.”  
“I hope you’re right.”

The two sat quietly for a while, taking comfort in each other’s warmth, before cautious footsteps were heard coming towards them again. Had Anju come around so quickly? _‘Figured he’d be moping a few hours, at least.’_

But it appeared so, the redhead peering into the room again, concern immediately crossing his features. “What’s wrong?”

Remi stood. “I’ll let you two talk,” he spoke, and left the room- going only so far as the hallway. Eavesdropping had always been a bad habit.

But they were talking too quietly for him to make out. Dammit.

There wasn’t anywhere he needed to be, he’d planned on spending the afternoon with Tovi… Well. There was being responsible for once and asking Cela if they’d gotten a response from Queen Kria yet. Just the thought of talking politics made his skin crawl, but he managed to drag his feet to the woman’s office.

“Remi,” Cela’s surprised tone greeted him, Sadzi forever at her side. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here of your own will.”

“Decided to be a big boy today,” he drawled back. “I was wondering if you’d heard back from Queen Kria yet.”

“That’s a little creepy.”

“Why?”

“Because we just did, and, well, long story short-”

“Nooooo,” the prince whined.

“I see you wasted no time returning to your childish self.”

He sighed. “You’ve seen how she drools over him. I wouldn’t be surprised if she and Nethys were up to something, you know.”

“I think you give them too much credit. We’ll finish getting our visitors moved to permanent quarters first, but then Tovi’s going to Sha-ree.”

“He’s not the only one who can talk to her.”

“No, but he is the best choice, and you know it. Stop whining.”

Another sigh. “When are you sending him?”

“Three days from now. You have plenty of time to be over-dramatic about it, but could you do it when I’m not around?”

Remi stuck out his tongue at his sister, immediately realizing it didn’t do much to help his cause, which she was quick to point out. “I’m not ruling, I don’t have to be mature,” he retorted.

“You’re in for a rude awakening if something happens to me before this child is of age.”

“Then I will continue to pray for your good health and fortune,” the prince replied with a chuckle. “I’m gonna go warn Tovi.”

The queen rolled her eyes and waved him off.

&

When he got back to the room, though, he found both occupants curled up together in a patch of sunlight, warm in bed. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, but now he couldn’t talk to Tovi. Dammit.

He could always go train, but… there was someplace else he was starting to have an itch to visit- he just hoped there wasn’t too many people there today.

Gratefully only a couple of people were hovered in prayer at Astarte’s Clearing, and Remi easily found a place to sit before her likeness. Finding the words he wanted to speak to her, well, that took a little longer.

He was worried about Tovi. That was a place to start, the raven head reasoned, praying a little awkwardly for his fiancé’s safe return. He paused then, chewing on his lower lip. One person got up and left. After a couple minutes, so did the second.

Remi took a deep breath. “I can’t shake the feeling that things are about to change in a big way, and if so, I’ll do my best to trust you through that. It’s not just Anju, either, but knocking some sense into that one wouldn’t go unappreciated.”

He paused again, wondering if those were the right words. “We’re shaping up to have bigger problems; the borders being more active, and our neighboring rulers more and more apathetic.” Looking up at the goddess’ calm visage, he took another breath before casting his gaze down again. “I guess Anju isn’t the only one who needs sense knocked into him.”

“No, he’s not,” a light, feminine tone chuckled, and Remi’s head shot up to the statue, where now a woman in almost the exact same likeness stood as well, a calm smile in place. “But so rarely do any admit it.”

“My lady,” the prince spoke, head bowed low and shifting to kneel. It wasn’t unheard of for deities to appear, but he’d certainly never expected it to happen to himself. “Forgiveness for disturbing you.”

“Oh, you little sweetheart, you’ve done no such thing,” she replied, walking over to lift his chin so his gaze met her own again. “You weren’t sure if you were being heard; I wanted to bring an end to that doubt.”

“It shouldn’t have been there to begin with, but it never will be again,” he promised.

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “You are such a good boy when you want to be. Don’t worry too much over Tovi. He’ll be fine.”

“…I have your word on that, my lady?”

“You do. Also that you do have bigger problems brewing, so you’re going to need a clear head.”

“I understand. Thank you, my lady,” he replied, giving another bow.

She leaned down to give his forehead a kiss. “Go on now.”

Remi gave a nod. “Thank you for your time, my lady,” his head giving a final bow, as when he looked up, she was gone again.

He stayed there a few moments, unsure if that had actually happened or not. Finally, he stood, deciding he was getting in on some cuddling action. If Anju wanted to bitch when he woke up, let him bitch.

&

Oh, _Great Goddess_ was that redhead bitching, but not about the cuddling. That he had actually seemed warily okay with when he rose, but the news Remi’d had to give afterward seemed to stagnate any and all progress made with him thus far.

Tovi was saying good-bye to the redhead now while the carriages finished loading, Remi waiting to see his fiancé off. Emilia and Cris were already on a horse on either side of the carriage, Haji standing by- and a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “I don’t have to calm you down too, do I?” Tovi’s tone chuckled in his ear.

“I’m actually doing a fairly good job on my own for once,” Remi replied, turning to face the newcomer. “Though I’m sure there’ll be at least one obligatory panic attack after you go.”

“I’ll be fine. Emilia, Cris, and Haji will be shadowing my every step. And instead of moping the entire time I’m gone, you could use this as an opportunity.”

“I’m afraid to ask what you mean by that.”

“You and Anju have been doing a brilliant job avoiding each other, but it needs to stop. You’re both behaving like children. It’d be nice if you two were at least on speaking terms when I returned.”

“…I make no promises. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, my breath. I already look forward to my return.”

“As do I. I love you.”

“I love you too, my breath.”

Remi kept a hold on his lover’s hand for the short walk to the carriage, releasing him only when he absolutely had to- and for a long, deep kiss he clung to as long as Tovi let him.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” came the promise with another soft kiss.

“Now who’s lying?” Remi grumbled, but accepted it.

He watched the carriage until it was invisible over the horizon, and in turning, glanced upwards. Anju was in Tovi’s bedroom window, and Great Goddess, he looked _miserable_.

_‘It’d be nice if you were at least on speaking terms when I returned.’_

Ugh. The very dead last thing he wanted to do right now was feign a good mood.

He glanced up at Anju again. _‘But I might just be able to pull it off.’_

Dragging his feet back inside, Remi made his way up to the room, using, well, they weren’t exactly secret passages, but they made getting around the palace a lot easier for the few that knew about them. Now, the prince used them for the quiet, sorting out how he was going to approach the redhead- he’d forgotten just how much more quickly he’d reach his destination, though.

An invitation to join him outside in the gardens. Simple.

A chuckle pulled him from his thoughts. “I can still kick your ass, Moore,” he warned the guard, and raised his hand to knock.

Part of him was surprised Anju answered. “How the hell did you get up here so quickly?” came the immediate question.

“Do you not know every corner of structure you raised in?” he asked with a smile.

“I didn’t exactly have free reign,” was the dour reply.

Right. Dammit. “Ah. Of course, forgive me.”

“Yeah. Did you want something?”

Remi willed himself not to lash out. “I do not want us as strangers, you? Tovi being gone does not mean we avoid each other, I think.”

Anju was quiet for a little while, but when he replied, it was not only in Tamarian, but near-perfect Tamarian. He’d learned so much so quickly. Amazing. “We probably shouldn’t be,” he agreed, probably working under a similarly-placed guilt trip. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Have you been on any of the paths the gardens?” It was a little cliché, but the odds were good it’d interest him.

“I wouldn’t mind going.”

“Will you join me there now?”

“Lead the way.”

&

The walk down was expected to be quiet, but once they’d been outside awhile and the silence remained, Remi started to worry. Anju didn’t look unhappy, exactly, but he didn’t exactly look happy, either.

The gardens themselves were in the height of bloom, assisting both children as they played and adults as they, well, that could be called playing too. “What do you think?” Remi finally managed to ask.

“It’s impressive. You clearly have a lot of good people working here.”

“I like to think so. If this crosses a line, I apologize, but would you like to be one of them? Tovi told me you enjoyed the work you did before,” he was quick to add on.

“…To a point,” was the hesitant, but not angry, reply. “I mean, I did, but I think it was because there was a freedom being outside that you couldn’t get anywhere else on the estate. It’s a job, a job I know well, at least I like to think I do, but I don’t know if… Well, I do like being outside, if nothing else.”

“No pressure. I’m just trying to help you occupy your time in ways you enjoy.”

“Fair enough, but why? I’m not your responsibility.”

Great Goddess, how long was Tovi going to keep this one sheltered?

“…Right?”

“Technically, while Tovi is away, you are. But please know that isn’t why I asked you for some of your time. I do feel we should be getting to know each other,” Remi told him. _‘Even if you fight me every step of the way.’_

“I agree, I just, you know… also feel obligated to hate you.”

Remi laughed. That much was obvious. “That’s cultural, as Tovi would say. Monogamy is the only acceptable form of affection where you’re from, the normalcy, so it’s your first reaction to see me as a threat. Please don’t; that isn’t how I see you.”

“…How do you see me?” Anju dared.

An irritant. But also… “Someone Tovi cares for, and that alone is enough to make me want to get to know you. I don’t like that you’re suspicious of me, especially when all I’d like to be is your friend.”

“…But you go ahead and assume I’m a prude because I won’t let you tie me up.”

“I am human, and therefore make mistakes myself. I was speaking from frustration. Tovi’s been trying so desperately to hold everything together and you seem not only blissfully unaware but determined to stay that way.” There. Got it all out without being offensive. Hopefully. 

“…If it means anything, I’ve been trying to knock that shit off.”

Remi chuckled. “It does.”

A few moments passed, and Anju volunteered, “As much as I like the sun, I hear you’re more of a night person.”

Was… was he making conversation? Yes! “I do enjoy the sun as well,” the prince smiled, stepping aside so a couple kids could run by unhindered. “But yes, guilty. The stars have fascinated me since I was young. At least half my books are of constellations and the stories they hold.”

“I… knew stars made pictures, but I didn’t know they had stories too,” the patched man admitted.

“Yes, nearly every culture has a story, usually religious in nature, of how the stars came to make the shapes they do, and depending who you’re asking, the same set of stars could be a very different image,” the darker-toned man spoke, trying not to get too carried away. A young couple he saw around a lot were a feet off, and waved, which he returned.

“…Nearly?” Anju asked.

“Sha-ree and the neighboring Bri-la have no use for such things, it seems.”

“…The way Tovi was talking earlier… it seemed… like they’re harsh places to live.”

“The people themselves make it that way,” Remi bit back hard, but then recoiled. “That wasn’t directed at you. I suppose I’m a little worried myself.” Understatement.

“Then why did you send him?”

Someone really didn’t understand how things worked around here. If Tovi wasn’t telling him anything, he was probably assuming Chadad and himself in charge, and no. Cela always took input from those around her, but her decisions were final. “I didn’t. Cela did, and because he’s able to communicate with them better than anyone else in the country.”

“Is there a reason they need to be communicated with? Not gonna lie, they sound kinda dickish.”

Remi snorted at the comment, side-stepping Cris’s little girl picking flowers along the edge of the path. She looked up to blink her big yellow eyes at them, and then held out a red hibiscus to the prince. Talk about a good omen. “Thank you very much,” he smiled, and she ran off, giggling.

“I agree,” he continued after smelling the flower. “But their country borders ours to the west. While we have no problems with peaceful parties crossing our borders, the past few weeks have had reports of raiding parties crossing, although that’s being generous. Teenage pranks, really, but stealing from hardworking families will not be tolerated. Cela sent Tovi to ask nicely, but if it continues after that, we’ll have to reinforce the border between our countries.” Somehow. Cela was right; they didn’t have the people to go around for that. “If it’s still a problem somehow, well…”

“War?”

“Let’s hope not. We’ve worked hard for the peace we enjoy here.” And again, small army. No go. “This should be all that’s needed; Tovi’s an excellent diplomat when properly motivated.”

“You’re telling me,” Anju mumbled, his flushed expression immediately after suggesting he hadn’t meant to voice the sentiment out loud.

“Oh? Dare I ask what things he’s managed to talk you into?”

“I don’t know,” the redhead replied, tone just as sugary. “Do you want to get punched in the face?”

Good luck landing that hit. “Still too soon, eh? Too bad. Maybe someday you’ll be comfortable telling me your secrets.”

Anju scoffed. “You mean Tovi hasn’t blabbed everything already? I don’t think I believe that.”

“Some things, but not all things.” He paused before adding, “There was mention of a lovely afternoon under a maple tree.”

The other hung his head.

“Aw, what’s wrong, little nymph?”

“Do _not_ call me that.”

Remi held up his hands. Okay, too far, that was fair. “I meant no offense. Tovi said you seemed to like the nickname.”

“From Tovi.”

“Does that mean I can come up with my own?”

“…Can I call you ‘annoying jerk?’”

“Only if I can call you a self-involved child.” Oops, he might hear about that one later. Or maybe not, he realized now, looking at Anju’s pensive face.

“Self-involved is kind of a side-effect of being constantly on your guard.”

“You don’t have to be constantly on your guard anymore.”

“I know. It’s hard breaking life-long habits.”

Wow, did those words sound familiar. “I know what you mean. But Tovi should return soon, and hopefully that whole unpleasant matter will be behind us.”

Anju was quiet again, but then voiced, “I guess ‘little nymph’ isn’t so bad.”

Remi chuckled, and Anju abruptly took pause to the point that he stopped walking. Uh-oh. “Are you all right?”

“Epiphany.”

“A good one?”

“I… We’ve been out here walking nearly an hour.”

“Correct.”

“Most of the adults are involved with each other, but a few have waved and you’ve always waved back.”

“They’re called ‘manners,’ Anju.”

“Yeah, yeah, but, I mean, they’re all… treating you like a normal person.”

Remi laughed again. “Right, right. It’s all pomp and circumstance in Newhaven, isn’t it? Believe it or not, the fact that I’m rarely being approached directly is a sign of respect. People come to places like this to forget their worries, and people randomly popping up to remind me of mine would be extraordinarily rude. Do you understand?”

“I understand and I love it,” was the reply to the raven head’s further laughter. “Tovi said you like to dance,” he added as they started moving forward again on the smooth stone path.

“I do. Very much. Perhaps you could join us for the next celebration, and not from the bushes.”

“…I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“All right, all right, let it go,” the redhead drawled to his companion’s snickers. “How often are those parties held?”

“The one on the last full moon was a special occasion-”

“I heard! Um, a goddess, right? Astarte?”

“Yes, good,” the prince smiled. “Tovi told you?”

“Sadzi gave me an introduction on the ride home.”

“I see,” he continued to smile. “Certain parts of the moon cycle are often used as excuses to get together and light a bonfire, such as when it’s full or new, and a deity is celebrated each month. Actually, next month’s celebration maybe one you’d find more… comfortable.”

“Oh?” Anju dared. “Why’s that?”

“You like to read, absorb information. The deity we celebrate on the next full moon is Nuneh, the goddess of wisdom, common sense, and the like. And not at all in the same way as her sister.”

“Yeah?” came the wary query.

“She is also the goddess of motherhood, protector of home and family, so the ideal way to celebrate her love is to spend that day with those you love, be they family, friends, or lovers.”

A smile dared to spread across freckled features. “You’re right, I do like that. Could… you tell me about the others?”

Remi gave a nod. That was a request he was happy to fulfill.

&

Conversations with Anju actually started to even out, the one exception being whenever the wedding was brought up, which was becoming more and more often. Remi did what he could to keep from the subject, but things happened, and he couldn’t just stop preparations until Tovi got back.

All-in-all, though, he felt he’d complied with his fiancé’s request for the two of them to be getting along, and a gesture came to mind that would either solidify the state or destroy it.

Remi invited Anju out to his own favorite place, Ara’s Field. He was blown away when the other accepted, but did his best not to show it, casually agreeing to meet up around sunset.

They were to meet in the courtyard and fortunate or not, it was very crowded this time of day. The only way they were getting to the stables together was if he grabbed a hold on the redhead’s hand. Anju looked startled, but came along, not saying anything until they got to the horses. “Where are we going?”

Oh, he probably thought the place was close by. Watch those assumptions, Red. “There’s a much better view on the outskirts where no lights are burning,” Remi replied, swallowing his nervousness. “Oh. You know how to ride a horse, yes?” He’d gotten the calmest one available.

“Been awhile, but yeah,” was the reply, hoisting himself up.

“Good,” the prince replied, mounting his own. “Try to keep up,” was the continued grin, and broke into a gallop.

It did take the patched man a moment or two, but he did start to catch up, and once ascertaining that, let his gaze and attention wander- Adam knew where they were going.  
It was a blissfully clear night, and more and more so as they left populated areas. He could feel relief descend upon him as they reached Ara’s Field, and it seemed Anju was impressed, too. “Wow,” came the low murmur, gaze on the sky.

“Mm,” the prince agreed. “I promised you a good view, didn’t I?”

“’Good’ is the most massive of understatements.” It was a moment more before he dismounted, and Remi smiled, watching him stare up at the stars. There really was something magical about that one. “What?” Anju asked then, pulling him out of his musings.

“It’s nothing,” the darker-toned man spoke, rummaging to pull a blanket from his pack, then looked up again. “I… don’t think you realize how much I was looking forward to meeting you.” Even if it was guardedly so, he had been anxious to meet someone who could capture Tovi’s heart so effortlessly.

“Looking forward?” the other repeated. “How did you know Tovi was bringing me with him?”

“They’re called ‘letters,’ Anju,” the raven head jested, laying out the fabric. “I received two letters from Tovi in the months he was gone- I’ll let you guess the main subject of both.”

It really seemed that the freckled man didn’t understand, brow furrowing. “They couldn’t have been very long letters.”

“About four pages each. I’m not sure what you’d consider long, but for Tovi, front and back, that’s a long letter.”

“He… filled up eight pages… talking about me? How?”

Remi paused. Did this guy really think so little of himself? “The second he sent after it was decided all of you would be staying here, how excited he was at the prospect, and how much he hoped we’d get along. There might have been a few preemptive reprimands for me to behave myself.”

“And the first?” Anju dared.

“The first he wrote the very night he met you, after you’d passed out- which he found adorable, by the way. He finds just about everything about you to be adorable, actually,” he mused after.

“How nice,” the other man muttered.

Uh-oh. “Oh, don’t be upset,” the prince added. “Tovi adores you. I’d be happy to show you the letters, if you like.”

“I’m not upset,” was the reply, tone still low. “Tovi’s just… really good at humbling me.”

“Certainly nice to know someone is,” the raven head chuckled. “I seem to have the opposite effect on you.”

“I just… don’t know what to do with you.”

“Do with me? I don’t understand.”

“I mean… I started out with next to no freedom, and right into the implication of no freedom just to be given all I could want, then to be spoiled rotten by royalty. It… was a lot to process. I’m just not… I’m not sure where you fit in my life, I guess.”

That had to have taken a lot to admit. “You’ll probably find this to be cliché, but all I’m trying to do is be your friend. We do have to share Tovi, that much is true, but that doesn’t mean you have to start sleeping with me as well. I do hope you know that.”

“I do,” was the reply, but the tone suggested otherwise. Dammit, Tovi. “And I want to get to know you, I just… Every time I think about you and Tovi-”

“Then don’t think about that. At least, not for tonight. I know many stories I could share with you.” Tovi said he liked reading. Would that be the same?

Gratefully, his attention did peak. “The ones you mentioned before? About constellations?”

Remi nodded, daring to hope at the bright interest.

“I’d like that,” he replied, and took a seat on the blanket.

The prince smiled, and took a seat beside him- trying not to be too eager.

&

Remi was very aware he could get carried away, especially when the topic was astrology, so it wasn’t overly surprising that, when he looked over at his quieting companion, he was found to be asleep. It probably wasn’t a lack of interest, just- Oh, the prince realized at the moon’s position in the sky. It was well past midnight. Oops.

Rather than wake him, the darker-toned man folded the blanket over him to keep the chill away- may the goddess have mercy on his sorry soul if Tovi got back and Anju was sick- and settled himself back against the grass.

“Hello.”

Remi titled his head back.

Oh.

There was a woman. A young, pale woman with long, white hair and flowing robes accented in silver charms and chains, eyes deep, dark orbs that seemed to shine. She was beautiful, and smiled so kindly. He sat up and turned to look at her head on. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.”

She smiled deeper, as if in on a joke about to be shared. “And yet you know me so well.”

“D-Do I?”

A chuckle left the woman. “You gaze upon me nightly, and with such affection.”

Sister of the Sun. “Selardi,” he breathed, instantly shifting to a bow. “I beg your forgiveness for my ignorance.”

Another chuckle, and a light touch lifted his chin. “There’s no need for that; sit up.”

He did, still taken by the sight of the goddess before him. “If I may, the sight of you now is even more breathtaking than the form I normally have the privilege of seeing.”

“You may,” was the good-natured reply. “You’re pretty adorable yourself.”

“That’s kind of you, my lady.”

“Don’t even pretend you aren’t aware of that.”

Remi cracked a smile of his own. “Apologizes, my lady.”

“Mm, interesting phrase, that. It could mean so many things.”

“I meant only respect,” the prince replied, on the edge of confused.

“The same as for my relative a little over a week ago?”

“…I ask forgiveness again if I’m misunderstanding, but are… are you asking which of you I like better, my lady?”

She remained firm. “Are you refusing to answer?”

“I don’t wish to make enemies among any in your great family. Please don’t ask that of me, I beg you,” he added with another bow.

“…A good answer,” she returned, and he breathed relief. “I wasn’t sure you’d have one.”

“I’m honored to have impressed you.”

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth, and she leaned down to give his cheek a kiss. “I never said I was impressed.”

“Of course. Your pardon, my lady,” he replied, smiling as well.

A chuckle left the goddess, she standing straight again. “So cheeky. Keep that one warm; you don’t want him to catch cold,” she advised, turning to walk away.

Remi looked to Anju, still curled under the blanket. He seemed okay, what did she-? Oh. Selardi was gone. Well, the prince decided he wasn’t going to argue with her, re-situating himself with the redhead- who immediately curled close, still unconscious. “Guess I’m not the only aggressive cuddler,” he chuckled, content to turn his gaze upward again until either the other man woke up or he fell asleep himself.

&

He nodded off at some point himself, dreaming dreams of Selardi he wasn’t entirely sure she’d approve of, but the goddess had seemed good-natured, and it wasn’t as if that was something he could control.

His bladder woke him a few hours later, and after relieving himself in the woods, returned to find his companion stirring as well. “Shit, did I fall asleep?” the patched man muttered as he became aware again. “I’m sorry, that was-”

“You’re fine,” Remi smiled. “It was at least two in the morning, and nearly sunrise now. We should head home.”

Something in what the prince had said seemed to catch the other by surprise, but before he could ask, Anju was agreeing and helping to pack everything back up.  
The night had seemed to go well, at least, Anju even chatting with him on the ride back, right until they parted ways to get some proper rest. Remi had been kind of hoping the redhead would want to curl up with himself, but didn’t push for it, not when everything was going so well.

 _‘Maybe if I can keep my trap contained, it’ll keep going that way,’_ he thought happily, and plopped down on his own mattress to get a few hours before he had to go pretend to be coherent.

&

King Turay was to be visiting again. This time a scheduled stay, as the north and south strove to maintain a working relationship, but it also promised to be the epitome of annoyance.

Cela wasn’t going to drag him along to greet the royal, at least, meeting the carriages with her husband. She did come to see him on the training grounds afterward, calling his attention from a friendly spar with a wave.

Instinctively, he made to stab the ground with the blade as he normally would, but changed his mind at the last minute, bringing it back to the rack before walking over to his sister. “Has it gone so badly already?”

“I just wanted to assure you that you don’t have to keep looking over your shoulder- King Turay didn’t bring his wife.”

“But… that means…”

“Mm. He brought two of his concubines, the poor things. I don’t want to even think about when they last saw a kindness. So if a couple of your people could-”

“The guest wing will suddenly become very interesting.”

“Thank you.”

Remi wasted no time calling Moore and Cris over, and asked them to pick a couple others to trade shifts with. They were happy to comply.

“I expect you at dinner tonight, and our first meeting is tomorrow morning, Brother. Be there.”

“Because they’ll definitely care about anything I have to say. Turay looks at me and sees a toy for his wife.”

“Well, then perhaps you should do something to remind him of your position.”

“…What are you on about?” the prince asked warily.

“King Turay brought those women as a sign of status.”

“The only person I have like that is, hopefully, on his way back from Sha-ree.”

“Really?” the queen asked coyly. “The only person? Are you sure?”

“Well, yeah. Who el- No. No-no-no. It’s only by the barest of technicalities that I’m responsible for him, and he will be snarling at me before I even finish getting the question out! I just barely got to the point that his first instinct isn’t to glare at me, Cela; please don’t take that from me.”

“I’m not trying to. A lot of the time it’s all in your approach. But either way, you will be at that meeting.”

“…Is that an order?”

“Does it need to be? I just want my whole family present as a sign of solidarity. Hopefully, it’ll be that last time for a long while.”

Remi sighed dramatically, but knew she was right; it was a better show if he didn’t hide. “Eleven. I’ll be there.”

His sister gave his cheek a kiss. “Your sacrifice is duly noted. See you tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered after her, thoughts turning to Anju and the meeting. It wouldn’t be odd to have him there, and Amanto usually brought Tai, so the redhead would have someone to talk to, but… would Anju want to go, especially if explained to why? What if… could there be another reason for him to attend?

Oh. Amanto usually had Tai attend to play spy while pretending to be the clueless little lover.

Ugh. Anju would hate that.

Or… he might like the duality of it. Hard to say. And if he ended up insulting the redhead, he was getting an earful from Tovi upon the other prince’s return. It really was all in the approach, provided he decided to make one at all.

He went back to sparring and helping others develop their abilities, but the topic continued to hover in the back of his mind. Fortunate or not, by mid-evening, he was pretty sure he had something acceptable.

But first, bath. He wasn’t asking anything of anyone while out of breath and drenched in sweat.

&

An hour later, just before dinner, he was repeating the same practiced lines in his study while waiting for Claire to get back with Anju. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but as long as he was cautious and respectful, it’d be okay. Hopefully.

He knew he wouldn’t be waiting long, the woman had just seen the redhead in the gardens with his brother, but it still seemed much too short a time before Claire was knocking on his door again.

Anju was looking around at the bookshelf-lined walls after she’d gone, and he recalled again a love for reading in the other man as well as himself. He seemed nervous, though. Almost flushed, darting gaze, swallowing… “You wanted to see me? The cautious tone inquired, suddenly not meeting the prince’s gaze.

Wait. That wasn’t nervousness. That was a different emotion altogether. Huh. Probably because Tovi had been gone a week. Surprising that he didn’t go to Tai or Amanto- hadn’t he in the past? Remi wasn’t going to ask. “Yes,” he did reply, trying not to betray what he’d noticed and piss him off before even getting to his request. “There were a couple things I wanted to ask you, and depending on how you answer, I may have an offer for you.”

“Okay,” the wary tone returned.

“No need to be so suspicious, Anju. Tell me, what has Tovi told you of this country?” Probably not nearly enough, the sugar-coating jerk.

The other man looked him over before replying. “It was mostly Tai at first, telling me how… liberated this place is. I’ve been learning more from Tovi as he’s been teaching me Tamarian-”

“So you can speak it, but I’m guessing you still can’t read it.” He hadn’t meant to interrupt; his nerves were rattling in his ears.

“You think Tovi was teaching me how to speak Tamarian but not how to read and write it?” the incredulous tone asked.

Huh. “An assumption on my part based on what I’d seen, and it seems a poor one. My apologizes.”

He gave a nod. “I’m not as sure of it, because I don’t really have a way to test it, but Tovi says I’m pretty good. He might be bias, though.”

“Unlikely. He tends not to exaggerate.” Only gloss over. Scribbling down the first thing that came to mind, he beckoned the patched man closer. “Can you read this?”

The freckled man’s features flushed and fury ignited his gaze. “If this was just some way to-”

“No, no, not at all; that was just the first thing that came to mind.”

“Is there a reason you’re asking me all these questions?” the clearly irritated tone asked now.

“I never do anything without a reason,” the prince returned. “I have a favor to ask you, but I worry it’s a favor you’re not going to like.”

“And what’s that?”

Ugh, he was still pissy. “The two halves of this country are not whole, but we normally work well together. Lately though, when my sister and I meet with the leaders of the upper end, well, I believe the phrase is to smell a mouse.” It was true enough; Turay was always up to something.

“Rat,” came the correction, but now he sounded more curious than irritated. Good.

“Rat, yes. Our next meeting is to be here- I’m sure you heard of their arrival- and set tomorrow morning. I’d… like to ask you to be there, just… not as yourself.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I suppose I’m not being very clear,” the raven head admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Careful wording. “I know you can think for yourself, are smart, learn, but what I ask is… the opposite.” If Turay knew how intelligent Anju was, he’d never allow his presence.

“You want me to act like a braindead idiot?”

He was confused, not angry. Yet. “In order to get the other leader’s guards down, so they won’t think anything of your presence, and perhaps find out things not normally found out.”

“You want me to spy for you,” Anju put together. “But how? Would I even be allowed in a meeting like that?”

“Of course,” Remi replied, leaving out that it was basically a show of ego. “Spouses and concubines come along all the time- but the latter are not usually as bright or as observant as you, and…” Uh-oh. There it was. Not yet burning, but anger was there in embers. Shit.

“I’m not your or Tovi’s spouse, so…”

“Exactly,” he replied, trying to keep his tone even. Another tidbit Tovi had no doubt ‘forgotten’ to pass on to him. They were definitely having words when the little jerk got back.  
But the redhead wasn’t lashing out. Thinking, processing. The yellow-eyed man was floored to hear a quiet, “I see.”

“You are taking this better than I dared to hope. Unless this is the calm before storming,” he realized.

“…You just want me hanging all over you all afternoon, whining for your attention.”

The accusation came with a friendly smirk, so he dared, “I freely admit it won’t disagree with me, but that is neither the point nor purpose, I assure you.”

“…Have you asked Tovi about this?”

And get gutted? “No. I had the idea a little while ago.”

“What happens if I get caught?”

“No punishment will fall to you. I give my word.”

“…But there would to you.”

Turay would demand it. “Very likely, yes.”

“…Are you trusting me with this so I’ll trust you with a length of rope?”

The raven head chuckled. “Again, I wouldn’t object, but I’m not expecting it, no.”

Anju bit his lip, cast his gaze down. Was he actually thinking about it? Remi willed himself silent until a small, but firm, reply came. “Okay.”

“Okay? You’ll do it?”

“Yeah. Something has to change between us. Maybe this’ll be good for that. Or we’ll both get into a shit-ton of trouble.”

“No, no, I am in your debt,” the prince breathed. He’d done absolutely nothing to earn the kind of trust Anju was giving him, and to get it anyway… That was incredibly attractive. He was probably going to get himself smacked, but couldn’t resist asking, “Would you allow me to thank you properly?”

Surprise did cross freckled features, but then calmed to inquire, “I thought you needed whoever you were with restrained.”

“Well… given the circumstances, I’m willing to trust you to keep your palms flat on the desk while I’m giving you the best blow of your life.”

Surprise again, then, “I don’t know, Tovi’s pretty hard to beat…” There was heat in that gaze now. “But even he said you were good,” Anju finished, placing his hands as requested.

That was consent. “Did he?” Remi asked, holding eye contact while grazing a hand up the redhead’s growing erection. “I’ll have to come up with a reward for him, too.”

“O-Oh? Tovi gets rewards?”

Heated curiosity- his favorite kind of curiosity. “When he behaves, which he almost always does, so they’re pretty frequent, despite what you might think,” he replied, moving even closer.

“…What do those entail?”

Great Goddess, he was so hard he was practically gasping, and still pressing for information. No wonder Tovi had become so infatuated with this little gem. He was pretty addictive once you got on his good side. “Well, Tovi loves to be teased, to be left hanging on the edge as long as he can physically stand it before granted a release. Are you like that too, Anju? I can give you that if you want it.”

It was a few moments before he got a response. “N-No.”

And in Tamarian, too. Impressive. “Oh, really? Such a shame. But I can’t wait to hear you cry out in pleasure. I hear it’s quite the show.”

Anju moaned needily. And loudly. Remi licked his lips before dropping down level with the freckled man’s waistband, the length underneath fruitlessly trying to peek through on its own. He gave it a little help, biting his lip to keep his chuckle quiet. Even the tip of Anju’s penis had a couple freckles scattered across- it was pretty cute.

After a good, long lick to the hard shaft, he swallowed it down completely, and Anju’s broken cry was beautiful. He took it slow, wanting to hear more. But while the soft gasps and contented groans were lovely, they still weren’t what he wanted. “Will you scream for me too, Anju?” he asked, and in the corner of his eye, saw movement.

Tovi. Tovi was back, smiling, and lifted a single finger over his lips. Okay, he could play that game.

“S-Same as I told Tovi,” Anju spoke grabbing back his attention. “Give me a reason to, and I will.”

“That’s reasonable.” Half because he wanted to and half to give a good show, he lifted his partner’s legs, forcing him to his back on the desk. “Palms flat, Anju, you promised,” he reminded the startled form while he reached into his own pocket so he could slick up a couple fingers, and send the man into further ecstasy as he continued to suck on him.

Anju’s voice echoed through the room. Perfect.

Apparently, Tovi thought so too, finally walking up to lean on the desk next to Anju’s head. “I’m gladdened to see you enjoying yourself, my heart.”

As the newcomer was on his blind side, that red head whipped to turn at the sound of his lover’s voice. “T-Tovi,” he smiled.

“Don’t let me interrupt. That’s a gorgeous show you two are giving.”

“But… I need…”

“More stimulation?” Remi asked. “I think I’m insulted.”

“Oh, please don’t be,” Tovi asked, moving to occupy his fiancé’s lips. “Anju thrives on penetration as much as you abhor it. Allow me to assist?”

“Well, I suppose we don’t want to leave him hanging too long. It seems he’s not into that.”

“No,” was the reply, urging the redhead to a new position against himself. “On your knees, my heart,” came the soft request in the redhead’s ear. Once he’d complied, he asked in the same way, “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, yes…”

Tovi sheathed himself inside to a lengthy groan, but he didn’t start taking him right away, hands gliding down lighter-toned arms to snugly grip his wrists. “May I?” he asked, and his lover didn’t have to ask what he meant, gave a nod. “Thank you. Perhaps while I’m helping you with your problem, you can help Remi with his there.”

The hazy gaze turned to the third man, slowly palming himself to the display. “If he wants me to,” Anju agreed.

Tovi pulled the redhead’s arms snug against his back and started to move.

“A showcase like that, I’m not sure I need the help,” Remi spoke, but did climb onto the desk with them, still scarcely believing this was actually happening. “I am a greedy asshole, though.”

Anju let himself be lowered; Tovi’s pace keeping slow and steady as he took in the second length. Goddess, his mouth was so hot and wet and he just kept moaning around it… Not coming too soon was going to be a very real problem for the prince if he didn’t find a way to distract himself.

“I know how much you like hearing his voice,” he managed to speak up. “But this side of him isn’t too bad, either.”

Anju moaned around him again, Tovi looked so pained, and Remi started to relax- he wasn’t the only one coming soon. He started thrusting back, easy, until the pace was returned, Anju pushing his tongue to the back of his own throat so the other didn’t push too far. And oh, oh, watching that beautiful redhead literally thriving on his current position, all the heat and want in both him and Tovi, Remi came into that eager mouth.

He backed off then and Tovi’s pace immediately increased in speed. “Yes, yes, more,” Anju moaned, and his body was pulled back against the darker-toned man, and his cries increased as well, and as he shot relief against himself, Tovi was doing the same soon after.

And the look of self-satisfaction on that greedy redhead. “Aren’t you a sight?” Remi couldn’t help voicing. “Dripping out of you and off of you. Delicious.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Tovi agreed, beginning to lick the patched man’s chin clean. Hey, no fair. “My goodness,” was the sudden add before Remi could protest out loud, a hand reaching down to ghost across the redhead’s still-hard shaft. “It wouldn’t do at all to leave you wanting, would it?”

“I do want more,” Anju agreed. “But do you really want me passing out in here?”

“Do you want the both of us inside you or not?”

“Eh? But I thought-”

“I don’t like being on the receiving end at all,” Remi informed him. “The giving end I could take or leave usually, but in this case, I don’t think I have the ability to refuse. So what do you think?” he asked, coming in closer.

“Take me,” Anju breathed.

The prince licked his lips then needily took the redhead’s own, loving the taste of himself with his to-be lover’s. The middle man spread out his legs a bit more to accommodate the third man, his own head dropping back with a lengthy moan against Tovi when he felt the second shaft slide inside himself. “Oh… That’s it.”

“Agreed,” the voice behind him spoke, hot in his ear.

Remi was in full agreement, the two of them taking it slow to start, and Anju clearly lost to the sensations, moaning and writing and panting and Great Goddess, who allowed a sight this divine? “You’re so hard,” Remi finally managed to comment. “How can you stay so hard and not come? You’re not holding yourself back, are you?”

“Want… to feel…”

“Feel what now?” was the pleasant purr.

“I think he wants us to come inside him first,” Tovi cut in. “Is that right, my heart?”

Anju nodded.

“Well,” Remi grinned. “Fast and hard, then?”

Two pairs of hands gripped freckled hips, and the onslaught began. They were alternating thrusts, if one wasn’t buried in him, the other was, and had Anju crying out and screaming to the Heavens, even more so when he came with thick, large streams of cum.

And his partners didn’t let up despite it, close themselves. Anju was screaming and crying out and panting while tears of overexertion drained down his cheek, to the point Remi almost suggested they stop, but he felt Tovi’s hot cum fill the hot, tight space, and he couldn’t hold back any longer himself.

“Easy now,” Tovi spoke to Anju calmly, whose breathing was a touch on the worrying side, light touches and kisses to ease the redhead’s erratic breathing. “Easy. You’re all right.”  
It took a few minutes, but Anju was able to reel himself back in- and was clearly losing the battle with consciousness.

“No harm in nodding off,” Remi told him quietly. “You’ll wake up clean and warm, promise.”

Anju gave a weak nod, and that vibrant eye close, almost immediately slumping fully against Tovi.

Remi kept quiet while the unconscious form was cleaned off. Held his silence while Tovi laid the redhead on a nearby couch, and laid a blanket over him. But the second the younger prince was standing straight again, Remi wacked him upside his head.

Tovi only sighed. “What imagined slight have I committed now?”

“It’s not imagined. Anju thought he was obligated to have sex with me. No wonder he was glaring at me like I was predator- he thought I was!”

The other took pause, glancing between his lovers.

“Not to mention he doesn’t have a damn clue about this country or how it is run. And even if I did just use that to my advantage-”

“You what?” Tovi spoke sharply, cutting him off. “What did you do?”

Dammit. “It’s nothing terrible,” he drawled, attempting to keep his nervousness masked.

“What did you do?” came the growled question again.

Begrudgingly, he went over the past couple days, and how it was Cela, really, that had put the idea in his head. He reiterated at the end that at no point would Anju be in any danger.

Tovi paused, sighed again- but this one was softer. “And because he chose to trust you, you chose to trust him.”

…Wasn’t he mad? “Pretty much, yeah.”

“That part of it, I am glad for. However, using him as a trophy, especially when he wasn’t even technically yours to begin with, is just childish. I thought you were better than that.”

Ouch. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“I’m not disappointed, I’m annoyed.”

“An emotion you no doubt associate with me anyhow.”

Tovi snorted, and then moved to wrap his arms around his fiancé. “I missed you.”

Remi returned the gesture. “I missed you too.” He paused. “Are you angry with me?”

“As I said, annoyed. With us both, you’ll be glad to know. I do shelter him too much, but may the goddess have mercy on your eternal soul if Anju ever finds out you lied to him, as he certainly will not.”

“I didn’t lie. You weren’t here, so I did need someone around to keep an eye on things that I couldn’t. He seemed to perfect choice.”

“You are right there,” Tovi replied, releasing him. “But now that I am here, there’s no need.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh? How so?”

“It never hurts to have another pair of eyes, er, or one very observant one, especially when Turay’s involved. He didn’t bring his wife this time, but a couple of concubines. No doubt he did that on purpose.”

“What purpose, my breath?”

“He’s reminding us of how he believes things should be, how they could be here if he wanted it that much. We’re growing, but if Turay decides to attack…”

“I know,” was the grim reply. “So you think he’s trying to keep us in our place.”

“…If something happens, it’s going to happen quickly, and we need to be ready- to have all the information we can get before whatever is going to happen does happen.”

A third sigh left the other raven head. “All right. You win.”

Remi blinked, stunned and unsure if he’d heard correctly. “I… win?”

“You raised a couple very good points that should be heeded. I won’t stop Anju from attending if he still wants to.”

The older man grinned. “About time I won a debate between us.”

“And there’s the headstrong little jerk I know and love. Give me another kiss.”

“Gladly.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Anju woke, it was about time for dinner, and the princes managed to casually convince the redhead to go eat with Tai and Amanto- no need to suffer stuffy nobles more than necessary. It was half true, anyway, and he gratefully agreed.

The two royals headed up to the main table in the dining room. Nethys hadn’t come this time, no, but Remi’s nerves were still rattling in his ears, and it helped immensely when Tovi took his hand to lead him there.

Remi took his spot by his sister, his fiancé beside him. But be it fortunate or not, the next spot was Turay. And he smiled widely at the newcomers. “Prince Remi, Prince Tovi,” he greeted them. “I wondered if you’d be joining us.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Tovi replied in a friendly manner, pulling the chair out for his lover before taking a seat himself.

“Well, your engagement was just announced, yes? I figured you two lovebirds would be holed up in a room together.”

The words held the guise of well-wishes, but the tone was nothing short of condescending, and Remi did his best to appear uninterested. Tovi handled this bullshit worlds better than himself.

“You seem ill at ease, Brother,” Cela smiled, reaching up to brush his bangs from his face. “I hope you weren’t pushing yourself too hard at the training grounds again.”

“I have never done that,” he replied, flippant. “If you don’t push yourself at all, you don’t get stronger- it’s as simple as that.”

“All work and no play makes Remi a dull boy.”

“I play plenty, Sister, I assure you,” he grinned in reply.

“So Sadzi heard,” Chadad added as the meal was served. “He was passing your study a few hours ago and whatever was going on inside was very energetic. And definitely included you two and Anju.”

“He is very loud, isn’t he?” the prince chuckled.

“Wait, wait; all three of you?” Cela asked.

“I could scarcely believe it myself.”

“Wow. That took much less time than I thought it would.”

“Likewise,” her brother agreed. Ooo, roasted duck. Yum.

Tovi was still holding Turay’s attention, but Remi felt a leg wrap around his own, and smiled to himself at the touch while he ate.

After a couple minutes, though, he saw Emilia walk briskly into the room, and making straight line for him. He rose and met her on the far side of the room. “What’s wrong?”

“When Turay left his room, he left the door wide open. Those two women he brought were naked, gagged, and tied up on the bed.”

“Did you release them?” he asked, actually hoping for the opposite.

“Yeah. Barely managed it, they were fighting us the entire- What is it?” she asked him, now groaning.

“They were fighting you because he’s going to punish them for being released.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense,” she replied. “The door was open, two people- Great Goddess, he did it on purpose.”

“Most likely. I’ll try to calm him, hopefully he won’t get angry, but while he’s here, see if you can’t get them some food and drink. And medical attention, if they need it.”

“Of course,” the captain replied, and was back on her way.

Remi took a breath and went back over to the table. “King Turay, I must ask your forgiveness on behalf of a couple of my well-meaning guards,” he spoke as he retook his seat.

“Oh?” was the reply, but it very much sounded like he already knew what was going to be said.

“Yes,” he managed, willing his own tone calm. “It seems when you left your room, the door didn’t latch properly, and when the women you brought were seen tied up inside, it was thought they were in distress, and freed.”

“Oh, no, no,” he chuckled. “That’s just a little game we play.”

“Knowing you, I figured as much. But my guards were unaware.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Prince Remi, I won’t seek charges on them.”

“…Or the women?”

“Those darling girls? I would never. They’re my gems, you know. Astounding resilience.”

Well, that was nice and horrifying to think about. “As you say. Thank you for your consideration.”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do for someone my wife thinks so highly of.”

“…That’s very kind,” Remi managed.

“They’re not just words, I assure you- she speaks of you often.”

Tovi’s leg again wrapped his own. “Is that so? I admit I was surprised to see she hadn’t accompanied you.”

The king’s grin was nothing short of unsettling. “Perhaps next time, then.”

“Perhaps,” Remi replied, barely managing to keep the venom out of his tone, and went back to his meal.

He managed to keep civil through dessert, but when Tovi suggested going to Anju afterwards, he declined. “I think I’d like to just go train on my own for a bit.”

“…As long as you’re not brooding,” his fiancé consented.

“No. I just want to clear my head a little. And I do that best outside.”

“Especially at night,” was the returned chuckle. “All right. I’ll come up to your room before the meeting tomorrow morning.”

“So nice to know my wake-up call will be a nice one,” he smiled back, and gave the other raven head a kiss before heading out to the grounds.

The air was cool and the sky clear, the area vacant sans a few others. Perfect to run some drills on his own.

“Um, excuse me.”

Remi turned to fully face the young kid that had walked up to him. “Yes?”

“A-Are you Remi Amir?”

The adorable little thing couldn’t have been more than ten, and he squatted down to meet her eye level. “I am. What can I do for you, Little One?”

Fierceness set her jaw and ignited her gaze. “I am Amara, not ‘little one.’”

“Forgive me, Amara. What is it you need of me?”

“I wanna be strong, like you.”

“That’s a lot of work. And strength is found in many forms, not just the sword, you know.”

“I know. And I don’t want Mama to worry, but… it’s what I want. Did your Mama worry too?”

“Almost constantly,” the prince chuckled, remembering how the woman had doted over both himself and his sister before her death. “But it’s not bad to pursue the path you choose. Even if you do end up changing your mind.”

She gave a stern nod.

“Now, where is your mother? Come to think of it, how did you get back here after hours?”

“I’m little. The guards look for adults,” she stated proudly.

She’d snuck by them. Apparently, being little was only selectively a good thing. “I see. Let’s get you home, then. I’m sure your mother is looking for you.”

Panic struck her. “Oh no… I made her worry again… She’s gonna be so mad…”

“Parents will worry no matter what, but let’s get you home. I’ll try to help calm your mother.”

“Really?! Thank you!”

&

Amara’s house wasn’t far from the palace, at least, and indeed, her mother had been worrying over the girl’s whereabouts. Maya, someone he actually saw a lot of, as she worked directly for Cela, but hadn’t seen her little girl since she was born.

The woman gave a hurried curtsy at the sight of him, right in the middle of her lecture to her daughter. “My prince, I wouldn’t have worried so if I’d know she was with you.”

“Snuck by my guards to walk right up to me,” he chuckled. “There’s a fierce spirit in that one. But hopefully she’ll stop sneaking off?” added with a pointed look at the child.

Amara nodded. “I’m sorry I made you worry, Mama.”

The woman sighed, a small smile at her well-meaning daughter. “It’s all right, but they’ll be extra chores tomorrow, and don’t you go running off to get out of them.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Off to bed with you.”

Another nod, and she quickly made for the next room. “My apologizes for the trouble, Prince Remi.”

“Not at all. It was my pleasure to get to know her. Good night.”

“Good night,” she replied, and he headed back toward the palace, then the training grounds. At this point, he was the only one in the vicinity, and he wasn’t about to complain about it.

The prince was nearly halfway through his warm up when he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind. Whoever they were, they weren’t in a hurry, perhaps another looking to get some late-night training in-

“You know,” an irritatingly familiar tone mused. “I didn’t used to understand what she sees in you, but in the right light, her mild obsession makes sense.”

Remi stopped, and turned to glare. “What do you want, Turay?”

“That’s ‘King Turay’ to you,” came the reprimand, folding his arms. “And see? This is what I mean. You’d be no good as a submissive, but she still insists she could make you love it.”

“…Is your only purpose here irritating me, or should I be paying attention?”

“Again with the sarcasm,” was the chiding tone, complete with a wagging finger. “That’s going to get to nowhere awfully fast, you know.”

“It’s served me well in my life thus far.”

“Oh yes, so well no one respects you.”

“As much as I know you like to pretend otherwise, you don’t count as the entire world, King Turay.”

“Ah, there’s that distorted point of view again,” the older man chuckled. “Your world may begin and end with one person, but that’s certainly not true for everyone. How is Prince Tovi, by the way?”

“You just saw him at dinner,” the prince sneered back. His heart was beating in his throat, willing himself not to lash out with more than words.

“Mm, yes, but he seemed… distant. Like there was something, or someone, else on his mind. Tell me, who is this ‘Anju’ you and your sister were discussing?”

“None of your concern,” he bit back, too sharply.

“Oo, touch a sore spot, did I? This person must be important.”

Dammit, where was Tovi when he needed him? Oh right, probably curled up with-

“Out for an evening stroll, King Turay?”

Or not.

“Prince Tovi,” the aforementioned royal smiled. “I was just talking to your delightful fiancé about you.”

Tovi smiled. Once of his eerie ‘I will cut you’ smiles. “Well, Goddess knows we never turn down an opportunity to talk about each other. Please forgive me, but I do need to discuss a private matter with him.”

“Of course,” the king replied serenely. “Don’t let me stop you,” was the add, and walked back off the grounds, leaving them alone.

“I take it the head-clearing isn’t going well,” the newcomer spoke.

“It was fine until that piece of shit showed up,” the older prince shot back, and his lover chuckled, this time calmly, and held the grumpy form close.

“I’m sure it was.”

“…How do you always know?”

“I don’t know. Something just takes a hold of me and pulls me to you. I worry when that feeling comes and I’m out of the country.”

“You shouldn’t. I have to be an adult sometimes. At least, that’s what Cela says.”

Tovi snorted. “Come to bed?”

“…Anju already asleep?”

“He was when I left.”

“I probably shouldn’t. It’s pretty rude to have someone wake up with another person unexpectedly in bed with you.”

“I see your point, but it’s not as if you’re strangers any longer, or at least you don’t seem to be. May I remind you that two of you were willingly having sex with each other earlier today,” was the logical add, and this time, Remi snorted.

“Just the same, I don’t want him to think I’m suddenly going to be in his face all the time,” he replied, releasing the embrace. “And that aside, I still have yet to get any practice in. And I’d like to.”

“Fair enough. But please don’t feel like you can’t come up after you’re done.”

“All right. I’m getting that wake-up call either way, right?”

“Cela would kill me if I didn’t,” Tovi returned, and gave him a kiss. “Don’t stay out too late,” he advised, and after one last squeeze of their hands, was heading back into the palace.

Remi sighed after him. He did want to train, but any real ambition to do so had left him with Turay’s appearance. There were rare times when he missed a day, and it was looking like this was going to be one of them.

He returned the practice sword to the rack and slumped down to the grassy ground to look up at the sky. There weren’t many lights burning this late, so it was a pretty clear view, and the prince lost himself in picking out constellations and recalling their various stories.

The moon, nearly full in her cycle, caught his gaze, and not for the first time, was mesmerized by the sight, the ethereal light that shone in the darkness.

“It’s so nice to be appreciated,” a light tone chuckled beside him. Selardi.

“My lady,” he spoke, trying to move to a more respectful stance, but she stopped him with a touch to his shoulder.

“No need,” the goddess spoke. “You’re perfect just like that.”

“…Am I now?” If this was another dream, it was a million times more vivid that any of the others.

“Mm,” she smiled, and leaned forward for a soft kiss that quickly deepened. “You have an understanding with your fiancé, no?”

“I, uh, yeah, we do,” he managed to reply.

“So I wouldn’t be getting you into any trouble if I helped some of those lovely dreams of yours come true? Assuming you’d like to implement them as well, of course.”

“A pleasure and a privilege, my lady.”

“What’s my name, Remi?”

“Selardi,” he replied, and gave her hand a kiss.

The goddess smiled, and leaned down to kiss him again. Her hands were soft, moving slowly up his chest, curling to his collar and the instant that touch reached his neck, instinct cried out and Remi grabbed a hold on her wrists before he’d even realized he’d done so. “S-Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t be,” Selardi smiled, not a hint of anger in her warm gaze. “I can stay away from there- or you’re welcome to switch our positions.”

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. His heart was still needlessly hammering, and that should do a lot to calm it down. Slowly, the prince sat up, leaning forward to ask for another kiss, which he was given.

She eased off him, and as her lithe form sat back in the grass, her leg lifted, parting her layered robes, and Remi had a harder time breathing. “What are you staring at?” came the coy inquiry.

“Beauty,” he stated simply, moving to hover over her. “Unmarred beauty I am unworthy to behold.”

“I disagree. Kiss me again.”

“Yes, my lady,” he replied, leaning down to meet those soft lips again. His hands moved to unbind her clothing the rest of the way, feeling her smooth palms slide over his midsection.

Remi lowered himself further, flush against her paler form, but still supporting his own weight. The goddess was cool to the touch but in a refreshing way, the same as a calm night’s breeze.

He moved down her skin, kissing and touching as he went, till he knelt between her bent, spread legs. Her scent was delicious and dizzying, and the prince licked his lips before leaning in to lap and suck at the wet, sensitive flesh.

Selardi groaned, a low, contented noise that urged Remi further on, knowing how much she was enjoying his ministrations- he knew he wasn’t complaining about performing them. Even if this was all she wanted, he was perfectly happy with his noise buried in her sweet scent.

The woman climbed quickly with pleased purrs and quiet urgings, and when she came, it was soundlessly, a hard current spilling to her partner’s mouth.

Remi drank all he could, committing the sweet taste to memory, thoroughly licking his lips afterwards.

She chuckled and sat up to kiss him. She gently pushed him back, and he didn’t mind- especially when her own mouth started venturing south. He helplessly moaned his anticipation, and was unable to control his volume when he felt her engulf him.

The woman moved so slowly, though, an easy caress when he was more and more craving his own release. “Se-Selardi, please,” he panted.

“Close, are you?” she purred, and sat up. Slowly, she moved forward to straddle his middle, then sank his throbbing length into herself. He almost came right then, but managed to hold back, a task made even more difficult as she started to move. “Mm, you feel so good.”

He ran his fingers up her legs to grasp her hips. “L-Likewise.”

“Oh, you’ll come for me, won’t you, Remi?” she asked, and he lost it at the words, coming hard- and loudly.

The goddess didn’t move right away. Or at all, he was realizing. “Oh, did you think I was done with you?” she asked lightly, then leaned down to whisper words he didn’t know in his ear; but felt himself quickly growling hard and aroused again. “You can spare me a bit more time, can’t you?”

“Of course,” he replied. He wasn’t really being given a choice, but in this case, he wasn’t really minding, either.

&

“Remi. Remi.” Tovi was calling him. Very not yet awake, he tried to sit up, only to crash against something. Someone. Tovi, right. “Easy now,” the tone chuckled. “You spent the night outside again. Right by the training grounds, no less. Really, what were you thinking? I was so worried when I got to your room and- And you’re not absorbing a single word I’m saying, are you?”

“I’m… trying.”

A sigh now. “All right, let’s get some food in you,” the other prince conceded, helping him to his feet.

“I can walk on my own.”

“Not right now, you can’t.”

“No. They can’t… see me like this.”

Tovi gratefully paused. “All right. Take a moment; get your boundaries.”

Remi gladly did. The grounds were uneven, but he steadied his stance, took a few breaths, and let his vision focus. “Okay. I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“I have to pee, but yes.”

“Breakfast after?”

“…Light one, I suppose.”

“Fair enough.”

Remi took another breath, then his fiancé’s hand in his own while they walked.

“I know mornings can give you trouble, but it appears to be getting worse.”

“I’m fine. Just groggy. And sore.”

“The hard dirt can’t be good to sleep on.”

He hadn’t meant that, although it hadn’t helped. Selardi had kept him going half the night, and while he had zero complaints, there were aftereffects. But would Tovi believe him?  
He’d probably brush it off as a dream, Remi’d get upset, they’d fight… Ugh, they couldn’t be fighting now. Not with Turay sniffing about. Maybe later.

They didn’t usually gather for any other meals the way they did dinner, but Remi did stop into Cela and Chadad’s quarters to see if either wanted to join them- no go. Cela was… occupied in the bathroom, while Chadad was doing all he could for her. Someone was already on bringing up a light meal for the king, so he met Tovi the kitchen on his own to sit at one of the tables in the next room. “Where’s Anju this morning? You let him sleep, didn’t you?” came the half-hearted accusation.

“I figured I could spare him another hour, but it takes you too long to get yourself together. I did leave him with Haji, so he can still attend the meeting if he wants to.”

“…I guess that’s fair. Amanto going too? Thanks, Sam,” he added to the woman bringing them a plate each of eggs and fruit. Ugh, eggs. He usually gave those to Tovi.

“Yes, and by extension, Tai. From what I understand, Cela won’t be, but Chadad will be in her place.”

“That’s not surprising; even if she weren’t feeling well, that man’s advisors are disgusting. May the goddess have mercy on their souls if either of them looks at Anju the wrong way.”

His fiancé’s brow arched a little in surprise, then replied, “Actually, I’d pay to see him telling those idiots off.”

Remi had a chuckle at that, swallowing his small bite. “As would I, but as he’s pretending there isn’t a brain in that pretty head, that’s impossible.”

“Oh, that’s true. Tragic.”

The other man snorted, then sighed at what was left on his plate. He really wasn’t hungry.

“At least eat the fruit.”

“I will, I will,” was the returned drawl, but then looked past his companion to groan. “Or maybe not. I don’t think I can keep anything down now.”

The pony-tailed man turned, seeing King Turay enter with the two women he’d brought. The man beamed smug confidence while the women looked down, following from behind, their modesty barely covered. “The poor things,” Tovi muttered, turning back.

“Oh, it’s getting better,” Remi provided as he watched. “He gets food, but they have to watch him eat.” That wouldn’t do.

“Unfortunately, that’s pretty standard for- Remi,” he warned as the other prince stood.

But he walked right by him with his own barely touched plate to place it between the malnourished women. “Eat,” he told them.

The two looked at each other.

“How dare you!” Turay fumed, standing. “That is not how we do things!”

“We’re against starvation here,” Remi deadpanned back, practically feeling his fiancé’s wrath already, but he couldn’t just watch this.

“There is an order to things!” the king snarled back. “They eat after I do! You have gotten away with too much in the past- I will see to it that this insult is paid for!” he added before storming from the room.

Remi returned his gaze to the women. “Eat,” he told them again, and went back to his seat. As predicted, Tovi was glaring. “What? I’m supposed to just watch him pull shit like that?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The sooner he’s gone, the better, and-”

“And the sooner we don’t have to actually watch him mistreat the people around him.”

Tovi sighed, shook his head, and reached across the table to take one of his love’s hands into both his own. After giving the appendage a lengthy kiss, he looked up again. “Remi, your kind heart is a big reason why I love you so much. But you need to learn to pick your battles; you can’t fight the whole world on your own.”

He wasn’t on his own. He never had been. “Says you.”

“Yes, says me. Be mad about it.”

Remi snorted, but then leaned forward to kiss the man he loved so much.

“…Are they eating?”

Scoff. “Picking. They’re still scared, understandably. We should probably stick around until Turay comes back.”

“Agreed.”

When the king did eventually return, he was clearly still in a mood, ordering the women along to the conference room, sending heavy glares the princes’ way. He got a couple unimpressed looks back. Shit head.

Remi and Tovi trailed after the trio, using the excuse that they were heading to the meeting as well, of course, not to baby-sit the king.

The women barely kept their amusement silent. Remi prayed it didn’t cost them.

Chadad, Sadzi, Amanto, and Tai were already present in the room, the group sharing a wary look, no doubt sensing the tense air. Oh, Turay had probably already been here to rant and Chadad and told him to fuck off as politely as possible. Remi was sorry to have missed that. Tai was in his usual perch on Amanto’ lap, but seemed to realize he wouldn’t be there long, not with the mood the visiting royal was in.

The foreign advisors arrived shortly thereafter, but before their king could snarl his version of events to update them, Anju came in. Gratefully, Tai was right on distracting and, in a subtle way, explained that this meeting was not to go as planned. Well, it already hadn’t, but even though he was sure to get a stern talking to, Remi didn’t regret what he’d done.

Surprisingly, Turay didn’t press. He was still very clearly pissed off, but brought up the topic of trade agreements- although by claiming they weren’t holding up to their end of them. He really was such a piece of shit.

“According to the reports I have here,” Chadad told him, his own tone dry and unimpressed. “Your people have received all that was asked for.”

“If so, you have a thief in your employ, as we’ve only received seventy-five percent of what was promised to us.”

“Well, I can certainly look into it, but I do hope it hasn’t escaped your attention that there could also be a thief on your end.”

“How dare you insinuate that my people would steal from me!”

Chadad arched an eyebrow, otherwise unaffected. “You mean the same implication you just served me? Mind yourself, King Turay.”

The foreign ruler glowered.

Remi took a deep breath, willing it not to become a sigh. The promised to be a long afternoon.

He saw movement in the corner of his eye. One of Turay’s advisors, a lecherous embarrassment named Canmo, had cast his gaze toward a certain redhead, who didn’t look to be appreciating the attention. Tai muttered to Anju, who took to his feet and walked over, hopefully to tattle on the piece of garbage.

Anju landed in Tovi’s lap, who asked kindly in Havan, “Something wrong, my heart?”

The freckled man scrunched his nose and looked in Canmo’s direction. Nice.

“Did he try something?”

“No, but he’s making it plain he wants to,” was the disgusted reply.

“Is there a problem, Prince Tovi?” King Turay asked. That idiot didn’t like when those of ‘lesser stations’ got involved with meetings.

“As long as Mr. Canmo keeps to himself, no, we won’t,” was the bright reply, back in Tamarian.

“Because of a concubine’s whining?”

“I know our rules are more lax than yours, but bound is still bound,” was the calm reply.

“Yet there’s nothing to him that suggests that,” the king retorted just as Remi (and probably Tovi) realized he was right. “You expect me to discipline my advisor when you could simply be making things up.”

Tovi’s smile never faltered. How did he do that? “I admit I probably have been too lax, but I assure you what I say is true.”

At that, the other man hit the man to his left over the head. Anju snorted. It was pretty funny. “You can’t expect more than that for a misunderstanding.”

Oh yes he could, but Tovi gave a polite nod. “Fair enough,” he told the king, then to Anju, “Go back with Tai, my heart. With luck, this will be over shortly.”

Yeah, super unlikely.

“I could stay,” the redhead persisted. “Tai was just on Amanto’ lap, wasn’t he?”

“Oh, my heart, please don’t play this game. I will see to you at the earliest possible moment.”

“…If you insist.” Pouting freckles- too cute.

“I do.”

“Fine, then,” Anju sighed. Remi didn’t see him swoop down as he passed to wrap his arms around his own shoulders- near his neck, making the prince jump. Ugh. He wasn’t mad at Anju, odds were he didn’t know, but how embarrassing.

Luckily, none of the visitors appeared to be paying attention. “Guess he wasn’t too lucky for you, huh Canmo?” the other advisor, Limi, was snickering. Turay hit him too.

“Puh, who cares about a broken toy?” Canmo returned angrily anyway.

“You do.”

“I’ll ask you to remind your men of where they are,” Tovi spoke sternly. “No one is spoken of in such a way here, especially when it’s because of wounded pride.”

“Canmo, keep your trap shut,” the northern king drawled. “That’s not why I brought you.”

“…Apologizes.”

“Might we get back to business now?”

“Of course,” Chadad smiled. “Is it safe to assume the previously-mentioned matter is settled for now?”

“…It is.” The tone seemed to suggest otherwise, but he didn’t press, and the blond king moved on.

They did manage to get quite a bit done between thinly veiled insults, but Turay wanted to see to it himself that Chadad did implement his aforementioned investigation, insisting he stay a few days. Remi was too tired to argue, and those around him seemed to share the sentiments- they’d continue the next afternoon.

When the meeting finally did end, Chadad was the first one out with a polite nod to the visitors, Sadzi at his heels. The remaining king, surprisingly, shook hands with both Remi and Tovi, but also muttered how attractive he found Anju as perversely as possible to the older prince on his way out. That asshole. 

“What is it?” his fiancé asked after they’d gone.

Remi made no reply at first, and Tovi beckoned Anju over, the only one still remaining in the room. “I just wonder at their true motivations here.”

“I think you’re concerned over nothing,” the longer-haired prince replied as Anju joined them. “He wouldn’t dare actually try anything.”

“Who?” the newcomer asked. “The creepy guy?”

“There is a thick line between hitting on and harassment, and that imbecile jumps it every time, which is why Amanto comes to these things too whenever possible- he’s the most talented mediator known to man. Today he just decided to stay even though Cela didn’t show,” he added. “Sickness, you said?” 

“Sickness?” Anju asked. 

Remi got to his feet to close the door, and then returned to his seat. In a low voice, and in the language less famiCrisr to himself, he spoke, “Morning sickness. She’s pregnant.”

A silence settled, the redhead looking between them. “Is that… bad?” he finally asked.

“Not bad exactly, but many would see that as a weakened state, and Cela can’t afford to show weakness, especially to those men. This morning she was… Well. Coming to the meeting would not have been good for anyone.”

“…Tai said tempers were up anyhow.”

“They were,” Remi groaned, hoping his contribution wasn’t mentioned. “Those pompous, pure-blooded morons think the moon and stars exist to serve them.”

A silence settled again, and he was regretting the small rant until Anju spoke up again. “That can’t be right,” he said. “I could’ve sworn the moon and stars existed for you.”

That little sweetheart. “What about Tovi, then?” he inquired lightly.

The patched man turned to the pony-tailed prince. “Yours is the sun,” came the decision, freckled skin getting awfully flushed. So cute.

“How very kind,” Tovi replied, and stole a kiss. “But then, what’s left for you?”

“The earth itself,” Remi piped up first. “Or the sky in which both reside.”

“Yes,” his fiancé agreed. “The sky for you.”

Anju’s gaze lowered while his cheeks burned, and was apparently embarrassed enough to bury his face in Tovi’s neck- that was just too damn adorable. “Let’s go out to the clearing again,” his slightly muffled voice came.

“That’s a lovely idea,” Tovi smiled. “We can all head out tonight.”

“Or we could bring a picnic down so not to miss dinner and get there that much sooner,” Remi not-to-subtly suggested.

“Yes, no ulterior motives there,” the other raven head drawled, rolling his eyes.

“Tovi, I am made of ulterior motives.”

“I am very, very aware Remi, but we should at least stop in my room to get this one a band. They’re going to be here a few days at this rate, and I don’t want Canmo thinking he has a loophole even though he’s very informed.”

“Fair point. I should stop in my study anyhow. I’ll meet you in your room after.”

“Agreed. Come with me, my heart.”

Anju had been mostly quiet during the conversation, and it was pretty adorable to watch him pad after Tovi now. Like an attentive cat. Remi snorted at his own internal joke and headed down to his study.

He didn’t actually have a need to be there, just wanted to give them the privacy they deserved for such a moment. A little light reading should keep him away long enough. Liking the reasoning, the prince went for an easy read he’d been through many times before, but still got lost in it longer than he’d meant to.

Or so it seemed, when he heard quiet movement. Anju, with a gold band around his left arm. It suited him, like the tanned skin had been missing something up until that point. “Anju. Sorry. Am I taking too long?”

“I… wanted to ask you something,” came the hesitant request, peaking the prince’s curiosity.

“Please,” he smiled. “Sit down with me,” was the add, tucking his own legs underneath himself to make room in the window nook. “What did you want to ask?”

The patched man’s gaze wandered the many shelves in the room while he took the aforementioned spot. “Have you read all of these?”

“Most of them, yes, but I doubt that’s what you left Tovi to ask.”

“I just… don’t want to be intrusive.”

The golden-eyed man laughed. “That word does not exist in my vocabulary.” Not for him, Tovi, or Cela anyway.

Anju snorted. “That’s what Tovi said. I was wondering… if there was a reason you prefer those you’re… with to be restrained.”

Huh. “And here I was wondering if you’d ever ask or continue assuming I was an asshole on a power high.”

“Not an asshole,” the other was quick to correct. “But power high, yes. At the meeting, when I tried to hug you but you weren’t expecting it, you flinched, and more than just in surprise. I started wondering if I was wrong. Assumptions usually are, I realized.”

Aw. He looked so flustered and embarrassed; Remi actually felt bad for him. “You were. Tovi’s not the only lover I’ve ever cared for, not I to him, and I don’t mean you.”

“If you’re trying to get me jealous, you will be violently unsuccessful.”

“Just aware, in case you weren’t already.”

“Tovi hasn’t told me much about his past, but I haven’t really told him much, either… Not much to tell. Sorry, you were saying?”

“Yes, yes,” was the reply, his own stare momentarily out the window at some children playing outside, remembering. “A dear friend of mine, for as long as I could remember. We decided to be lovers and became even closer. I didn’t think anything could break the bond between us.” His gaze returned to the redhead, unable to completely keep the hostility from his tone. “Evidentially, the right amount of money could.”

“Your friend betrayed you.”

“Tried to choke me while we were having our way with each other.”

“Obviously didn’t succeed.”

“No,” was the melancholy reply. “Tovi tried telling me for days that Ricki seemed strange, but I turned away from what is now so obvious. If Tovi hadn’t been keeping his eyes and ears open, I wouldn’t be here to have this conversation with you.”

“…Who put them up to that? I mean, not to be rude-”

“What go after the second born? If I’m dead, and say, war is declared, and the king and queen are killed in battle… Well.”

“What, the northern king could just take over?”

“I’m sure there’d be some spiel about finally uniting us all that would be pure garbage, but, yes. That’s what Ricki told me, but more than that, every time that man looks at me…”

“Yeah,” Anju offered after a shudder. “I know what you mean.”

“Sent that gaze your way, did he? I thought he just hated everyone in Southern Tamar.”

“On their way out, he sent a look over that was… creepy. But I suppose I’m even worse, then. I don’t even have the excuse of being born here; I came of my own free will.”

“And may I daresay it looks like we get to keep you,” the prince replied, hoping the sentiment didn’t go too far.

Gratefully, Anju chuckled with him. “I still get a wave of nausea just looking at the ships in the harbor. You’re stuck with me.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

“Are you? I kind of get the feeling I’m a thorn in your side, so to speak.”

Remi’s smile didn’t falter. “You’re adjusting. We both are. That inevitably includes stress and awkwardness. I like to think both are lessening, though.” 

“…Tovi did say he didn’t think he’d ever see you trust someone as much as you did me the first time we were in here.”

“You said something had to change between us. I realized you were right. If you had Tovi’s trust, I felt I could meet you halfway.”

“…Tovi’s the only one you trust?”

“Currently. I think the time is approaching quickly where that will no longer be the case. And I look forward to it,” was the add.

Anju felt his cheeks flush. “Can I ask… what happened to Ricki?”

“You can, but I’d rather you didn’t.” Tovi wanted Anju thinking this country was as shiny as possible for as long as possible.

“…All right.” He let his gaze wander to the shelves again.

“Tovi tells me you like to read as well.”

The redhead’s attention returned to the prince with a nod. “And you have quite the collection.”

“They’re all in Tamarian, but if you read it as well as you speak it, that will hardly be a problem for you. Go ahead, look around. If you see one you like, feel free to borrow it.”

Anju gave a nod. “Thank you,” he smiled softly, and got up to wander about a bit.

Remi went back to his own book, wondering a little if he should go get Tovi himself (they could be here awhile), but Anju broke into his thoughts again with an even more surprising inquiry.

“Could I ask you something else?”

Remi chuckled, putting the pages down again. “Of course.”

“…What do you mean by ‘rope?’”

What did he-? OH. That poor thing thought…? “Of course,” he muttered, making a straight line for his desk. “It is not what you would think,” was the add. “I should’ve put this together sooner. Ah,” the prince smiled, producing a bound length, black nylon that was all he used. “Here,” he smiled again, handing it over like an offering.

Cautiously, Anju reached out a hand for it. He touched it cautiously, like it was a coiled snake, but once he got the initial touch, his brow furrowed in surprise and he took hold of it himself to examine it further. “Definitely… not what I was expecting,” he muttered, absentmindedly switching to his native language.

“I am all about comfort, Anju,” Remi replied, keeping a few inches away. “I would expect nothing less myself, so it seems only fair.”

“…Makes sense,” was the returned mutter, the other’s words returning him to the newer language. He slowly unraveled the coil wrapped around itself. He seemed to be doing all right with it, running the length through his fingers, and Remi decided to take a chance.

“…May I?” he asked, keeping his hand behind his back until when or if he got and affirmative answer.

“Okay,” was the quiet agreement. Remi couldn’t believe it, but swallowed his eagerness, making only slow movements to snugly wrap one freckled wrist. “It’s so soft,” he muttered then, still sounded amazed at the affirmation.

“May I?” the prince asked again, and the redhead, fascinated focus still on the rope, nodded.

Gently, Remi brought up the other man’s left wrist to join the first, palms up. That emerald gaze watched intently as the prince wrapped the cord around both of them, then a few times between them, securing it snugly, but not painfully.

“Still all right?”

Anju nodded. “I still don’t get it, but I don’t mind it nearly as much as I thought. Oh. Looks like we have a spy.”

“Oh?” the other asked, looking up as Tovi came in.

“When Anju didn’t come storming right back, I was hoping you two were getting along, but I didn’t dare let anything on this level cross my mind,” the newcomer spoke, closing the door again- Remi clearly heard the lock click as well.

“We’re not having sex,” the redhead drawled while his lover approached, then let out an undignified yelp when the man’s arms wrapped him and pulled him close.

“Not yet, no,” he grinned, and gave his lover’s cheek a kiss.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“…I guess you have me there.”

“And speaking of, I think you deserve a reward for your bravery,” Tovi’s husky voice spoke by his ear.

“It’s not… anything.”

Not anything?! That was an incredible amount of courage and trust he was showing and-

“I disagree. We both do, I think,” was the assured reply, eyes wandering to the other prince, who nodded, his own gaze still on the redhead. “Well then. There’s a reward coming your way, Anju.”

Despite that the redhead didn’t seem to think he’d accomplished anything of import, he surrendered to the princes instantly, Tovi’s hands running down his delicious form, making a straight way for his waistband to expose the already-hardening member underneath. Remi took the cue, dropping immediately to take the length in his mouth.  
Anju’s groan was music and magic, truly letting his lovers do as they liked, showing such immeasurable trust the older raven head couldn’t help but start palming himself.  
Tovi couldn’t have been idle, but that was made abundantly clear when the middle man suddenly arched into him on his own, letting out a breathy, “G-Good…”

Remi picked up his pace, already tasting precum and devouring the hot length at his mercy. Anju must’ve really been enjoying himself, as not long after, he come with a loud cry, the prince swallowing every delicious drop.

“A satisfactory reward, my heart?” Tovi’s hot tone came.

“Take me,” Anju breathed, still panting. “Take me, I can feel how hard you are.”

“I would never deny you anything, and least of all that,” was the returned purr. “Hook your arms around my neck so you can keep your balance.”

“Come on,” the younger man pleaded, rolling his hips against his lover’s own. “I need you.”

“I see that,” the other replied, taking a famiCrisr bottle from Remi. “But I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that for me, my heart?”

“H-Hurry.”

“Of course.”

There was a little readjusting so Tovi was kneeling completely on the desk, Anju’s now-bare legs spread on either side of them, and there was momentary embarrassment, but Remi couldn’t hardly see why. Sitting back to further stroke himself and enjoy the view, he licked his lips. Anju was completely on display as Tovi’s fingers worked him, his own saliva still shining on his still-hard cock.

“More, Tovi, more!” Anju’s gaze fell on Remi again, pumping himself much more quickly, his own golden gaze not leaving the scene before him. “Gonna…”

Remi couldn’t hold back when Anju shot hot streams onto himself, dripping down his shuddering form as euphoria swam through them both. _‘Great Goddess…’_

Tovi continued taking Anju, cock still hard and probably working on a third orgasm, and while Remi wasn’t sure he’d be able to again, that wasn’t going to stop him from helping. He moved forward again, engulfing the lewd length in his mouth once more.

Anju howled, hanging limply from Tovi as the assault on him continued, drool hanging from his mouth and tears running down his cheeks, an strained gasp leaving him when he came again, this time with less fluid, but, as it looked, no less force.

“Are you all right, my heart?”

“Fantastic,” he muttered back contently.

“So easy to please, this one,” Remi chuckled.

“Be even more pleased if someone untied me,” Anju spoke for himself.

“Oh, if you insist,” the native prince sighed, coming around to do so.

“Can only have my arms back so long before they start to hurt. Though not entirely a bad hurt,” he realized, drowsily stretching the limbs out a bit.

“So it doesn’t disagree with you?” Remi dared cheekily, wrapping the length of rope back up.

“Don’t get cocky; I’m not saying you got to do that every time.”

“Me? Getting cocky? Tovi, do you hear this?”

The other prince shrugged. “He’s not wrong. Get those wipes so we can clean up here.”

“Ugh, everyone’s against me.”

“You poor thing,” Anju cut in. “How do you deal?”

A coy grin crossed his face, pulling a few of the wipes from the box for himself before handing it over. “I’d be happy to show you once you’ve had a chance to recover.”

Anju took the hard box, eyebrow arched. “In that case then, didn’t you just show me?”

“No, I didn’t. I meant something you’ve already stated you don’t care for.”

“…That orgasm-denial thing?”

The other smiled, nodding serenely.

“Remi loves watching his partner squirm,” Tovi provided.

“Then maybe I should be the one watching you two sometime.” The princes shared a look of surprise. “What? Should I not be acclimating?”

“No, no, definitely yes. We just didn’t expect that from you… at least not this soon. Please don’t take our surprise for alarm. Are you sure about that?”

“If I turn into a jealous bitch, I’ll just join in. If that’s okay.”

“Oh, Anju- that’s always okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was another meeting, or a continuation of the first, the next afternoon. This time, Anju elected to walk down with them. Remi was a little surprised he wanted to go at all. If his own presence wasn’t required, he knew he wouldn’t have gone, but maintained that Tovi dragging him down by his bracelets was unneeded. “Hey, hey, some of these are really old, you know? You’ll break them,” the shorter-haired raven head was protesting as he was brought along.

“Then I’ll just remake them,” his fiancé returned unsympathetically. “You’re going whether you like it or not.”

“I’m very aware- you don’t have to drag me!”

“Nice try; I’m not falling for that one again.”

“Again?” Anju ventured through his laughter at the display. “Should I ask?”

“No,” Tovi retorted at the same time Remi said, “Yes.”

The redhead snorted.

“I’ll fill you in later,” the older royal promised as they entered the conference room.

Tovi shook his head and pulled Anju to his lap once he’d sat down himself.

“Hey now,” the patched man chided him lightly. “Isn’t this behavior frowned upon?”

“We’re the only ones here, my heart,” Tovi informed him. “Remi and I could tag team you on the table.”

‘Oo, good idea,’ Remi thought with a grin.

“And when people start coming in?”

“They’ll get the most fantastic show they’ll ever see.”

Anju smiled. “Tempting, but probably not the best idea if those guys are so easily provoked.”

“I disagree. Every good meeting should start with an orgy.”

“Orgy… wouldn’t that mean other people touching me?”

“Fair point. No orgy.”

After a chuckle, the redhead laid back against Tovi, closing his eye. Ah, to be so relaxed. Remi was a little jealous. Meetings like this always put himself on edge.

Cela, Chadad, and Sadzi joined them then, offering tired but lighthearted greetings- and Cela brightened considerably when she saw Anju. “Aw, is this the magical redhead I’ve heard so much about?” she asked.

Tovi chuckled. “My Anju. Yes.”

“Just yours, is he?” Remi asked, a little offended. “I thought we were sharing now.”

“I said he was mine, but I never said he wasn’t yours as well.”

Before his fiancé could tell him how weird he was, Anju started to laugh. “You little eavesdropper.”

“Oh, I’m in trouble because you assumed I was asleep?” the freckled man challenged.

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” And it was brilliant, honestly.

“Well,” Tovi interrupted good-naturedly. “At least now I can introduce you properly. Your Highness, this is Anju, who I dragged across the ocean to live with us. Anju, this is Cela, the only woman alive who could hope to melt Fredrick Chadad’s heart.”

“I hear you talking about me,” the Arani man muttered, not looking up from his paperwork.

“I don’t care if you hear me or not,” Tovi informed him, but all laughter died when the foreign visitors walked in.

“Should I go?” Anju’s quiet tone came in his own language. “Tai’s not here, and neither are those two women from yesterday-”

“You’re fine where you are, if you’d like to stay,” Tovi told him in the same way. “But I certainly understand if this is a place you’d rather not be.”

“It’s where you are,” was the flushed reply. “I’m fine here.”

“A real nap, this time?”

“Not gonna lie, that’s looking really good. You two killed my stamina last night.” They hadn’t exactly made it to the clearing because they couldn’t control themselves. Oops.

“If you two are quite finished,” the visiting king grumbled, apparently done watching them be adorable. “Could be begin?”

“Not too big on affection in the north, are they?”

“Anju,” Remi spoke. Even though the reprimand was probably rendered void by the snicker in his tone, sarcasm wouldn’t help. The words weren’t understood, no, but the tone certainly was. He turned back to their ‘guests’ to tell them, “We’re waiting for Amanto still, but he should be in shortly.”

“I suggest you hurry him along, then.”

Seriously, this guy was such a piece of shit. Bringing his attention back to Anju, he switched languages. “Will you do a favor?”

“Find Amanto?”

“Checking his usual places, yes.”

The redhead gave a reluctant nod (Tovi’s lap was a comfortable place to be) and left the room. No one made a move for polite conversation, enduring the most uncomfortable silence until Anju returned.

He wasn’t gone long, at least, and when he got back looked confused, holding Tai’s hand- who looked furious. They gray-eyed man looked like he was going to announce something, right until that gaze settled on Turay. “How dare you,” he sneered.

“Excuse me?” the man asked, acting offended.

“Amanto is late because he’s helping tend to the two you left for dead.”

What? ‘How do I not know about this?’ Remi frantically thought- but was sidelined by Turay’s nonchalant return.

“They’ve endured worse and survived. It’s why they’re favorites.”

Remi barely caught Tai before he’d finished lunging across the table at the smug royal, intending to carry him to the room at the other end of the hall.

“Goodness, so much discord over a couple women.”

“I suggest you watch your words,” Cela sharply returned, and her brother grabbed Anju’s hand to bring him along, seeing the redhead about to voice some views of his own. While noble, it wouldn’t help the current situation. At least Anju didn’t fight him; Tai was trying to break free the whole way down the hall. If he was a little stronger, he might have managed it.

The raven head didn’t put his friend down until he had the door securely closed. “You know better than that,” he said only.

Tai, now quiet, unparsed his lips to angrily ask, “Remi, those women could die. How do you not lose your mind over that?”

You kept it contained. “Years of practice. We put up with a lot from these assholes, but this- especially if one or both of them does die- will not be overlooked.”

Tai scoffed. “Yes, it will,” he retorted. “That piece of garbage will start bellowing about war and Cela will fold. I know no one wants to, and it’s awful, I don’t want it either, but just to fold…”

Remi pulled him close. Tai was a realist at the worst times. “I know exactly how you feel. It’s how we all feel, but we can only yell at each other from opposite sides for so long.”

Quietly, Anju spoke up. “What if… it wasn’t the whole country, just the monarch? I mean, not ‘just,’ obviously, but-”

“Given what I told you of my sister yesterday, I’m surprised to hear you say that,” the prince returned, tone hard and feeling hurt.

“Sister? But-”

“Ah, now I understand.” Newhaven was a patriarchy, and since apparently no one had brought to his attention that Southern Tamar was not, he was assuming Chadad would be fighting. Except that Chadad had never swung a sword in his life. Actually, wasn’t there something…? “There is such a tradition, but if I recall correctly… It would have to be discussed. I need to head back. Please stay here, you two.”

“Afraid I’ll beat Cela to kicking his ass?” Tai kidded. At least his sense of humor was back.

“Yes,” Remi managed. “Now stay.”

He returned to a mess.

Cela and Turay were almost literally at each other’s throats, the foreign advisors barking their own retorts while Sadzi, Tovi and Chadad were trying in vain to calm everyone down. Remi let out a high-pitched whistle, silencing the room. “Can we discuss this like adults, or should I summon a teacher from the schoolhouse?”

“How dare you, you high-strung little-”

“He worded it badly, but Remi is right,” Cela cut Turay off. “Yelling over each other isn’t going to get anything done.”

“A solution was offered a little while ago,” Remi spoke up again.

“By who? Your little whore?” Turay scoffed. A man acting submissive was probably the biggest insult to him, but you didn’t have to be a shithead to be strong.

The older prince put a hand on his lover’s arm to keep him from lashing out at the comment against their third. Choosing to neither confirm nor deny, he stated only, “There was a time that, when two rulers had a dispute, it was settled with a simple duel.”

“To the death,” the foreign king spoke up, too quickly. Was this his aim? Interesting. “So each party picked a champion to fight for them.”

“Yes,” he replied only.

“How are you thinking that will solve our current situation, Brother?” Cela asked.

“Simply. Our side wins, we claim the northern end and are able to have a say in its rule.”

“And when you lose?” Turay growled.

“Very unlikely, but what would you want should you win?”

“Your sister.”

“No. We’ve never dealt in people and we’re not starting now.”

“Have you so little faith in your skills, Brother?” the queen asked coyly.

Remi didn’t like this, and the look on Chadad’s face said he didn’t either. But all he had to do was win, and he’d gotten really good at that. He gave a nod in agreement to the terms, and Cela held out her hand to Turay. He did take the appendage, but rather than shake it like a normal person, gave it a kiss, his eyes not leaving her the entire time. Cela snatched her hand back. Creep.

“Might I ask who my opponent will be?” Remi asked while his sister was probably trying not to throw up.

“Canmo,” Turay replied, looking to the now-beaming man. “One of my finest.”

 _‘That’s not why I brought you, Canmo.’_ Remi recalled the king saying. Huh. It was looking more and more like this was the piece of shit’s aim.

“You issued the challenge,” the advisor spoke then. “Name the time.”

“Well. I have kind of a full day,” the prince replied. “I really don’t think I have time to be bothered with you until evening.”

“Well, then, I’ll have the full day to look forward to beating the praised general of South Tamar.”

“Your anticipation is in vain,” was the returned sneer, and noticed Tovi had gone from the room. Seriously, now? “It appears we’re done here, so I’ll be on my way, and happily not look upon you again until I’m silencing you.”

Ha. Perfect exit. But where was Tovi? Down to the vacant conference room? Worth a look.

“…she’s made the right choice,” his quarry’s tone came from inside said space. Goddess. He was trying to hide it, but he sounded so worried… was that why he’d gone? “And I look forward to seeing him slit that pervert’s neck tomorrow.”

Aw. Such a romantic.

“But,” Anju’s quiet, concerned tone came, barely heard. “If he…”

Oh, no; none of that. “Oh, are you worried for me, Anju?” he asked, entering the room. “I suppose I’ll let that go since you’ve yet to see what I can do with a blade.”

So many worried faces. They hurt to look at, but Tovi had a small smile at the words. “Tonight, perhaps? I’d hate to think you were getting out of practice.”

That little… “Me? Never. But I’m certainly not above proving it if it’ll calm the storm in your eyes.” That was the right phrase, right?

“No matter,” Amanto spoke up, breaking the unsteady silence. “I suggest the lot of us get some fresh air and food.”

“Pool time!” Tai cheerily agreed.

“Probably a good idea,” Tovi quietly agreed, taking Remi’s hand into his own.

The walk down was quiet for the small group- until they got to their destination. Remi released Tovi’s grasp to take the few steps to the side of the pool when he unceremoniously pulled off his shirt and dove right in.

The water was so refreshing it cleared much of his mounting anxiety with just that action, feeling so much calmer when he reached the surface again.

Tovi was right there with him, but hadn’t bothered with his own shirt, swimming up to his fiancé to pin him against the pool’s wall in a long, deep kiss.

He was scared.

Remi was going to try an offer some words when their lips parted, but Tovi took a deep breath, and dove underwater. Not a second passed before he felt the man’s hot mouth on his own rapidly hardening length. Great Goddess.

“Wow,” Anju muttered, coming over to sit on the ledge beside them. “Hope Tovi can hold his breath awhile.”

“Three minutes,” Remi managed with the feverish ministrations.

“Oh, not the first time you two have done this.”

He could only groan as Tovi took him again, swallowing. He was so close already… Anju leaned down to kiss him, slowly and languidly, while Tovi continued pushing him. “Th-That’s the first t-time you’ve kissed m-me. I do hope it’s… not because… you think I’m to die tomorrow.”

“Whatever happens tomorrow, it was overdue. But, for the record, I do hope you don’t die tomorrow.”

Sweetheart. “Aw… that’s the… sweetest thing you’ve… ever said to me.”

“…That’s kind of sad, actually.”

So damn close… “Th-Then I’ll ha-have to… be sure… give you many more chance-” His words were cut off by a hard orgasm, Tovi surfacing with a smug smirk.

“I think that’s a new record.”

“You’re so cocky,” Remi scolded before pulling him in for another kiss. “Going to join us, Anju?” he asked afterward.

“Well, see, this end would go well over my head, and I can’t swim, so-”

“You what? Seriously?”

The redhead shrugged. “Never really had to learn. I know what you’re gonna offer, Tovi, and I’d really rather go out to the clearing again.”

“As you wish,” aforementioned man smiled. “I believe that would agree with all parties involved, yes?”

“You certainly don’t have to ask me twice,” Remi replied.

“Then it’s settled.”

“Wasn’t there mention of a picnic?” Anju asked.

“Ex-excuse me,” a tiny, tiny voice spoke, and the trio turned to see a child in a cloak that, aside from her face, covered her small form. A child with dark violet skin and orange eyes, once she stood straight again. “I’m so very sorry for disturbing you.”

“Not at all,” Remi replied with a smile, heaving himself out of the water to sit beside her on the ledge. “Did you lose sight of your guardian?” It happened sometimes, and most that frequented the gardens knew who he was.

She shook her head. “Mama’s at home, and Father… is your guest. He doesn’t know I’m here. I snuck into the back of the carriage.”

If she’d come from the capital, that was nearly two weeks the poor thing had managed to stay hidden. “What is it you need from me?”

“M-May we live here? How he treats our mothers, treats us, promises every day that once we’re grown-”

Remi pulled the sobbing child close. “You’re here now, and you’re staying,” he spoke. “And how people are treated in Northern Tamar is about to undergo a vast change.”

A sniff. “War?”

“A simple challenge that, once won, this conflict will be over. And a new one will begin,” he sighed. “Will you two wait here a moment?” he asked his lovers, and each gave a nod. “Can I pick you up?” he asked the child, and she nodded as well.

“Where are we going?” her soft voice ventured as he walked.

“To see a friend of mine; she’ll be able to keep you safe until after the duel tomorrow, and then it’ll no longer be necessary.”

“…I wish I could see that.”

“From a high window, maybe, but if he finds out you’re here, that’ll make the situation a lot more complicated. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“Do you know your father’s name?”

“Canmo.”

Surprise, surprise. “Yes, you’ll definitely need to stay hidden, then.”

“Okay.” Her big, round eyes looked up at him. “Promise me you’ll beat him? Please?” The gaze lowered again. “Mama prays so hard that we’ll be free of him, but… I… dunno if She hears her.”

“She hears all who cry out to her,” Remi swore, tilting the child’s head to look at him. “That I can promise you.”

An uncertain, but bright, smile broke out on her face. “Thank you. Mama said I could trust you.”

Huh. “Could I ask how she knew of me?” he asked as they entered the palace from the side.

“Daddy’s always mad about you. She said anyone he hated that much had to be a good person.”

Remi couldn’t stop a laugh at that. “Your mother is a very smart woman. Be sure to tell her that for me, okay?”

She gave another nod, still smiling.

The prince had figured Claire to be getting herself lunch and was correct- what he hadn’t expected was to find his sister with her. He knew the two were friends, but their schedules didn’t allow for a lot of socializing, and he felt kind of bad for what he was about to do. But they both liked kids; hopefully they wouldn’t be too mad at him.

Sure enough, the queen saw him coming first, and perked to curious attention. “Who have we here?” she asked when he approached.

“Uh… actually, I never caught your name.”

The girl giggled. “I’m Ella.”

“This is Ella. Ella, this is my sister Cela and my good friend Claire; they’re going to keep you safe.”

“Thank you for helping us!” she chimed.

“Of course,” Cela spoke. “But what is it we’re doing, Brother?”

“She’s Camno’s daughter. Snuck here in the carriage, and somehow made it without being noticed.”

“Such bravery,” Claire praised her, and the child beamed shyly.

“Ella would like her and her family to be able to live here, and-”

“Remi told me he’s gonna kill Daddy and then everything will be better,” she smiled.

“Probably not instantly, but that’s the aim,” Cela spoke, reaching for her, and the girl willingly switched arms.

“Can I have some food too?”

“Of course! Help yourself. Claire, would you get Sam to bring over a couple more plates? I’m sure this poor thing has quite the appetite ready.”

“Sure,” she replied.

“Please tell me Claire knew about tomorrow evening,” Remi asked his sister. Guard or no, she’d see that as keeping a secret and come after his ass. And not in a fun way.

“We were discussing it, actually. She thinks you’re a foolhardy idiot. I reminded her that’s why we love you. She was actually on her way to report to you about those poor women when I saw her, and told her you already knew, so don’t be mad at her.”

Fortunate or not, he’d completely forgotten, mind now on tomorrow evening. “How are they doing?” he asked only.

“Stable, I hear. At least for now. They’re not certain the poor things will recover.”

He sighed. “All right. I have to get back to Tovi and Anju; I’ll see you later,” he told her, giving her cheek a kiss before leaving.

But his lovers weren’t at the pool any longer. Huh. Well, they couldn’t be far- and a gleeful laugh belonging to Anju and coming from only a few feet away proved him correct. Aw, they were role playing again. How cute.

“Ah, now I breathe as well,” Tovi greeted him with a kiss.

“How’s the kid?” Anju asked.

“In Cela’s care, so I’m sure she’ll be fine with time,” Remi replied.

“Do we know which asshole is her father?” Tovi added on.

“Yes, and I’ll be ending his miserable life tomorrow anyhow.”

“Glad to hear it,” was the reply, and stole another kiss.

“Wasn’t there talk of a picnic earlier?” Anju asked.

“You promised me screaming,” Tovi reminded him.

“Only if you did something worth screaming about,” the redhead reminded him.

“Oh, I definitely think that’s manageable, my lovely nymph.”

“There you go with the ‘my’ again,” Remi sighed.

“Please forgive me, my breath; old habits die hard. Will you assist me, then? I’m sure the two of us could have this little nymph losing his mind without breaking a sweat.”

“Agreed,” the other prince replied, a lick to his lips before pulling the middle man close for a deep kiss. Anju moaned into his mouth, already writhing against the taller body, a helpless cry leaving him when the third man pressed against him as well. “So easy to please,” Remi noted again. “Ready to go so quickly.”

“I want it,” the redhead groaned.

“What is it you want so badly, little nymph?”

“…Whatever you two want to give me, I know I’ll love.”

“Such a gem,” the native prince spoke again, and pulled the patched man in for another kiss, whole-heartedly accepted.

A sound spank hit his rear and Anju crumbled against him, barely hanging on until Remi supported him. Remi couldn’t stop a flinch when the grip around his neck tightened, and apparently Anju saw it, moving his arms to fold them behind himself. Such a love. Remi loosed his limbs, and brought them back around his own shoulders. The undue anxiety didn’t instantly calm, but he knew without a doubt Anju was not there to hurt him.

It also helped when Anju kissed him again, needily, greedily, breaking only when his back arched into Tovi’s touch, slicking him up and stretching him. Great Goddess, that man always looked like he was in absolute ecstasy.

“Can’t… stand…” the freckled man managed.

“Your grip on my shoulders tells that much,” Remi chuckled. “Tovi, there’s a bench a few paces behind you.”

Anju cried out with a whine when the man’s warmth and touch left him. The remaining prince readjusted the redhead’s grip to be more secure, and then lifted him up with his legs on either side of himself to carry him over, aiming to lower him on Tovi’s waiting length. Going on the cries and moans emitting from them both, he’d hit his mark.

“I w-want you. Both,” Anju moaned.

“Ah? Are you sure?” the mischievous face before him asked. “Wouldn’t you like to come first?”

“W-Want…”

“Of course, but won’t you let me taste you first? I’m sure you’ll have at least one more in you.”

Anju groaned at the words, which the shorter-haired prince took as go-ahead, swallowing the shaft. Goddess, he was so hard and throbbing; heat emanating so easily from the length. Remi moaned around him, reaching down to pump himself, hearing Tovi mutter in the middle man’s ear, but not making out the words.

Remi wasn’t sure he’d be coming again this soon, but once Anju’s hot torrents spilled down his throat, his own body screamed in pleasure, spilling to the grass underneath.

Anju’s hard breathing was a little worrying.

“We’ll wait till later on to take him together,” Tovi spoke of his panting form.

“No,” came the weak protest. “I want-”

“I don’t doubt it, my heart, but your body needs to rest, at least for a little while. We do still have tonight, you know.”

“There should be some clean towels piled next to the pool- I’ll go get a couple,” Remi offered, the only one not covered in cum and not as winded as the other two appeared.

The place was only a few feet away, and freshly filled, but when he reached down for the top one, it was snatched away. He looked up to see who was such a rude shit and wasn’t nearly as surprised as he felt he should’ve been to see Canmo’s smug smirk.

“Trying to provoke me into kicking your ass ahead of time? If you want to die so badly, you only need to ask.”

The other scoffed. “I won’t be the one dying tomorrow, then that little pet of yours is coming home with me.”

“Even if that first delusion does come to pass, the second never will.”

“I’ll make him want me, and you’ll only be able to watch from the afterlife.”

Remi laughed and picked up another towel. “If that’s what helps you sleep; you’ll only have one more night anyway,” the prince continued, and walked back over to his lover- who were already back to deep kisses. “So, do you need these, or are we going for Round Two?” he questioned lightly.

“Oh, no, we still need them,” Tovi replied, reaching for one.

“What’d that asshole want?” Anju asked, doing the same.

“To gloat, but there’s no way he’s better than me with a sword.”

“As long as you’re not cocky about it.”

“I’m not and will gladly prove it.”

“Please do,” Anju grinned.

“Aw, Tovi, do you hear this? He’s flirting with me!”

The other prince laughed. “Yes, I do.” His gaze moved to meet the redhead’s own. “And it’s very encouraging.”

“So, uh, now what?” the patched man asked, hating how easily these two could make him flush in color.

“I was thinking of getting some practice in,” Remi replied, eyeing Haji as she walked up to them.

“Ugh, who wants what?” Tovi sighed.

“Amanto, and your attention for an unknown amount of time,” she replied.

He sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he told his lovers, and followed the woman away.

“I guess I’ll head over on my own then,” Remi spoke.

“…Can I come with you?” Anju asked.

Golden eyes blinked. “I’ve no objection, but you’ll probably be bored.”

He shrugged. “If I’m bored, I’ll go find someone else to bother.”

The prince snorted. “All right; this way, then.”

&

Anju walked quietly with him over to the training grounds, taking a spot under a full tree for shade to watch from. There were a few others gathered in the area; maybe he’d make a friend.

The general wasn’t on his own five minutes before he received a few good-natured challenges, then requests for help. Thankfully, Winters was nowhere to be seen. Anju really shouldn’t witness behavior like that if it could be helped.

Remi was actually having a pretty fabulous time, assisting newcomers and showing off a little, and the corner of his gaze showed that the freckled man was interested in what was going on. Huh. Ugh. _‘If he wants to join up, Tovi will murder me…’_

After a couple hours or so, he snuck a peek at Anju again to find that, yes, interest had peeked, but in a completely different manner than feared. He was flush against the thick tree trunk, hand in his pants- and hazy gaze on himself.

Wow. That one bounced back quickly. He’d been so winded just a little while ago.

Remi’s sword went back in its sheath, making a straight line for his lover, immediately kneeling before the patched man to engulf him in a long, deep kiss. “You did seem interested in what was going on, but I didn’t realize you were this interested,” came the purr in his ear. “Looks like you don’t need any more time to recuperate from earlier. Did watching me please you so well?”

He nodded, already flushed with color.

“Do you want me to take you up against this tree, Little Nymph?”

Faster nods.

“Well then, how do you want it? Like before, with Tovi?”

“Use your imagination.”

“Oh, Little Nymph, that is the most dangerous sentence in the world to speak to me.”

“I’m not afraid,” he spoke, and it really sounded like he wasn’t. “Do what you want.”

“Stand, then.”

Confusion briefly crossed those freckled features, but did as asked, and as he did so, Remi kept his shorts with himself, immediately surrounding that hot, delicious, wanting length again, and just to be safe, sticking a couple fingers into him as well.

He shouldn’t have worried. Anju was already moaning unabashedly, and still plenty pliant from earlier. “Arms around my neck.”

Done. Remi lifted his legs to his own waist, slipping inside between them, making his lover moan.

“Come on now, Little Nymph; I know you can sing better than that.”

“Give me more.”

“So demanding,” was the pleased purr, starting to move. “I want a scream, Anju; let me hear it.” Aside from making himself look good, it was a gorgeous sound to hear. 

“Give me a reason. I will.” The pace increased, so hard and fast he was struggling to keep up- and his voice rising. “Yes, yes, fill me up, it’s so good,” the redhead called out.

“Prove it,” his lover hissed. “Let me hear you or I’ll stop.”

“Gonna… come so hard…”

“Better be loudly too.”

Anju didn’t reply, couldn’t reply as his body climbed and trembled but a cry rang out from him loud and clear when a mess spilled between them, groaning and moaning and purring as Remi continued to impale him in search of his own release.

But even once he had spilled inside him, the prince still didn’t let up, and Anju’s voice carried on through the over-stimulation, now very uncaring about his surroundings. “Come again, you beautiful creature,” he breathed. “Come so hard and fast the world spins. Feel all you want.”

Anju cried out again when he toppled over the edge again, even more loudly than before- exactly what Remi had been waiting for. 

“Are you all right?”

He managed a nod, still breathing hard.

Remi eased him back down- to a slow clap. Tovi was back, but anger was the last thing on his mind. “That was simply delicious,” he spoke. “I can’t say how sorry I am that I missed most of it.”

“Maybe we can replay it later,” his fiancé grinned.

“That would be lovely,” was the agreement. “But for now, let’s get you two cleaned up.”

“How?” Anju asked.

“That little building over there has some showers.”

The red head titled. “Showers?”

&

Actual showers were widely considered a luxury, but Remi didn’t really see the appeal in them, preferring baths. They were good for a quick wash, though. Tovi and Remi got themselves ready to go while Anju took his time under the water. He seemed fascinated by the whole thing, so they let him enjoy it.

Tovi was very clearly still on edge, even as Anju rejoined them, still damp from the shower. “You two sparring?” the newcomer asked.

“You’re to get quite the show when we get there,” Remi promised with a grin, trying to ignore his fiancé’s dour mood- which seemed to go unnoticed by the third man. So oblivious. Anju was enjoying the ride out, chatting contently with the native prince while the third man followed quietly.

Okay, enough sulking. If Tovi needed an ass-kicking so badly, Remi was happy to provide it. So, when the other golden-eyed man tried to settle down on the blanket with the redhead, Remi pulled him back. Tovi was initially startled, but then seemed to understand. “Now?”

“Now.”

They walked a few feet from their third, now practically glowing with anticipation. Remi faced Tovi, the ends of their blades not and inch from each other, staring him down.  
He started to move. Tovi was keeping up even more brilliantly than usual, not only blocking each attack given but getting in a few of his own. And that steadfast, furious gaze… “You’re mad at me,” Remi realized, barely blocking his fiancé’s blade.

“Oh, you think so?” came the snarl, putting even more force into the onslaught.

Uh-oh. Tovi would never want Anju to see him lose his temper if it could be helped, hated when it even when it happened in front of himself, so that it was happening anyway… This was probably only going to make it worse, but, “You can’t seriously be mad at me for owning up to my responsibility.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Knock it off, Tovi; I’m the one who’s not supposed to make any sense, not you.”

Abruptly, the attack stopped, the other man still tightly grasping his sword. “There are many others who can fight in Cela’s place.”

“You would have me be a coward?” Remi asked in disgust.

Tovi, gaze down, walked over to rest his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Safe. That’s all I want for you. It’s the one thing you can’t seem to manage.”

He did have quite the penchant for getting into trouble. From the time he could walk he was getting into things he shouldn’t have been. A lot of it he dragged Tovi into right alongside him.

“Believe it or not, I’m proud of you for not shying away. But I’m also so frightened for you, Remi.” He responded by wrapping his arms around the younger man. “Goddess knows what Turay’s up to, and-”

“Tovi. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. I don’t know how, but I feel it- everything will go smoothly tomorrow.”

Tovi lifted his head, golden eyes liquid with unshed tears.

“Please believe me. I’ll be fine,” Remi plead, and laid a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

The other prince sighed as they parted. “You are so irritating.”

“I know. Forgive me?”

“Forever,” he replied, but then that gaze looked past him, and Remi turned to look as well. Oh. Anju wasn’t paying them any mind, freckled nose in one of the astrology books that had been brought along. “Odd; I’d thought he was looking forward to seeing us spar.”

“One way to find out,” the older of the two replied, both sheathing their swords to walk back over to the redhead. “What’s wrong, Little Nymph?”

“I just… couldn’t watch that anymore.”

Tovi sat beside him, body facing the opposite direction to look at him the best he was allowed. “Do you mean us sparring? Surely you knew there was no anger there.”

“Not anger, but… you’re both upset and it’s my fault and-” The words spilled from him before he could stop them, tears beginning to drop to the grass below- until Tovi lifted the redhead’s gaze to himself, cutting off the rant.

“None of this is your fault. The idea was already on our minds, so please don’t blame yourself.”

“…Are you sure you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“I have never lied to you, my heart, and I never will.” Unless you counted by omission. “All right?”

“All right,” Anju agreed, finally looking up to two relieved faces. “Wow. It’s even harder to believe you’re not twins when you’re close together like that.”

“Not brothers,” Remi chuckled with his fiancé. “But… what is it? Second or third cousins?”

“Second,” the other prince sighed with a roll of his golden eyes.

“Wait,” the redhead spoke. “You’re related?”

“Most of the royalty here is, even in marriage,” Tovi returned. “That Cela married someone Arani, and common born no less, is very out of the ordinary.”

“Really? I mean, it is obvious Chadad isn’t native to here, but…”

“It’s really very romantic,” was the reply with a smile, plainly happy the redhead wasn’t focused on such depressing thoughts anymore. “She’d just been crowned, and it’s typical to make rounds to all other countries at that time, a show of good will. When she went to Aranas, the young man assigned to fulfill her every need there did all that and more.”

“She stole him away,” Anju grinned.

“As I did you,” was the return of the same. “Come now; I can’t be the only one who’s hungry.”

“Definitely not.”

&

Gratefully, the evening continued on the lighthearted note, laughing and talking and joking while they ate, so when Anju excused himself to the woods to relieve himself, everyone was actually back to a really good mood.

Remi watched him run off into the woods, snickering with the remaining man, but after Anju disappeared into the brush, he saw further moment- but a couple feet away. It wasn’t much, maybe a small animal or- No. There it was again, bigger, like someone walking through the space.

“Remi?” Tovi asked. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure, but I think someone else is in the woods. Another couple, maybe…”

“You don’t seem to think so.”

Canmo’s earlier words were ringing clear in his ears. “I might be overreacting, I hope I’m overreacting, but…”

“Mm. Let’s go. If nothing else, we can tackle him to cover for our worry.” He was already standing. Wow. Remi knew Tovi trusted his instincts, but… wow.

“Agreed,” the older man replied. And the two made a steady pace into the woods.

They moved as quietly as they could- and found exactly what Remi had been fearing. Canmo had Anju pinned against a tree trunk, muttering Goddess-knew-what in his ear. “I have Canmo,” he softly spoke, drawing his sword with care. “You get Anju once you can.” Tovi nodded his agreement.

The older raven head moved slowly, grinding his teeth when Anju struggled against the grasp. There wasn’t a way to kill Canmo without getting the creep’s blood all over Anju, so he scared the shit out of him instead, embedding the end of his blade into the trunk right by their heads. “How about I save us all some time and trouble and kill you right now?” the prince asked in a dark tone. “By our laws, you’re already dead anyway.”

The redhead was abruptly released, and collapsed to the ground, Tovi coming up beside him. “You kill me now,” Camno was trying to retort. “And it’s not official; it’s just your word against mine.”

“Are you all right, my heart?” Remi heard Tovi ask, keeping gaze on the piece of shit in front of him. “You’re safe now, my heart.”

“Anju,” Remi spoke now. “If you want me to, I can kill him right now.” Fortunate or not, it would cause a lot of problems, but that wouldn’t stop him.

Maybe Anju knew all that too, as his shaky tone replied, “Wait till tomorrow, but don’t let him get away.”

“My pleasure,” was the reply, taking the other by the collar and dragging him back to the horses. He took the reins of the one Anju had ridden in. “Get on,” he ordered the other.

“You can’t make-”

“Get on the horse or I will drag you from mine the whole way back,” came the deadpanned reply, kind of hoping for it.

Canmo got on with a smugness that suggested he thought Turay could still save his sorry ass. Not happening, you shit.

Still, he tied the advisor’s hands to the reins, and still grasping them, mounted his own horse, and led the way back to the city at a high speed.

&

He didn’t stop until he reached the guard at the dungeons, Samantha. “Lock this asshole up,” the prince said only, and she moved instantly to comply, not uttering a word of question. Remi walked up to his sister’s quarters, hoping the woman was still awake.

Cela wasn’t, but Chadad was, and he relayed his story to the other man. “Turay should probably be informed,” the king remarked. “But he also demanded not to be disturbed until morning, so…”

“He can find out in the morning like everyone else.”

“Exactly.”

“All right, I’ll leave you alone now. Sorry to have to bother you with that.”

Chadad waved him off. “It wasn’t a problem; I was staying up to be sure Cela was all right anyway.”

“…Is she all right?”

“Fine, fine. The normal things, but having to deal with them and hide them… She gets worn out with terrifying ease.”

“I believe it. I’m glad she has you to make sure she doesn’t overdo it, Chadad.”

The man smiled gratefully but replied, “I can only do so much. You know how she is.”

Remi snorted. “Indeed I do. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Now, he could just go up into his own room until morning, but knew there was no way he’d be able to sleep there, not while both his lovers were curled up together in his favorite place. He got back on Adam and headed back out.

At first, it appeared they were asleep, but then Anju turned in Tovi’s grasp, clearly still awake. “Hi.”

Such a cutie. “Hi,” the darker-toned man smiled after dismounting, and sat down beside him. “Feeling any better?”

“Yes and no.”

“Mm, I know what you mean,” Remi replied, but didn’t want to accidentally make the conversation about himself, so he quickly added, “Sorry it took me so long to get back.”

“It’s okay. Honestly, I started thinking it might’ve been easier to stay… wherever you were.”

“While knowing you two were out here? Never,” he smiled. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really, no."

“I’m sorry you had to endure that.”

“Yeah. Me too. But… it’s funny. I do keep replaying the shit parts, but the sword in the tree trunk is a favorite, too.”

Remi snorted. “Liked that, did you?”

“Very dramatic.”

“Seemed like it would get the point across without getting that asshole’s blood all over you.”

“…You would’ve killed him then?”

Was that so hard to believe? “Given an opening, yes. I meant what I said, Anju. The second he was holding you down, his forfeited his life.”

“…Where is he now? Tovi wouldn’t say.”

“A holding cell. He’s essentially getting a personalized execution tomorrow, so it seemed appropriate.”

“Huh. Why wouldn’t Tovi want to tell me that?”

“Because he wants you to believe this country is made of starlight and rainbows so you never leave.”

Anju snickered, but it was followed by a sigh. “No place is made of starlight and rainbows, but I’ll still never leave. And not just because I still get sick just looking at the harbor.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” the prince smiled in return.

“Are you coming into the cocoon or not?”

Surprised lifted his eyebrows. “You want me in your cocoon?”

“Very much,” he replied, lifting the blanket. Tovi, perhaps subconsciously feeling the chill, curled closer.

Remi happily crawled in as well, very glad to have followed the impulse to come back. It… actually seemed Anju was too, nodding off soon after they were comfortable again. Remi spent much of the remaining night hours watching the two, praying for many years ahead with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Remi did manage to nod off at one point, not realizing it until he was waking to a bit of movement. Blearily opening his eyes, he saw Anju squirming out from between them. “Tovi, our nymph’s getting away,” he muttered without urgency.

“You nymph’s suffocating, actually,” the redhead bit back in humor, and the older royal blinked himself awake enough to realize that the day had warmed quickly; it was still morning and all three of them were covered in sweat. Ew.

“Ugh, baths all around, definitely,” he spoke, and his fiancé readily agreed.

Tovi and Anju got most everything together while Remi woke up- the other prince subtly lending a shoulder to help him to his horse.

“I think there’s enough room in that tub for all three of us,” Anju abruptly stated when they got back, breaking up the banter about whether or not Remi was going to eat breakfast.

“A lovely thought,” aforementioned prince replied. “But I’m really not sure that’s so. Two, yes, but three?”

“That’s not to say we can’t all stay together,” Tovi grinned, tightly embracing the patched man. “Wouldn’t want this precious gem to get lonely, now would we?”

The older raven head laughed. “We certainly wouldn’t,” he agreed.

“I’m thinking breakfast first, before we get too sidetracked.”

“Looks like it’s closer to lunch,” Anju remarked.

“No matter, he’s not going to stop until we eat,” Remi sighed, and Tovi gave a sage-like nod. Ugh. “Fine. Food first.”

&

They had the room adjoining the kitchen to themselves, at least, as it was later than even Anju thought- most had eaten already. That was fine, though. A little alarming that all three of them had slept so long, but fine. It was a much nicer time without having to worry about who was watching. 

And after that, finally, was bath time.

Sadly, the tub would be a little cramped with all three of them, so the princes were taking turns with the redhead, who didn’t seem to mind the extra attention at all. Remi was a little annoyed Tovi had beat him into the tub first, but that was okay too. Watching the two of them in the warm water was almost as enjoyable as being in it with them.

But the patched man’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. He was trying to keep up with the light conversation, but there was clearly something else on his mind. “Aaannnjuuuu,” Remi finally spoke, leaning forward to wave a hand a few inches from the other man’s face. “Are you all right? Your mind keeps wandering.”

“I was just… wondering something, but I don’t want to bring the mood down.”

“Impossible. What did you want to ask?”

“When… when today are you fighting Canmo?”

He was worrying about that already? Huh. No doubt Tovi was, but… “Oh, that. Not till evening. It looked to be a particularly warm day today, so it’s set for when it’s cooler- no one wants to fight in the middle of a hot day if they can help it. Of course, that’s not what I told him,” was the cheeky add. “I simply don’t have the time to bother with him until then.”

Anju snorted. “Of course. So then… what are we doing until then?”

“Same as always. Whatever we want. So you, if you’d like. Tovi’s glaring at me evilly for the suggestion, but I prefer a more forward approach.”

“Clearly,” the redhead snickered before leaning back to look at the longer-haired man sitting in the water behind him. “Why are you glaring about sex?”

“I simply don’t want to push you. Gratefully, things didn’t go as far as they could have last night, but I didn’t want to underestimate the emotional toll, just the same,” Tovi gently explained.

“…You don’t have to worry about that. I mean, I definitely didn’t want to last night, and, um, if I do get weird, I’m sorry, but I still want to be with you both. You still owe me, actually- the both of you together.”

“More than possible, my heart, but please remember you have nothing to apologize for. If you want to stop or even just pause a moment, you only need to say so.”

“I know. But it’s good to hear.”

“All right. Let’s get finished getting washed up, though.”

“Oh, so we can just do it all over again?” Anju laughed.

“People take multiple baths a day all the time,” Remi informed him.

“If you say so. There was a time when I was lucky to get one a day, and it was always in the river.” The outright appalled looks around himself were apparently hilarious. “Yeah, that was Tai’s reaction too.”

“As it should have been,” Remi spoke while his fiancé stood. There was a heated, appraising look before happily realizing, “Oo! My turn?”

“Mm-hm.”

The shorter-haired raven head had lost his clothes when his lovers had, so he slipped right into the tub beside the green-eyed man. “You’re gonna behave yourself, right?” Anju asked.

“Me? Misbehave? I’m insulted.”

“So am I- by your bad acting,” was the sharp retort to scattered snickers.

“Oh? Don’t you want me near you?” the other asked, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“…You need to save your energy.”

He really was worried. Why? “I’ll have plenty of time to rest up,” the prince replied confidently.

“Didn’t we agree to wait until after we’d cleaned up and dried off?”

“I never agreed to that,” the golden-eyed man grinned. “Tovi made the suggestion and the subject was sidelined.”

“So you’re just gonna take me in the tub, then?”

“With your permission.”

“Well, if we got out and went over to the bed, Tovi can play too.”

“I like how you think.”

“Of course you do; it’s the same way you think,” the redhead shot back, following Tovi from the room, drying off.

Remi was not far behind, scooping him up to curl against him on the bed.

“You’re still wet!” Anju protested, laughing.

“And I’m going to devour you,” was the greedy return. “Both of you, if I can.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Tovi chuckled in reply.

“And with luck, it won’t be the last,” Remi growled, flipping himself so the redhead was completely underneath him, buried in a hot kiss that left him whimpering and writhing beneath the prince. The darker-toned man didn’t let up on his assault, hands grasping and digging while his mouth continued to maul his lover’s mouth and neck.

He worked his way down the body so willingly spread out before him and pushed those legs out further before swallowing the twitching shaft whole. Anju howled, barely able to keep up with how quickly his partner was moving along, whimpering and whining. “Take me, both of you,” he pleaded.

“Not this time, Nymph,” the raven head withdrew to speak, tone dripping in lust. “You’re gonna come for me alone.”

“Then take me,” he tried again.

“This is all you get. I want to see you come hard, Anju- don’t disappoint me,” the prince spoke, and swallowed him down again.

The redhead gasped and groaned, then looked around for the other prince for help. His quarry was not inches away, slowly stroking himself to the scene. “T-Tovi.”

“Oh, Remi,” he finally did speak. “Surely you can at least give him a couple fingers to work with. That’s like someone trying to get you off by taking you. Just cruel, really.”

Ugh, moved right in for the guilt trip. At least the lubrication was nearby. The other prince made no audible reply, still sucking, but sliding inside him… Three, no, all four fingers stretching and dipping inside him. If he wanted fingers, he would get fingers.

“Yes, yes; don’t stop…”

Remi’s hand started to curl while inside him, still moving. Anju gasped and clung to the sheets, so far gone. “You look close,” Tovi’s heated tone spoke appraisingly.

“A-am,” the other managed.

“Then please, don’t hold back. Look how eager Remi is to drink you down. Let him.”

“Close, close,” the redhead panted, and when Remi swallowed around him again, he spilled down his hungry throat.

Remi pulled back, licking his lips after sucking the limp length clean. He stole a few lazy kisses from the freckled man, then spoke, “I’m going to devour Tovi now.”

“Okay.”

Another kiss, and he shifted his weight to his fiancé, hovering over him in the same way he just had been to the third man. Tovi surrendered just as quickly, hands actually going into black strands to push his lover to his destination faster. He moaned loudly, hands still in his lover’s hair, and Remi pushed his thighs back, nails digging into the flesh. “So good…”

The noises coming from the longer-haired prince were lovely, and Remi had been feeling so aroused already, but it doubled now, sure he was dripping precum while Tovi called out needily for more. A gorgeous sight. They both were.

And so delicious.

Tovi’s voice started simmering, but was no less frantic, a soundless cry leaving him as he did his part to sedate his lover’s thirst. “Now,” he breathed. “How do you want to come?”  
“Let me fuck your mouth,” was the immediate reply in a hot, pleading tone. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t like it, but you’re just so gorgeous… Let me, please…”

“Just be careful,” Tovi submitted. “You weren’t last time, that’s why I was angry.”

“Okay,” he readily agreed, getting to his knees.

Tovi got to all fours to take the other’s dripping length in his mouth, but he wasn’t the one to start moving- Remi was. He moved slow, clear ecstasy with each thrust, eyes fixed on his partner, playing with the longer strands of hair, a pleased look set on his face. This was it. His favorite thing to do with Tovi, and would do his absolute best to ensure he didn’t fuck it up.

Like that last time. He barely kept himself from wincing at the recollection.

As Remi grew closer, his thrusts became more erratic, still trying to control himself and not choke his lover, till a long groan left him, and hard as Tovi tried, cum was dripping out of the sides of his mouth- which the other prince was right on cleaning up. “Thank you,” he breathed.

“You did better that time,” Tovi told him, though his voice sounded a little hoarse. “In fact- Oh, what have we here?” he practically purred, seeing the state the redhead was in.  
Remi looked as well. “Stretched, wanting, and practically begging us to take him with that sultry gaze of his, that’s what.”

“Give me, give me,” Anju moaned when he felt that hand sliding into him again, his lovers on either side of him. “Need it…”

“Need it, do you?” Tovi purred again, a finger across his cheek. “Would you simply cease to exist if we didn’t take you right now?”

“It’s… your fault… I’m like this,” he panted.

“It is, isn’t it?” the other mused, but he sounded proud of himself. “Then it’s only fair I see to it that you’re properly cared for. Remi?”

“Oh yeah, he’s ready.”

The two pushed inside him fluidly, and Anju called out, “More, more, please!”

The two started moving, and it was all the freckled man could do to hang on, so wonderfully overwhelmed and…

He howled when he came, shooting up against himself, and his hazy gaze saw Tovi lick his lips even as the two continued to impale him.

Remi held him steady, and took full advantage of being right in his ear. “Do you have another for us, our delicious little nymph? Let us exhaust you with pleasure.”

Body still overcharged, Anju stretched back to drape his arms over the shorter-haired prince’s shoulders. Remi reacted instantly, nails clawing their way down his paler skin while they continued taking him. “Wanna… feel you come.”

“Want to be full of cum, do you?” came the pleased purr. “We can certainly oblige you.”

The efforts increased, and no more words were spoken, just moans and cries and the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Anju looked about to topple over the edge again, but willing himself not to-

Tovi shot inside him with a hard groan, and with the feeling, lost it himself- Remi right after.

Panting hard, the redhead was clearly barely conscious, and with soft kisses and whispered words of praise, the princes saw that he passed out as blissfully as possible.

Tovi looked pretty ready for a nap himself, Remi doing most of the clean up before curling close again.

It was already pretty late, almost evening. “You did this on purpose,” came the drowsy accusation. Tovi was on the edge of consciousness, probably not even aware he was talking.

Remi only chuckled. “Get some sleep, Tovi; the last thing I want is either of you at that duel. Promise me, now.”

“You’re so… infuriating.”

“I know. Forgive me?”

“Forever. You better come back or-”

Remi silenced him with a long, languid kiss. “Stay here with Anju and know I love you both more than I ever thought possible.”

“Idiot… Love you too…”

Remi stayed curled up with them until he was sure they were both asleep (moving could make Tovi more aware and he didn’t want that), then shifted slowly so that they were close as he got up, desperate not to wake them. He wanted them here, safe, where he wouldn’t have to worry while fighting Canmo.

After getting dressed and re-strapping his sword to his waist, he started to head out but turned at the door, looking upon his lovers again. Praying it wasn’t the last time he had the privilege of doing so, he headed downstairs.

Canmo was fetched to be in the field as soon as the prince gave the go-ahead, now late evening. The air had cooled considerably; that was good. Cela and Chadad came out, as well as a few others that had heard what was to be happening. No doubt the fighting would draw others.

“Brother,” Cela hesitantly spoke. “If-”

“Don’t worry, Sister; I’d never let him take you away. Although I can’t say I was happy about that condition.”

“Oh, stop. I was already lectured by Fredrick.”

“For what good it did,” the king grumbled.

Remi laughed. “All I have to do is win, right?” he asked her.

“Right,” she smiled back, and he gave her cheek a kiss.

It wasn’t long after that Turay, Canmo, and the rest of their entourage arrived, no pomp or circumstance spared. Not only was the foreign king in the finest of robes, but his advisors as well, and the hilt of Canmo’s blade was studded with so many gems.

Obnoxious, really.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right with a practice sword?” his opponent remarked to way too much laughter.

Remi’s personal sword wasn’t as impressive-looking as the other man’s, but he knew it well and it wasn’t his fucking fault the gem mines were on their side of the border. “We already know you talk well,” he spoke only. “What we need to know is how well you back up that talk.”

“I’ll gladly indulge you, and win my king a fine prize,” he added with a wink to Cela.

Remi swallowed his anger. A tantrum was exactly what this one wanted.

Sadzi came to stand between them. “We expect a clean fight, gentlemen. Any sway from official rules agreed upon will leave you disqualified. Ready yourselves… and begin.”  
Neither struck immediately, Remi choosing the defensive first. It seemed Canmo decided the same, but the instant the glint in his orange eyes changed, the prince was ready- moving his sword just in time to block.

Again, then again.

When the fourth strike came, Remi blocked again, then swung low, aiming for the legs. He managed a scratch by the other’s ankle. Shit. Too low.

Canmo immediately tried to follow suit, But Remi managed not only to block but push the obnoxious blade aside to try for another cut- but that was all he got, a tiny cut on the man’s thigh, and his opponent made a much larger one down his own side.

“A clean cut,” he observed, ignoring the throbbing pain. Really, he’d done worse to himself. It wasn’t deep. “It should heal well.”

“You’ll never find out,” the advisor swore, lunging again.

Remi dodged the attack, but Canmo suddenly shifted himself and slammed his fully body weight into the prince. He gasped in pain as he hit the ground, but managed to kick Canmo’s next attack away and get to his feet. Ow. If his ribs weren’t at least bruised, he’d be astounded.

The orange-eyed man didn’t stay still long himself, immediately coming for the prince again. _‘So that’s really all that’s in his head. Repeated, incessant attacks to tire me out. He’ll be tired long before I am.’_

But Canmo had more than that in mind. They both got a couple strikes in, then the darker-toned man swung his leg around to knock him off-balance. Remi saw him coming too late, tried to correct himself before falling again, but was only half successful. He didn’t fall, but definitely felt a muscle pull.

However, with his opponent so close and thinking himself successful, it provided the perfect opportunity for Remi to swing his sword up and through the moron’s chest. Canmo didn’t see the blade until it pierced his skin, much too late to move. But even with that fatal injury, and his life quickly fading, the advisor tried one last attack- that was easily pushed away.

Canmo fell to the ground. He didn’t get back up.

Turay’s fury was plain and immense.

Remi smiled at him, returning Cela’s tight, relieved embrace. “I trust you and Chadad can carry out further negotiations without me, yes, Sister? I need a nap.”

The woman laughed. “Of course, but the medical wing first.”

“It’s not as bad-”

“Hush. You. Medical wing. Claire, be sure he gets there.”

“Yes, my queen,” the guard promised with a smile of her own. “Here, use my shoulder. You’re lucky you didn’t snap that leg in half.”

“If you insist,” he sighed, but was secretly grateful. He’d bet any money she knew it, too.

Quite a crowd had gathered, but it parted quickly to give them a path back. Luckily, the medical wing was just off the main entrance he’d come from. He’d been grateful for that on a few occasions, actually.

But as soon as he walked through the wide doorway, he collided with something. Ow. Someone. A mop of messy red hair. Anju? “What has you so worried, Little Nymph?” he tried to joke.

But then Anju looked up. Anju’s tear-stained face looked up. Goddess. The poor thing. He’d run out in such a hurry he’d even forgotten his eye patch. ‘I feel like I missed something; since when does Anju care so much for me?’ he wondered, a little bewildered.

“You asshole!” his lover spat then, and even though it was in Havan, the prince knew when he was being cussed at, no matter the language. And if Anju was here…

Yep. Tovi stood a couple feet off, stunned still at the scene. “I’m sorry I worried you,” he spoke softly to them both.

“Anju, I have to get Prince Remi to the medical wing, okay?” Claire spoke kindly.

The red head nodded, backing away so they could go forward. Tovi came up to them as well, but after giving his fiancé a tentative, relieved kiss, helped move him forward as well. Remi knew Tovi was going to be overprotective and worrying for at least the next week or so, but he was just grateful to be so close to his lovers again.

&

Remi knew Melody almost as well as he knew Tovi. There were those that thought he’d spent half his life in the medical wing (and they probably weren’t wrong), so once the woman ascertained there wasn’t anything fatal happening, it was pretty lighthearted visit.

“Please, please, please tell me I’m cleared to go to the bonfire tonight!” he begged once she’d finished bandaging his side and patched up the smaller cuts. “I have to go!” Unless he was at death’s door, it would be expected.

The older woman before him sighed disapprovingly, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Well… none of your injuries are life-threatening- at this point. I suppose, as long as you don’t overexert yourself, it should be all right.”

“Yes!”

“No overexertion,” she added meaningfully to the man’s lovers.

“I would never dream of getting you angry, Melody,” Tovi smiled. “And neither would Anju.”

“See that it stays that way,” she spoke. “All right; you’re free to go.”

Remi was still using Tovi to walk- he’d been offered crutches but declined- and they slowly made their way upstairs, Remi getting various congratulations along the way.

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you, Little Nymph?” the man asked as they entered the room the redhead shared with the other prince- it was a bit closer. “You’ve barely said a word since ascertaining I was still alive and functioning.”

Anju walked a few steps to stand in front of him, now sitting on the end of the bed. “Don’t go to the bonfire tonight.”

“Anju, you don’t know what you-” Tovi tried to explain, but Remi held up a hand to stop him. Anju didn’t know what he was asking, no, but he wanted to know why the other man was asking.

“Why don’t you want me to go?”

“…You’ve done enough for the country today. Let us have you tonight.”

The other smiled, raising a hand to the redhead’s freckled cheek, a thumb brushing his lips. “I will be, I promise, but I do have to at least make an appearance. Most of the palace has seen that I can still walk.”

“…Barely.”

“And they’ll see that too, so no one will think anything of us leaving soon after arriving. I’m sorry, nymph; it’s the best I can do.”

“Well… fine, then.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“I don’t, really, but it seems to be important.”

“Remi did start an important process today,” Tovi spoke, smiling proudly at his fiancé. “We’ll be celebrating that tonight- naturally, people would like him present, even if only for a short time.”

“And when’s that?”

“Any time now, I’d say.”

“We should wait a bit, then, until more people are there- that way, people can’t whine that they just got there so he should stay.”

“If anyone uses an excuse that bad,” Remi managed a laugh, “Feel free to put them in their place.”

“Don’t think I won’t,” Anju replied seriously.

“I would never,” the other man smiled.

&

Luckily, such measures ended up not being needed, but it came very, very close. The majority of those present kept a distance and those that asked Remi’s attention didn’t keep it long, but one oblivious couple plopped down with them and just continued to chat and chat and chat… Finally, though, they got the message the fifth time Remi ‘off-handedly’ mentioned he should be getting some rest. Some people, geez.

Ella had run up to him to thank him many times over, and asked again if her family could move south. He directed her to his sister, and the child quickly scampered off.

Anju and Tovi helped their third back up to the closest bedroom, but Remi didn’t want to sleep- he wanted a bath first. “I’m still all sweaty and gross,” he whined.

“Fine, fine,” his fiancé sighed. “I’ll get it going. Anju, make sure Remi doesn’t move an inch until I get back.”

“Can do,” the redhead agreed.

“Can I play with the babysitter?” Remi asked, still grinning brightly after the other prince left the room.

“You can’t be serious. You can barely move! That doctor lady said you bruised your ribs, nearly broke your leg in half, and that asshole came too close to cutting-”

“Anju,” the darker-toned man interrupted with a smile. “Come here. Please. Help me lie down.”

Warily, the redhead approached, and the golden-eyed man did lay back, but also urged his lover up with him. Anju let the man manipulate him, probably thinking he was going to be put in a comfortable cuddling position, but Remi held him stationary once straddling his chest. “What are you up to?”

“What do you think I’m up to?”

“No good.”

“Oh, no, Little Nymph. Even with my limitations, I promise it will be very, very good. Come down here where I can reach you.”

Anju glanced over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry; Daddy’s not watching.”

“Ew, don’t do that,” the other cringed, but did end up doing as asked, lowering his upper body so his palms were flat on the mattress, uncertainty in his emerald gaze. Aw, how cute. Tovi would be miffed, but not so much that they’d be sidetracked.

Remi’s hands slid under Anju’s clothes to push up his shirt, then pull down his shorts, letting loose the half-hard length underneath. The prince lapped up the shaft, then took it completely in his mouth.

Anju moaned low, feeling those warm hands slide his shorts further down his thighs and knead the flesh there. “Hey R-Remi,” came the redhead’s tone, already thick with lust. What do you think about me riding you?”

“I think you’d be breaking your promise,” a stern voice pointed out.

Anju looked over his shoulder. “Not really,” he informed Tovi. “I’m doing all the moving, not Remi.” Oo, nice logic.

“You’re getting to be just as bad as he is,” the newcomer sighed with a soft glare to his fiancé, but also with a reluctant smile.

“Is that bad?”

“No,” was the fond reply, then that gaze returned to the other prince. “But you really are in no shape for this.”

“All I was going to do was get Anju off,” Remi tried.

“Please. It never ends there with him. I’m pretty sure he was already reaching for the bottle in his pocket.”

“Uh…” the freckled man muttered nervously when attention returned to him. “If I was, it was unconsciously,” he tried to defend himself.

“No matter,” Remi drawled. “Tovi, you can either join us or piss off- but I know what we’d both prefer.”

The other raven head sighed. “Anju, you’re not riding Remi.”

“Hey now-”

“However,” he spoke sternly again, cutting his fiancé off. “Feel free to continue, and yes, I fully intend on helping. So as you were, and don’t mind me.”

Anju blinked at him a moment, but Remi brought him back to the present by swallowing him down again. His fingers dug into the blankets, even more so when Tovi’s long fingers slid inside him. “You two are gonna kill me,” he moaned.

“Oh?” Remi asked, still stroking him, grinning with slightly swollen lips. “Maybe you’re the one we should be going easy on.”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

The weight around him shifted, Tovi climbing onto the bed behind him. The darker-toned man tucked his legs under the redhead’s own, keeping all weight off the third man. Then he finally slid inside the patched man, holding his hips steady as he did so.

“Oh… bury it…”

“Getting awfully bossy,” Remi grinned, then swallowed the length again.

Anju called out when a sharp smack hit his rear, back arching into the contact. “More, more… I want it.”

“So bossy,” Tovi agreed, heat in the tone. “It’s about time.”

Each thrust and stinging spank was clearly taking more and more of his coherency away, moaning loudly and unabashedly, want and desire singing through him. “So close…”

Remi sucked harder.

“You… want it, huh?” Anju breathed. That was just sexy. “H-HerAHH!” he cried out, spilling into his lover’s mouth- he didn’t miss a drop.

“Whattya think, nymph?” the man purred. “Do I get a turn?”

“Absolutely,” the other replied. “Oh. But, um…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Tovi chuckled, shifting again. Start easing your legs down, one at a time.”

Anju did, glancing behind a few times- the man was still stiff and still inside him- and Remi slid down the best he was able to put his midsection right under the redhead’s freckled nose. Anju let the prince’s shaft out into the air to swallow it whole. Tovi started moving again, but kept a slow pace.

That green gaze softened again into complete submission, swallowing his lover’s shaft so completely… “Drunk on pleasure… is a good look for you,” the shorter-haired raven head breathed.

Anju took him as far as he could, nearly to the hilt, and the other man was reduced to moans. But upon looking on that beautiful desire-drenched visage again, saw it beginning to pain, and that expressive gaze roaming his own body. He wasn’t seeing attraction though, he was seeing…  
“I’m not an invalid,” Remi spoke then. “Come on, Anju- make me come.”

The redhead picked up the pace again, encouraged by the other’s renewed cries, and did his best to swallow down the orgasm when it hit. There was still some of it trailing from the edge of his mouth, but Remi reached to swipe it away- and lick his fingers clean.

Then Tovi’s pace picked up.

It was hard and fast, just how their third liked it, clinging to the edge of the bed while his lover impaled him, and he’d already been hanging on so long that he was so very close again… “Gonna…” he moaned, and not a second later, was spilling onto both himself and the blanket.

Tovi hadn’t come yet, but he was close too, fingers digging into the redhead’s hips while he sought his own release. Anju’s upper half was laid out on the bed while his overly sensitive body was set aflame- Remi almost started touching himself again, but Tovi had to be coming soon.

It was maybe another minute, a few longer thrusts, before Tovi‘s thrusts become longer, erratic, and slowed to a stop. “Well,” Remi kidded. “Good thing there’s a bath ready.”

“You’re still going first,” Tovi informed him. “Get your ass in there.”

It took a little work, but the other prince sat himself up. “Except that I’m not supposed to be getting the bandages wet.”

Tovi’s brow furrowed as he recalled that as well. “Then we just have to help you. Come on. Anju?”

“Think… I need a minute,” the third man admitted, now sitting on the edge of the mattress. “But you two go on ahead. I’ll be over as soon as I can walk.”

The other two chuckled, gave him a kiss, and went to the next room.

“Are you all right?” Remi ventured when they got into the space.

“Am I all right?” was the incredulous return, keeping his voice low. “You’re the one who was almost killed.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Is it?” came the same tone again, gesturing to the other’s injuries.

“Canmo was not that skilled. But… he was more skilled than I was expecting, and that’s why I’m banged up. But I’ve done worse to myself, Tovi, and we both know it.”

The pony tailed man let out a soft snort. “Not since the time you fell out of the tree because-”

“You swore you’d never speak of that again.”

“I have no recollection of promising that.” Despite the statement, the two shared a smile, Tovi coming close enough to touch his fiancé’s forehead to his own. “I just… felt so weak. I couldn’t even-”

“Don’t blame yourself; I asked you to stay back,” Remi cut him off.

“We both know why you did. If anything worse had happened to you-”

“It would have been your right to challenge him, but I like to think you wouldn’t have risked leaving our happy little nymph all alone.”

“He’s stronger than that, and that duel came with heavier implications than revenge. But Anju was right; I never should’ve let you con me into letting you go alone.”

“I wasn’t alone. Not as long as I have thoughts of the two of you with me. I needed to be sure the two of you were safe if I was going to concentrate properly. That asshole did not seem above cowardly tactics.” There were soft sounds outside the room- had Anju stared moving about? Maybe it was out in the hall…

“Cela never would have allowed anything like that, even if the rules didn’t clearly state the fight had to be fair,” Tovi informed his fiancé. “I wonder what’s keeping Anju; he’s usually mobile by now.”

“Probably fell asleep,” Remi chuckled hopefully as the other peeked his head out.

“Or he’s sitting by the door listening to us talk.”

“I… didn’t want to interrupt,” the freckled man’s soft tone came. “It seemed to be an important conversation.”

“It still would’ve been important if you had joined us,” was the reply, reaching for his hand.

The redhead let himself be hoisted up. “I know, but I didn’t want to intrude on time you two needed together. You two were together long before you met me. I don’t want to ignore that, especially when you’ve obviously worked so hard to meet each other halfway.”

That angel.

Tovi smiled, kissed his forehead. “You absolute sweetheart,” he spoke. “But you needn’t worry. Your presence is never an imposition.”

Anju dared turn his gaze to Remi, who had a smile and a nod ready as well. “Okay. I’m sorry for eavesdropping.”

“You are whole-heartedly forgiven,” Tovi informed him first. “Now, let’s get this show-off cleaned.”

“I am not a show-off,” the other raven head protested. “It’s hardly my fault my talent exceeds most others. Actually, yes, it is my fault, having the audacity to train daily and all.”

“Oh, shush,” Tovi laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I, Tovi? Do I?”

Even though he was dripping sarcasm, Remi kept still while his lovers cleaned him, then themselves, off, the lovely scent of lavender full in the room and making them all even more groggy.

Once all three of them were clean again, it had gotten pretty late, and all three were very ready for bed after such a stressful day, and curled together under warm blankets, the happy sounds of those still celebrating outside lulling them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Planning a wedding was hard.

Especially when your lazy fiancé vanished at even the insinuation of the word. Anju, being the little sweetheart he was, tried to help, but aforementioned fiancé had a habit of whisking him away as well. Jerk.

Remi knew Tovi was being a brat who wanted the payoff without the work, but it was still frustrating.

Claire was an enormous help, and he repeatedly reminded himself to give her that vacation time.

The fruits of at least half that labor were paying off tonight, so he hoped, with the party welcoming all their visitors. Just two guests left to greet, and he could go finalize everything in the yard. Queen Biya had a habit of arriving last minute, but always with a smile that suggested she enjoyed making people wait for her- it certainly wouldn’t surprise him.

Now, he waited outside the palace’s main doors with his sister, awaiting her arrival. The guard near the border had sent messengers telling how close they were, and unless they were somehow delayed, should be arriving any moment now. And he was very much hoping to see Prince Timol.

Despite the fact that men in Bri-la were expected to be submissive and subservient, that man was a spitfire that would not be silenced. It was beautiful, really, the sarcastic comments that left his mouth.

“Oh, a half hour late; right on time,” Cela muttered with a poised smile at the carriage’s approach, knocking her brother from his musings.

He did his best to mimic the pose.

Prince Timol did exit the carriage first, dressed in a long garment that was customary of the country. That would likely be changed to shorts that were customary here before the day was out; that man loved the sun and Remi loved memorizing the paths of the intricate tattoos that the blond man demanded when he was fourteen. They were usually reserved for the next in line for the throne, showing their devotion to their country. Timol had needed to get them just to be treated like a person. His mother had allowed it for him and the next youngest of his brothers, Jemen, but since her passing, Biya hadn’t allowed any of the man’s brothers the right to humanity.

Queen Biya looked as she always did, dressed in her country’s finest dark-colored silks, the thorny crown of her country atop her swept-up curls. She barely glanced at her brother, as if he were the dirt beneath her feet.

He kept a couple paces behind her as expected, and Remi just barely managed not to curse. Timol was the eldest prince of Bri-la, not a servant or worker. But voicing that had gotten himself in a lot of trouble in the past.

Queen Biya walked right past him, but that was expected. Despite the fact that Brilin women were hardly known to be monogamous, neither she nor her mother had ever considered himself royalty. Queen Neiri, her mother, had stated it was because Remi’s father wasn’t king of the country, nor married to the queen. Remi was pretty sure that was an excuse- they hated him because he had a penis.

“I hope your trip wasn’t too torturous, Prince Timol,” he smiled at the newcomer after the women had made their way forward.

The blonde glanced their way before admitting in a tired tone, “I won’t deny I’ve had better company.”

“Your Tamarian’s gotten a lot better since I saw you last.”

“Thank you. I was hoping so.”

Goddess, he looked so worn. Two weeks was a long time to spend with that woman. “We’ve arranged a separate room for you, at least, though they are right across the hall from each other.”

“I’m still very grateful.”

“Right this way, then. My sister and I hoped that just me talking to you wouldn’t get you into any trouble.”

“It usually doesn’t. Thank you.”

“You know, you’d only have to ask and-”

But Timol was already shaking his head. “I am appreciating it, but my darling sister would start a war only because she could. And if I’ve been eavesdropping in correction, things are becoming tenser than usual between the two ends of Tamar.”

The raven head snorted. “Hoping to take advantage of that, is she? Hopefully it’s not that tense, but I suppose we’ll see. My offer still stands.” He’d been trying to get Timol to seek sanctuary here for himself and his brothers for years, but the other prince was right. The first thing Biya would do would be to declare war, and that would likely go very well for her.

“And I am still appreciating it. This is probably going to sound awful,” he added after a moment. “But it helps just knowing there are people around who care if you’re living or dying.”

Heartbreaking, actually. “That is awful. You know, if not myself, we could always find someone to marry you off to here.”

The blond prince laughed. “My sister would never allow it; she know I’d be too happy here. I have told you that, I think.”

He had. Many times. “That woman needs some mental assistance.”

“You’re telling me?” came the dry inquiry as they approached the room, and Remi laughed.

“The space inside is all yours. I’m sorry, I do have to go-”

“Not at all. I’m sure you’re very busy, the party tonight. I’m sorry we are so late.”

“I’m certain it wasn’t your fault, so don’t worry. And just so you know,” Remi added in quieter tones, “The guards have really good hearing; if you call, at least one will come.”  
Timol seemed to hear what wasn’t being said, but the hesitant nod spoke loudly that he would sooner let his sister beat him than bother anyone with the problem. Dammit. He deserved better than that.

The party was coming together nicely, at least, thanks to Claire’s watchful eye. “You really want that vacation time, don’t you?” he joked.

“And I better get it,” she replied seriously. “Now I have to go locate your favorite redhead and get him ready- you and Tovi too, but you are easier to locate.”

The prince laughed. He believed it.

“I better see you up there shortly as well,” she warned before leaving.

“Upon my word,” he swore, the corner of his eye catching Tovi as she walked away. Wait. He wasn’t just standing around, he… 

He was _helping_.

Walking over, Remi reached up to help steady the same garland as it as it was attached to the overhang decorating the tables. “Oh. Hi,” Tovi mumbled, suddenly looking embarrassed.

“You’re helping.”

“Call it my good deed for the day,” he shrugged, the garland hung.

“I call it extraordinarily sexy,” the older man replied, wrapping his arms around his lover’s bare middle. “I could have you right here.”

“As much as I’d like that, we’d probably get in the way.”

“My room, then?”

“Lead the way.”

Remi readily did so, taking a hold of his fiancé’s hand to quickly bring him back inside. Tovi laughed at his eagerness, allowing himself to be yanked along to the room, still smiling when his lover closed the door, then embraced him tightly, immediately claiming a long, deep kiss.

“Well now, does planning have you that stressed or have I been neglecting you that badly?” the younger man asked, tone breathless.

“Both,” Remi practically moaned, latching on for another needy kiss.

His eagerness was reciprocated this time, his lover’s hands dipping into his shorts to squeeze and press their bodies even closer, and Tovi moaned.

“Lay back,” his lover breathed, releasing him. Not breaking eye contact, the other man did, even losing his shorts in the process. Great Goddess, this man… “Perfect.”

He circled the bed, walking to the night table for his favorite bottle. Licking his lips, he carried it back over, moving to kneel between the younger man’s legs. “Getting right to it, are we?” Tovi teased, but in a low tone that was borderline wanton.

“I want you,” Remi replied only, leaning forward with slicked fingers. Tovi hissed when two slipped inside him, head lolling to the side. “Too much?”

He shook his head. “Been too long. Don’t you dare stop.”

Grin renewed, Remi started working the digits, stretching his lover wide before pushing them further in. Tovi moaned and whimpered, a helpless cry leaving him when two more fingers joined the effort.

“Fuck me, fuck me please…”

“Then be a good boy and come for me,” was the hot demand, working his hand harder. Tovi’s moan was strangled, arms reaching behind himself to grip the headboard. “You look so delicious. Stay just like that so I can watch you come all over yourself.”

That beautiful cock was so hard it was weeping, dropping large drops of precum down the shaft. “You’re so close,” Remi purred. “Wouldn’t it feel better just to come?”

Tovi did cry out at the words, letting out a strangled cry as he finished, body twitching twice before he released the headboard, golden eyes glazed in bliss.

“Good boy,” the older man grinned heatedly, then moved to his knees to sink right inside his lover. “I almost came myself, just from watching you.”

The pony-tailed prince moaned again, arching his back into the welcome intrusion, making all sorts of wonderful sounds while he surrendered his body, Remi keeping a slow pace even as his own desire climbed. As paining as it was now, it’d be worth it in the end.

Then a moan that didn’t belong to his fiancé caught his attention. Oh. Their favorite redhead, leaning against the wall and stroking himself to the display. “Well, it looks like we put on a good show,” he spoke. “Anju, would you like to help me drown Tovi in pleasure?” The newcomer vigorously nodded. “Come here and lay down.”

Anju did, and whimpered with want when a good amount of lubricant was poured over his stiff shaft, then Tovi moved to straddle him. The redhead moaned when the tight, wet heat engulfed him, and even more so when Remi’s length slid in beside his own.

Then Tovi started moving. It was so much and so perfect, and if Tovi moaned like that one more time… Remi reached his hands up to the middle man’s hips, gripping the flesh, and hearing another delightful groan. “Is it good, my heart?” he heard Tovi breathe.

“It is, it is, I swear, I just…I can’t…”

“I’ll help,” Remi spoke, leaning to the side to slip three wetted fingers as far as they would go. “Better?”

“Yes, yes…” Anju moaned, mind clearly gone to the sensations.

Hearing both his lovers moaning in so much pleasure, feeling Tovi’s tight heat and Anju slick shaft sliding hard against his own- it was too soon before he was toppling over the edge. 

As did Anju. And Tovi.

Had they all just come at the same time? Talk about a good omen.

“Well, I definitely need a bath now,” Anju laughed once catching his breath.

“Oh, is that why you came up?” Tovi asked, the three of them now laid out on the bed.

“Yeah. Claire dragged me up here and told me to stay so she could find me. You stick her on me, Remi?”

“Not directly, but she does seem to have to see you as much of her responsibility as myself. I don’t encourage fighting the opinion.”

“I’m not gonna fight taking a bath, especially now.”

“Think she’ll object to us bathing with you?” the longer-haired raven head asked.

“Yes,” his fiancé replied. “She is going to want the lot of us spotless in public until all these officials leave. I’m amazed you got by her this morning to greet your brother.”

“I just washed up this morning, and I always dress well, thank you.”

Remi snorted, and was about to follow up with sarcasm before another was in the doorway. “Hey, you three done in there?” Claire’s voice called in. “Baby needs a bath.”

“Baby?!” the redhead gaped back to his lovers’ humor.

“I think we all do at this point,” Tovi spoke again.

“Then you’ll all go one at a time,” the woman spoke, coming in. “Dealing with all three of you at once will take well into the night.”

“Hey, I don’t answer to you.”

“Oh? Shall I get Haji?”

“…I’ll be good.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Anju, bath.”

“Yes, ‘Mam.”

&

“…so we’ll have to seat the nobles first and up front unless I can convince Cela- Where’d Tovi go?” Remi suddenly asked, mid-explanation. They’d been going over details with Claire while Anju took his- Oh. 

Narrowing his eyes, he strode over to the bathroom. “Tovi!” he snarled with fury at the door. “You can’t talk about wedding details for five minutes?!”

“Which would you rather?” the other prince countered. “Going over mind-numbing details or making Anju moan?”

“You can’t distract me with Anju every time you want to avoid responsibility.”

“Watch me,” came the unbothered reply, hands running over tanned, wet, skin.

Remi folded his hands across his chest, tapping his pencil against his elbow. “Tovi, I think he’s really mad,” Anju mumbled, looking nervous. Oh, Sweetie, so not mad at you.

“Because he is,” Remi did return.

“Then you’ve clearly forgotten what I’ve told you several times now,” his fiancé drawled, daring to sound irritated himself. “I don’t care how the ceremony looks-”

“You keep showing this level of apathy, and you won’t get the one thing you claim to care about,” the other golden-eyed man deadpanned coolly, and was gone from the room.  
He knew he was being ridiculous. He knew Tovi’s point of view. “But is it really so awful to expect a little interest?!” he hissed to himself.

“No,” Tovi’s tone returned, and Remi found he was no longer alone in the hall. “It isn’t. You normally let me get away with so much, and I’ve been taking advantage of that. May I beg your forgiveness?”

He stood a little straighter. “You may.”

His lover had a small smile as he played along, taking a knee before him, head bowed. “My dearest Remi, in my blissful ignorance I have repeatedly wronged you. I cannot put my sorrow into words, and undeserving though I am, I beseech your forgiveness.”

Remi reached down a hand. Tovi kissed it. “You’re forgiven, you idiot. Just stick around some of the time, okay?”

He stood. “All right. But I’m still hiding from you when you turn into a human tornado.”

It was so cute when Tovi compared him to forces of nature. “That’s fair.”

“Ready to rejoin everyone?”

“I don’t know- are you?”

“Very funny,” Tovi laughed, swinging his arm around his lover’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Claire was gone from the room. Had she left them alone with Anju? Unlikely.

“…customary to make jewelry for your beloved,” the woman’s voice came from the bathroom, coming clearer as they approached. “Rinse.”

There was splashing, and Anju surfaced just as they arrived in the doorway. “But he couldn’t have last time- I was crowding his lap half-dead the whole time.”

Huh? What did…? Was Anju asking about jewelry? Maybe specifically Tovi’s and his own?

“I couldn’t say,” Claire was drawling in reply. She’d never had much patience for romance or relationships, now handing the redhead washcloth and soap. “Do I need to do this for you as well?”

“I’d like to volunteer my services,” Tovi gleefully offered. “And actually, I had plenty of time on the way over. You were unconscious most of the trip, pretty easy to work around, and as you can see,” he spoke, holding up his fiancé’s left arm, “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“You two go and get cleaned up yourselves. I will call Haji back from whatever inane task you’ve been keeping her busy with,” the woman warned.

“Hey, now- I asked her to help Remi however he needed, so it’s whatever inane task he has her set on.”

Remi shoved him, moving past the other prince. “Now, now, Claire- you can trust me,” he smiled.

“No, I can’t,” those blue eyes deadpanned back. “Go. And don’t make me have to come untangle you.”

“Aw, you’re such a good mommy, Claire,” Anju snickered after Tovi begrudgingly left the space.

“Why, thank you,” she replied, snickering herself as she stood. “Finish up; I’ll get you fresh clothes.”

“You might wanna check on Tovi and Remi too.” Oh, this was interesting. He hadn’t noticed only one of them gone. Well, Remi was in the bedroom while Anju was still in the bathroom.

“Don’t worry, I plan on it,” she sighed with a shake of her head as she made her way to the next room to rummage through the closet.

“…Have I been wearing Tovi’s clothes?” the patched man suddenly asked.

A laugh. “He’s been too tall for them since the latter end of his teens, but yes.”

“…Huh. Does he know that?” Who did he think had given her clearance to do so?

“He’s very aware, yes. Is that a problem?”

“No, just… I hadn’t thought about it. Be it fortunate or not, when it comes to those two, I just kind of accept whatever.”

“Oh, now that is a lie,” Remi couldn’t stop himself from speaking up as he came into the other man’s view, chuckling at the look of shock he received. “I’m still uncertain if you’ve accepted me.”

“Because it’s my fault you apparently can’t read people,” Anju recovered.

Remi snickered, eyeing Claire still looking for something appropriate for the redhead to wear before slowly, quietly, walking in.

“So, Tovi’s actually doing as asked? Surprising.”

“A sign of the end, for sure,” the golden-eyed man agreed, sliding into the seat behind the redhead, sliding much closer than necessary to gently take hold of the lathered washcloth. “Scrub your back? I love all these little freckles,” he mused right after, fingers trailing his lover’s shoulders and making him shiver. “They’re so cute.”

“I’m sure they complement the scar tissue nicely,” was the dour reply.

There was anger in the tone, and a bitterness at his past that Remi refused to stand for. Why couldn’t he see…? Show him. Remi leaned forward was to nuzzle against the freckled skin he found so adorable, softly licking, kissing, and biting his way across Anju’s shoulders- and as far down his back as he could reach. And the redhead must have been enjoying how it felt, arching into the ministrations with a lovely groan. “It feels that good, does it?” Remi’s voice asked.

“Hey… don’t stop…”

“Forgive me,” he chuckled, and it started all over again.

Remi became a little lost in the pleasure he was giving his lover, realizing what he was doing only when he got a glimpse of the redhead’s hard shaft in the soapy water. He reeled himself in, slowly pulling back on the kisses and licks, ending with a soft kiss. “Every part of you is gorgeous,” the prince muttered. “Anyone that says otherwise needs a swift kick to the face, which I do hope you give them.”

Anju smiled, but it was half-hearted. “Every part, huh?” he mumbled.

His eye. Remi leaned up to kiss the spot. “Yes, every part. It’s why we love you so much.”

“Because I’m broken?”

“Because you still stare the world in the face and maintain a sense of compassion despite what you’ve endured. You could easily just be angry with the world.”

“… You wouldn’t have liked me very much while I was still on the Wilmot estate, then. I was angry a lot.”

“And Tovi changed all that?”

“It helped that I didn’t have to live there anymore, but… no one I wasn’t related to was ever that kind to me. I mean, we looked out for each other the best we could, but this… was different.”

“I imagine so. Could I ask what it was like, seeing him the first time?”

“Oh yeah, you two have known each other forever, right?” The other nodded. “Um, at first, it was a lot of my brain going, ‘Ooo, pretty,’” he stated to the prince’s laughter. “Could barely remember my name when he asked for it. And when he asked to spend the night with me… Shit, I was so scared.”

“Scared? What for?”

“I’d never had sex before, and… going off the way the rest of the harem was greeting him, it seemed a safe bet he had. Or they were just hoping to get his attention, I don’t know, but then Tai tells me rumor has it he’s also pretty damn good too, and I just… panicked. But then, Tovi just took over and it was so perfect and that he wanted to again completely floored me.”

Remi kissed his cheek. “No wonder you’re so protective of him.”

“You’ve known him so much longer; you’re probably way more protective, just, um, like you said, you didn’t see me as a threat.”

“No, I never did. Well, maybe a little jealous when I got that first letter, but… also very excited to meet you. You poor thing; you looked awful coming off that ship.”

Anju paled. “…You greeted Tovi at the dock. Of course.”

“Was hoping you as well, but you’d already passed out, as far as anyone could tell.”

“Honestly, I don’t remember a lot about that night. Which really does show you how far gone I was, cause I usually remember every detail.”

Remi chuckled. “Tovi admitted he was prepared for bumps between us, as we, as he put it, are both ‘stubbornly headstrong to a fault.’”

Anju snorted. “Can you hand me that towel?”

“Done already?”

“Unless I was washing myself wrong- according to Claire, I’ve been washing my hair wrong- and I have her fingernails scratches in my scalp to prove it.”

The prince laughed. “Hygiene is important here.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that. I can definitely see what Tai likes it here so much- he loves sex and hates filth.”

“Well, that’s because of how easily he gets sick,” Remi replied, handing the redhead the towel as he stood and stepped out of the water.

“He does?”

“Mm. It’s my understanding he was teased about it a lot when he was younger.”

There was a pause before Anju spoke again. “Huh. That poor guy never fit in, huh?”

“Not in Newhaven.”

“All right, Remi, your turn!” Tovi’s voice rang out through the space.

“Are you done?” Claire asked the redhead, peeking her head in. “Oh, good. Come here; I have clothes for you.”

“Yes, ‘Mam,” Anju replied, noticing Tovi indeed present.

“The air I breathe. Were you two behaving yourselves?” the newcomer grinned, holding his fiancé close, still damp and wrapped in a towel.

“Remi was a perfect gentleman,” the redhead informed him.

“And you, my heart?” the long-haired raven head questioned.

“I’m always on my best behavior.”

“That’s a lie,” was the returned smirk.

“All right, you two, that’s enough,” Claire laughed, separating the attached men. “You’ll have plenty of time to maul each other later tonight. I will present you properly if it kills me- and it just might.”

Remi took that as his cue to go bathe, walking to the group of rooms he called his own.

And was pleasantly surprised to find a bath had been freshly drawn. “Still groveling,” he chuckled to himself.

The water was perfect. Remi contented himself to just lay back in the warm water a while, listening to the sounds outside. Bird song. The wind in the trees. Children playing. Adults… playing.

Eventually, though, he had to sit up and wash, reminding himself how important that night was. He was borderline giddy that Prince Timol had come along. Remi still wasn’t sure if Tovi realized, but he’d long had a crush on the man with the impossibly long blond hair. But any amount of action on that attraction… Well. It felt that adding sex to their polite friendship would only serve to make it a thousand times more complicated.

He had offered marriage to Timol once, purely to get him out of that cursed kingdom, but his answer had been the same as earlier that day. His sister would never allow him to be that happy, and he feared for the fate of his brothers- as well as just about every other male in that country.

Now, Remi let out a deep sigh. He’d literally done all he could to help Timol; he’d just have to hope the Fates had something better in store for the man’s future. The raven head finished his bath still feeling the somber note, but knew it wouldn’t last long once he rejoined his lovers.

&

He was right. Just seeing Tovi and Anju, and them happy to see himself, was plenty to lift his own spirits. Claire, and now Haji, were hovering about, making sure the males maintained their pristine states, but that certainly didn’t mean everyone wasn’t having a good time.

Remi thought he might be relieved when the women started walking with them out to the yard, but instead, only felt his anxiety further fueled. Why? He wasn’t doing anything he hadn’t done a thousand times before- greet some royals and nobles, have some drinks, maybe have sex… It was confusing, and just racked him further.

The walk down was quiet, at least, save for Tovi telling Anju he was to be treated and act the same as his lovers. Remi rolled his eyes. Honestly, even that hadn’t been passed on yet? Bad Tovi.

The gathered crowd burst into applause when they appeared, and Mayte shot forward first to give his brother a hug. Remi smiled and applauded at the gesture as well, only to be startled stiff when the king turned and hugged him as well.

Mayte did apologize for the sneak attack, forgetting it was a bad idea in his rush to congratulate them. Remi smiled and told him it was fine.

Unsurprisingly, Queen Biya had been sure to make herself next, shaking hands and offering sugar-sweet words that just sounded-

“Hi,” Anju was smiling at Prince Timol. “I remember you.”

“I am honored,” the blond prince replied with a polite dip of his head.

“You know Prince Timol, Anju?” Tovi asked before his fiancé could.

“Um, well, I almost ran over him in the hallway when I was rushing to get to your room before,” the redhead sheepishly explained, and they all laughed- except Queen Biya. Shit. She was pissed Anju had acknowledged her brother before herself.

“That sounds about right,” Remi remarked.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Gentlemen, if you please,” Tovi sighed, then turned his attention back to the visiting royals. “A pleasure to see you as always, Queen Biya, Prince Timol; thank you for coming.”

The two returned the words with respectful nods of their own, and the trio moved on. Remi hoped Timol didn’t end up in pain because Anju hadn’t known to address Biya first.

Remi was happy to let Tovi do the talking, himself smiling and nodding and shaking hands when prompted. He figured Anju to be doing the same- until he looked over at the redhead. He wasn’t even paying attention, gaze on… Timol. Who was suddenly looking away, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. So it was like that, was it?

Tovi was finishing up with the last group of dignitaries… Well, Anju did seem to just want to fit in, did like have sex outside if only one could get past those annoying inhibitions… And give his new crush a gorgeous show. “Are you thirsty?” he finally resolved to ask, holding a purple cup to the freckled man.

“Huh?” Anju asked, still distracted and trading glances with the tattooed prince. “Oh, sure,” was the add, registering the cup.

And drinking it down in one gulp.

Shit.

“What kind of juice is this?” Anju asked then, looking over the paper cup. “It’s kind of weird.”

“You didn’t,” Tovi’s dark, livid tone spoke, no doubt putting everything together instantly.

“I didn’t think he’d drink it all at once!” Remi tried to defend himself.

“That doesn’t matter! You know better than to-”

“Tovi?” Anju asked, sounding kind of dazed. “I’m really hot. Kind of… dizzy.”

“…I will deal with you later,” Tovi muttered to Remi, walking the redhead over to a less-crowded area at the edge of the woods.

Remi warily followed. Tovi wasn’t just mad, he was pissed, and as soon as Anju was in the clear, that temper was coming for him.

For now, though, he watched his fiancé’s hands slide into the redhead’s pants, kneading the sensitive flesh there, holding the slightly shorter form against himself. “How is that, my heart?”

“Good,” Anju moaned, clearly missing the edged concern in the tone. “I want more.”

“You’ll have it,” the darker-toned man promised, lifting his gaze to his fiancé. “And if Remi lays a hand on you or himself, he’s losing it.”

“Huh?” the aforementioned raven head asked, hating how much the sound squeaked.

“Your punishment. You’re still too self-indulgent. This situation proves that. Now, my heart,” he continued, tone instantly switching from indifferent and cold to warm and loving. “Are you still feeling good?”

The answer was clear even before Anju confirmed he was. His freckled form was limp against Tovi, darkly flushed and hot, and even though his eye was half-lidded, it was clear how large his pupil had become. Completing the image was his hard, dripping cock, leaking through his pants. Great Goddess. _‘I can’t touch that?’_

“More, I need more,” Anju whimpered while Tovi continued touching him.

“You’ll have it,” came the promise again. “I just need to go slow with you. No telling how you’ll react.”

“I want you.” The words were pleading.

“You’ll have me. Just a little patience, that’s all I ask.”

Anju groaned in frustration, bucking into the raven head’s ministrations. “N-Need it,” he whimpered again. “Please.”

Even Tovi’s iron resolve was faltering, gaze softening at the pleas. “I at least need to slick you up,” he finally relented.

The redhead immediately bent to a more accessible position, ass in the air while he got on all fours- inches from Remi, who sitting on his hands lest he get himself in further trouble, painfully hard but willing himself obedient.

That cloudy emerald was fixed on him, calling out as Tovi started preparing him. “More, Tovi, more- I need you.”

Remi swallowed hard.

“A little more patience, my heart, and you’ll have your wish.”

The patched man squirmed and writhed under the touch, now on his elbows as he moaned, droll starting to puddle on the ground. That lust-filled gaze lifted again, and after biting his lip, asked in the most delicious tone, “Do you like watching me so much? You’re leaking through your pants.”

“I am very, very aware,” the prince nearly whined back.

Anju pushed himself back up on his palms, putting himself right under the other’s nose. “Do you want me too?”

“…So much,” he breathed in return.

“Tough shit,” came the deadpanned reply, then whimpered when Tovi withdrew. “Watch me,” he demanded, tone still barely there, but was back in a loud moan when Tovi filled him. Remi let out a low exhale. He’d planned on it.

Tovi started to move, and Anju was back on his elbows, overcome by pleasure. “Yes! Yes! It’s perfect, perfect,” he moaned further.

Words become incomprehensible as he climbed, mouth opening in a silent cry, clearly so close but unable to tumble over- until Tovi pulled him up against himself to stroke him in time with the thrusts. That was finally enough stimulation to come, come hard and shuddering, twitching while still curled close to his lover.

“Tovi…” Remi whimpered, hearing how pathetic he sounded, but very unable to help it at this point.

“All right,” the other consented, and Remi instantly started pumping himself, barely remembering to take his drooling cock out of his pants. It was barely any time at all before he was shooting his own release, a sharp shudder running down his spine as he did so.

Taking a couple deep breaths, he looked around.

Tovi was gone- and had taken Anju with him.

Shit.

The few people nearby were awkwardly looking away.

Shit.

Gathering himself, Remi walked back into the palace. There was a time when he’d unabashedly avoid Tovi and his temper for a few days, but… it was feeling like that wasn’t an option anymore. The both of them were very much adults now, and it had been a long time since he’d pissed Tovi off so badly- maybe that temper had cooled a bit.

Walking by, Remi heard Tovi’s low, concerned tone coming from the medical wing, and could’ve slapped himself. Of course he’d bring Anju here first.

Remi walked in cautiously, hesitantly, listening to the conversation.

“Are you sure?” his fiancé was asking.

“I am, my prince,” was the return. Maryl, it sounded like. As she’d just gotten her position a couple months ago, she didn’t know Tovi well. “He took the shot of Denna perfectly, and he may wake up… active, but there’s no reason to believe he won’t be just fine.”

There was no hint of hesitation or worry in the tone, and Remi breathed relief.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Tovi replied, sounding very relieved himself. “I’ll bring him upstairs to rest.”

“All right,” she consented, and everything in the eavesdropper screamed at him to go, get out of the way, hide… But he walked into the room.

“Sounds like I didn’t fuck up nearly as badly as we thought.”

Tovi, who had been leaning over a laid-out Anju, looked to him, furious ferocity in his piercing gaze. Remi had never seen him so mad before. “This could’ve ended so much worse and you know it,” he snarled. “This is the stupidest stunt you have ever pulled, and… I’m not sure I can forgive it,” was the sullen add, turning back to pick up the redhead.

Fear swallowed Remi. He couldn’t begin to imagine his own life without Tovi in it. They’d always together, in one way or the other.

The pony-tailed man brushed by him then, carrying the unconscious man. He wasn’t sure he should follow. Pestering Tovi usually got him in even deeper, but would this be the same thing? In the end, he did follow, but wordlessly.

Tovi didn’t turn even once to acknowledge him.

Remi spent the entire walk desperately trying to think of something he could say or do that could at least begin to make up for what he’d done, but nothing did. Nothing could. He’d gotten ahead of himself and risked the life of that beautiful ray of sunshine. He didn’t deserve forgiveness.  
That didn’t stop him from wanting it.

When Tovi turned into his room, still holding that precious bundle, Remi blurted out the only thing he could think of. “I’m sorry! It was a stupid thing to do! I’m so sorry!!”

Tovi paused, then moved forward to lay Anju down on the bed before turned to the other prince. “At this point, I have no doubt you are,” came the drawled, emotionless tone Remi feared so much. Seeing so much fury and hearing so little terrified him. “How could it possibly make sense to you to put Anju’s life in danger like that?”

He didn’t have as clear an answer as he would like. It had made so much sense at the time. “I just… wanted everyone to be happy…”

“Happy.” The tone that accompanied the word was so apathetic that the older man winced. “No one is happy, Remi.”

“…I see that. I made a mistake, Tovi, I-”

“You made a mistake with Anju’s life! Get out of my sight. I can’t even look at you.”

“No,” he managed to speak, swallowing his fear. “We have to talk this out. If you want me to leave, you’ll have to- Ow! Ah!!”

Tovi gripped a tuff of hair and started dragging him down the hall to his own quarters, Remi stumbling over his own feet the whole way, and latching onto the wall inside so he didn’t fall on his face. “Stay,” came the single, dark order before the door closed- and the lock clicked closed.

Tovi had locked him in his room. Even his own mother had never done that. Letting out a low breath, Remi walked over and plopped into the windowed nook on the other side of the room, hearing the sounds of celebration still going outside.

He started feeling disconnected from himself, as sometimes happened when he was full of self-loathing or depression. There was a nagging that he should do something, but it felt very far away, and even gathering the strength to stand seemed too much. He’d done all he could, and it wasn’t enough. Surely Anju would be just as livid when his senses returned. There’d been hinting at anger even in that state.

There was a book nearby. One of his favorites; the first he’d found on constellations as a boy. It always pulled to him, did so even now. After eyeing it a couple times, he broke down and reached for it. Curling back into his well-worn spot on the cushion, he started to read.

&

He wasn’t sure how long he was there before there was a soft knock at the door, but stayed where he was despite the sound. Not like he could answer it, and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to anybody. Maybe they’d just go.

The door opened. He saw Anju in the corner of his gaze, focus still on the pages. Alone, no less. “Surprised to see you minus a babysitter,” he spoke, not looking up.

“Tovi worries,” the redhead replied. “You know that.”

He did. The book was folded closed and set aside. “You’ve never seen Tovi’s temper, and I honestly hope you never do, because it’s literally as if the fury of the Hells has been unleashed. It’s terrifying.”

“Which explains my lack of a babysitter,” Anju shot right back. “He knew you’d still be too scared to try to do anything but speak when you’re spoken to!”

Remi got to his feet, snarling, “How dare you. I’ll-”

“You’ll what?!” Anju challenged. “You lay a finger on me-”

“And you think Tovi will avenge you? He’ll hate you for making him chose between us.”

“…Assuming what you said about him is correct, I’ll have you know he’s not the only one around here with a temper,” the redhead returned. “There’s only one reason I came back here, Remi, and that’s to find out why the fuck you would drug me like that.”

“I was trying to help you!”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve been doing all you can to fit in here, yes? And do everything in your power to keep Tovi happy. You were nervous. Even I could tell that helped.”

“There are a thousand better ways to do that!”

“It seemed the easiest option at the time.”

The redhead scoffed this time, shaking his head. “Of course it did. Why bother putting any effort into getting my attention or distracting me when it’s so much easier to just drug me?! If you want me to warm up to you so badly, quit jerking me around!”

“Anju!” Remi called, chasing him out into the hall. There was a better way to explain. He didn’t see Anju as a sex toy as was being assumed, and he had to show him that. “Anju!”

Gratefully, the other did turn. He did stop a moment, as if debating, but he did turn. “What?”

“….Might I show you something?”

“Show me what?”

“Something… I hope you like.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to do better than that right now,” the other drawled, folding his arms.

Remi sighed, but couldn‘t deny the other had a point… The prince finally held up a finger, hoping the other did wait a moment, and went back into his room.

He came back with the book that had been keeping the forefront of his mind off his problems. He held it out to the redhead, a flush burning his features. Anju took it, opened intentionally to Aquarius. “The water carrier the king of the gods stole? What about him? What does he have to do with anything?”

“…In my viewing, at least, your stories are similar. Jupiter didn’t just take Ganymede, he gave him a position that would allow him to be nearby at all times. Gave him a purpose besides just sitting around all day waiting to be called to Jupiter’s chambers.”

That emerald looked down at the page, seemed to be thinking… “And what’s this supposed to prove?”

“My actions seemed to have left you with the impression that I see you as a toy, despite my best efforts. It was a bad decision I did not think through, and I apologize. Like Ganymede, I know you have knowledge and a life of your own as well.”

Anju took a breath, closed the book, and handed it back to him. “Accepted.”

Really?! “Thank you.”

“Tovi may be a little harder to appease.”

“I am well aware. I still can’t believe he actually locked me in there.”

“Go on back there; I’ll find something to do with myself.”

His pupil was still blown wide. Had Tovi not noticed? “No, you should come too. There were plans for tonight… You are feeling better, yes?”

“I feel perfectly normal at this point,” Anju replied. “I’m a little surprised- Tovi was very surprised.”

“Likewise,” Remi replied. “Could I ask you to reassure Tovi that we have made up and I’m not lying to him?”

Anju snorted. “Sure. Or,” he realized suddenly. “We could show him.”

“Oh?” There was definitely still Keta affecting his train of thought.

“Your bedrooms are right next to each other, I think. How thin are the walls?”

“He’ll definitely be able to hear us. Especially if you’re as loud as you usually are.” Remi reached for his hand, and Anju gave his own; and the prince gleefully pulled him back into his own room, hoping Anju’s forgiveness didn‘t end with the drug‘s effects. “I know Tovi has a habit of going easy on you, but is that how you like it?” he asked then.

“I just… kind of go with whatever,” Anju replied awkwardly. “That said, if I tell you to knock something off, you better.”

“I am now very aware of the repercussions of making you angry, and I’m not in a rush to do it again..,” was the reply, and pulled the redhead the rest of the way to himself. “Don’t forget; be loud.”

“You can too, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” was the returned grin, and pulled him even tighter for a very aggressive kiss.

Anju moaned into it, arms around the raven head’s shoulders in an attempt to get that warm body even closer. Gently though, Remi put his hands over those, easing them back. “Turn around,” came the request, and the other did, crying out when teeth bit into his neck and fingers squeezed into his hips, urging their midsections closer.

“Nn, you’re so hard already,” Anju noted.

“Look who’s talking,” Remi replied, barely touching the bulge in the redhead’s pants. “Are you leaking already? And your legs are so weak,” he continued in a purr. “Why don’t you get up on your hands and knees and I’ll get the lubrication?”

“Okay,” the other man breathed, and pulled off his shorts as well. Great Goddess, was that a delicious view, on his hands and just waiting for it.

The prince climbed up behind him, about to start preparing him, then recalled on sight that he still had some slickness from earlier, but maybe he should still- “Take me hard,” the patched man panted. “Now.”

“As hard as you like,” was the pleased return, and Anju’s groan filled the room when that length filled him up again. “Louder, Anju.”

With each thrust he called out more loudly, growing longer as the pace increased. He came hard, and loudly, but Remi was not done with him just yet. The raven head’s arms crossed his body, hooking on at his shoulders, forcing his thrusts that much harder, that much deeper. Anju called out unabashedly, palms flat against the wall to hang on while the prince took him hard, fast, and so, so deep. He came, came so hard that his head lolled in lightheadedness, and Remi eased him carefully to the mattress.

“Get some sleep now,” he muttered quietly.

“You couldn’t just let him rest, could you?” Tovi. He had been listening. Maybe watching, toward the end. But he was clearly still pissed. Fantastic.

“Going off how dilated his pupils were, there was still plenty of Keta in his system- he could’ve snapped any second. And sex was his idea.”

“…Did you have to treat him so roughly?” the question finally came.

“He loved every second. I don’t know why you’re so dead-set on thinking Anju’s made of glass, because I assure you, he isn’t.”

“It’s only… what he’s been through already. I don’t want to push him over the edge.”

A chuckle. “Tovi, if either one of us actually managed something he didn’t like, I don’t doubt he’d be right on telling us. You wouldn’t believe the mouth on him when he initially came over.”

“Oh, I heard,” was the snickered reply. “And I’d very much believe it anyhow.”

“He wasn’t afraid to even tell me off because of how much he loves and trusts you.”

“And you totally had it coming and even you knew it.”

“See? Now come to bed. Please?”

“You con artist,” Tovi muttered, but the tone held no hostility. Finally. Remi was more relieved than he’d ever been, and so grateful that Tovi had been able to forgive him, that, when his fiancé came closer, he pulled the younger man closer, so close their foreheads touched. Tovi looked so calm now, so serene, and after a moment’s hesitation, Remi weaved their hands together, then slowly reached up to press his thumb against Tovi’s lips, praying he didn’t look as fearful as he felt.

“Are you certain this time?” came the soft question. They had been here once before, but… Remi had promptly ignored good advice and… well…

Now, he gave a nod, and the two kissed, softly at first, then more and more deeply. Intensely. A whimper left the younger of them, and Remi began working his way down Tovi’s neck. Then chest. Further and further down, until he was sliding off what little clothing the other was wearing to lap at the stiff length underneath, not yet taking it fully.

Tovi groaned long and low, balancing himself against a nearby chair.

“Careful,” came the cheeky chide. “You don’t want to wake our happy little nymph, do you?”

Tovi groaned again, gasping when Remi’s mouth surrounded him, hands tightly gripping his hips.

“You fucking tease,” Tovi growled. “Like you mean it already.”

“So demanding tonight,” Remi purred, still stroking his fiancé while he spoke. “It is because you were listening earlier? Were you not touching yourself then?”

“Was… still mad…”

“You aren’t anymore, are you?”

The other man violently shook his head.

“Good. You’re such a bitch when you’re pissed off,” was the retort, and before there could be a reply, swallowed him whole again. Tovi bit down on his fist so he didn’t cry out.

A moan stole their attention from each other, and found their third still awake, rapidly pumping himself to the display. “Well, well; look who’s enjoying the show. We thought you were asleep. Did you want to play too?”

“It’s… a good show,” the redhead replied.

“Agreed,” Remi grinned, mouth around his partner again.

A long moan left Tovi this time, back arched and legs spread to accommodate. “Mm, this… gonna be… good one,” he breathed. “Sure… you can…?”

“I will drink down every drop you give me,” was the returned hiss, then went back to increase his efforts.

The prediction wasn’t an exaggeration. Tovi did come hard, shooting delicious torrents with his head lolled to the side and gripping the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. Perfect.

“Still going?” Remi purred again, walking over to the redhead, who nodded, pained. He was clearly aroused, still pumping himself ferociously, but couldn’t seem to get himself over the edge. “Let me help,” came the request, and lowered his mouth over Anju as well.

He cried out in pleasure, even gripping the man’s short strands as he whimpered and moaned, grip tightening just before he was shooting his own currents Remi devoured. His body went slack, breathing heavily a few moments before he was (this time) assuredly asleep.

“Do I know how to apologize or what?” came the cheeky grin.

“You’ve certainly had enough practice,” the other prince returned snidely.

“I want to be mad…”

Tovi snorted. “Did you want another bath?”

“A quick one probably wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

“Agreed. I’ll get enough water going for us both. And we should get Anju as clean as possible.”

“Of course, my prince,” Remi retorted again in cheekiness, leaning in close to his conscious lover.

“You are such a brat,” Tovi laughed. “Get going.”

The older man gave an over-flourished bow, and went to get some washcloths.


	9. Chapter 9

Remi didn’t really remember falling asleep, but a couple knocks on the door began to stir him. “Shh, Love, I’ll get it,” he heard Tovi softly speak with a kiss to his forehead. Remi wasn’t about to object, warm and comfortable against their third.

But, as he was drifting off again, noticed Anju moving. Squirming, really, and soft noises beginning to emit from him as well. Fearing it was a nightmare and knowing Tovi wasn’t in the room, Remi forced himself back to consciousness.

He was not squirming in fear. There was a soft flush on Anju’s cheeks, and the movement was more a grinding against the remaining prince, the both of them still naked. Oh. Remnants of the Keta, maybe? Or just a really good dream? Either way-

Anju whimpered, and Remi’s attention returned to him, hands cascading over the wanting form. More delicious noises elicited from the redhead, and when the other man cautiously reached down to stroke him, found his lover already so hard precum dripped from the length.

“Fuck me,” came the breathy tone, but probably still not conscious. “Fuck me, fuck me…”

“Gladly,” Remi replied the back of his mind warning him that the act could get him right back in trouble with the two, but how could he refuse that plea?

While they’d done all they could to get the patched man cleaned up the night before, he was still pretty slicked up inside. Remi reached down to the tight muscle just to be sure, and Anju keened, thrusting right back against the fingers. “More…”

Remi couldn’t refuse.

Moving carefully, he slid his own hardened length into his lover, groaning when he was encased. “You’re so good,” he moaned. Anju didn’t seem to be complaining either, but he kept his thrusts slow, hoping the other man woke on his own.

Gratefully, that was exactly what happened, and Anju was far from mad, announcing that he was awake so his lover could go as hard as he liked.

“Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?” the older man requested now. “I would love to know what has you so riled.”

“Need… to come…”

“I think I can manage that,” was the reply, taking hold of freckled hips for leverage.

Anju called out, stroking himself in time with the sharp thrusts- it wasn’t long before he was moaning over the edge, and his partner with him.

“Please, please tell me what you were dreaming about. I realize I haven’t known you long, but I have yet to see you so overcome with desire.”

Anju looked around the room before settling back down. “Please don’t tell Tovi.”

Remi cocked his head, puzzled, but nodded. “All right.”

“P-Prince Timol,” he muttered lowly, not daring to look up until after the words left him.

A blink. Then a wide smile. “Aw, you have a crush! That’s so cute.”

“Cute?” Anju asked, now confused himself. “You’re not mad?”

“Neither Tovi nor I will get upset because you found someone attractive. Acting on that attraction without saying anything, however-”

“I would never!”

Remi’s smile turned kind. “I know. And so does Tovi.”

“Neither would I what?” their third asked, reentering the room, but he wasn’t dressed yet, wrapped in a light robe.

“Guess who thinks Prince Timol is a smoking hottie?!” Remi giggled, coddling the redhead close and almost positive he had the right term.

“He is a very attractive man,” Tovi agreed, sitting with them. “You have good taste, my heart. Of course, I already knew that.”

“It was Princess Arada that was knocking earlier, right?” Remi asked, now putting together what he’d heard in his half-awake state earlier. “What’d she want?”

“She asked my assistance in helping her find a husband that isn’t a piece of garbage. Once her mother dies and she takes the throne, she wishes to make some changes in how things are run in Sha-ree.”

“For the better?”

“From what she said, I think so. But such a task will not be easy going, and she will need someone beside her that she can trust to help and not hinder.” He paused. “She did ask me, but-”

“You even try to take me out of Tamar and I’m filing for divorce.”

“We’re not married yet.”

“Details.”

The pony-tailed man rolled his eyes. “I’m not fond of the area myself and I would never think of bringing you there,” he added to the redhead.

“Because I’m impossibly naive about everything to do with Sha-ree?” Anju guessed.

“Exactly.”

“So we have to find a princess a suitable husband,” Remi spoke, stretching free of the blankets.

“Someone kind, but not a pushover, just in case she’s lying,” Tovi agreed.

“That leaves out anyone from Bri-la,” the other prince replied. As much as he liked Timol, he tended to let people, especially women, get away with a lot. It was what he was used to, but-

“Not… I mean, maybe he was just trying to get in my pants,” Anju muttered. “But Prince Timol, um, he seemed okay, and he was out of Queen Biya’s earshot, so, um… sorry, I don’t really know where I’m going with this.”

“That’s right; you said you ran into him the other day.”

“Yeah, but the first thing he asked me was who I belonged to… but also if I was happy.”

“I know I have yet to hear an unkind word from that man,” Remi spoke. 

“Well,” Tovi added. “That country is run by women who don’t give the first fuck about men. He can’t be the only one sick of it, if he is.” His conniving smile turned back to the redhead. “Why don’t you go find out, my heart?”

“What? Me? Why?”

“Oh, don’t you want to go talk to him?”

“You did wake up writhing in pleasure because of him,” Remi added cheekily.

“Oh, is that what that was?”

“I didn’t get the specifics; you came back before I could.”

“…What, you two want me to go have sex with him or something?” Anju finally intervened dourly.

“Only if you want to,” Tovi spoke. “You are free to do as you like, to a point.”

“…You don’t care who I have sex with?”

“Not what I said,” he quickly replied. “I can see why you like Prince Timol. I daresay the two of you likely have similar tragic back stories- I’d bet that’s why you’ve latched onto him so quickly. It doesn’t mean you’ll have sex, no, but it’s understood if you do. As long as you remember who you go home to.”

“You and Remi.”

“Correct. Besides all else, you’re not the sort of person who would sleep around with a lot of people. But in the case you find someone you’re finding yourself wanting to be around more, please don’t hesitate to tell us.”

“…Thank you.”

“Now go talk to Prince Timol. We’ll locate Princess Arada and can all have a little chat.”

Anju gave a nod, and once the three were cleaned up and dressed, he headed out after giving each of his lovers a kiss.

“Did you need me to go with you?" Remi asked then. “It’s been a couple days since I’ve been able to get some training in.”

“No, but I’m surprised you don’t want to come. You’ve always seemed protective of Prince Timol.”

“You read people far better than I do,” the older prince admitted. “If he has any unspoken comfort, you’ll notice long before I do.”

Tovi snorted, but replied, “All right then. Play nice with the other children.”

Other children. The others training. “Ha ha,” he drawled out loud, but still gave his fiancé a kiss before heading out himself.

&

After a quick gaze around the area and ascertaining that Winters was nowhere in sight, Remi felt relieved that ‘playing nice with the other children’ wouldn’t be too much to ask.  
A relief that ended about two hours into his time in the area. He’d been left alone for about half that, but trainees and those looking to improve their skills approached him nearly every time he came to train. And that was fine. Encouraged, even. Remi wasn’t too proud to admit there were occasions, even now, that the learning went both ways.

But this was ridiculous.

“Amir, spar me!”

“I’m busy.” And he legitimately was. Morrow, who’s just enlisted, had approached him very nervously asking for pointers after watching the prince spar with a couple others. Morrow was a good kid, needing and wanting the extra help. Winters was an obnoxious shit.

“Tch. I’m sure the kid would learn plenty from-”

“Unless you have another ‘friend’ to try and sideline me,” Remi drawled, now facing him. “I suggest you leave me be.”

Winter’s visage darkened considerably. It was the only warning the general received before the larger man swung to attack, but it was enough. Remi managed a block, but the movement wasn’t enough to force the other completely back. “Oh, did I actually catch the great general off-guard?” the captain taunted. “Perhaps it’s time to relinquish your station, while you can still do so with dignity.”

Fortunate or not, the jab took root. It fueled his strength, allowing him to push the larger man further back, but his opponent stumbled only once before coming back full force.  
When Remi looked back on the event later, there wasn’t much about it that he could recall clearly. Fury hit him hard, demanding he attack with all he had whether it was required or not, until Winters was on the ground, unarmed, and looking back at him with wide eyes. Remi realized he had the captain by the point of his own sword, and quickly withdrew. He didn’t offer an apology, but he did leave the grounds.

‘Why did I let that moron get to me?!’ the prince hissed to himself while he briskly walked off. _‘Cela’s gonna be so mad. If I make it past Tovi’s temper,’_ he realized with disdain. _‘That was so stupid!!’_ He stopped, just inside the palace now, to take a breath.

For the moment, Cela and Chadad should be in their office with Sadzi being boring, and Tovi… he might still be with Princess Arada and Prince Timol, but maybe… everything could be worked out by now… and he’d probably got back to his room. In any case, a shower for himself was long needed and his fiancé’s room was closer.

Initial entry implied the space was empty, not a sound in the rooms as he headed toward the bathroom, but once there, was taken by surprise. The tub was already full and occupied by a dozing Anju, eye closed. He looked so calm and peaceful in the warm water, his freckled feet hanging out the end closest to himself. The prince’s own bath would have to wait, but he was suddenly not minding, content now to take a seat and watch the redhead’s peaceful state.

Remi knew he was getting older. A far cry from an old man surely, but just as surely no longer the young man he’d once been. Of course there’d be those like Winters challenging him, trying to gain his rank for themselves. It was only natural.

‘So why is it bothering me so much?!’ he thought in frustration, trying not to startle Anju. Winters was the only moron thinking the position needed to be refilled. Maybe it was that he was the only one admitting it. There could be others.

Anju shifted, his eye groggily opening, only to have his hand shoot up over his left eye. “Surely we’re past such silly insecurities,” the prince spoke in a calm tease.

“You just… surprised me,” Anju replied, hand hesitantly lowering.

“My apologizes. I only came here to get a bath myself. Swordplay works up quite a sweat.”

“Here? Not your room?”

“This one was closer, and I knew Tovi wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh. But then, why did you stay?”

The other smiled, raven head slightly tilting. “The view, mostly.”

Anju started to turn darker, but managed to confidently reply, “Oh, of my feet? I can’t imagine that’s a very good view.”

Remi was unbothered by the remark- smirking, even. “You’d be surprised,” was the amused reply.

“I’d be astonished, actually.”

The raven head pulled his chair closer. “There are those who consider feet very attractive,” he spoke, a trailing a finger over a hanging heel, golden eyes bright.

“A-Are you one of them?”

“I see their point. A lot of curves here, you know. So many possibilities.”

Anju swallowed hard. “Such as?”

Remi made no verbal reply, trailing his tongue up the arch, both thumbs right behind, kneading into the flesh while he sucked on each toe. Anju was already beside himself, whimpering and moaning while writhing in the water. “Goodness, I think you like your toes sucked more than your cock,” the prince purred. “So far gone, and so quickly.”  
“M-More,” the redhead pleaded breathlessly, proving the words true. It wasn’t long before he was stroking himself, rippling the water. Wasn’t that just delicious? “Yes, yes…”

Then Remi took hold of his other foot. Anju’s voice was nearly a scream with both big toes in the prince’s mouth, a hand still kneading each one. He pumped himself harder, pleasure surging through him, barely registering just how much he was making the water splash. “Just imagine if Tovi were here,” the golden-eyed man breathed, his own tone heavy with want. “We could give each toe the attention it deserves.”

Anju crumbled at the thought, gripping the edge of the tub, already so close. “Please… don’t… stop,” he gasped.

His lover’s response was to engulf as much of the two appendages in his mouth as he could, sucking hard. Anju came in the same instant, shooting into the water with a loud cry. “Feeling good, Little Nymph?”

“So good,” he breathed in reply.

A smirk. “You really are just too precious. I can’t believe Tovi left you up here all on your own.”

“Mayte wanted to spend lunch with him.”

“Aw, that’s cute. Would you mind me finishing your bath with you?”

“No, but… water’s kind of dirty now.”

“Luckily, drawing a new one is pretty easy.”

“You’re telling me,” the redhead replied, letting the water drain. “I could hardly believe it when Tovi first showed me. Actually, um, I was wondering something about that. How… how come… well…”

“Why aren’t there things like this in Newhaven? It’s not that we’re selfish with the technology; the previous kings of the country haven’t been exactly… progressive. We’re hoping many things will change with Mayte’s rule, once he has the country itself in order. Probably would have with Amanto as well, had he kept the throne longer than a year.”

“Mm,” was the reply, running the warm water again.

“Is something troubling you?”

“No, no, I think I’m just tired. Which is really weird, cause I just got up a little while ago.”

“It’s been a busy couple of days,” Remi smiled. “Go lay down then; with your permission, I’d like to join you when I’m done.”

Anju snorted. “Permission granted.”

“You are too kind.”

Remi’s long-awaited bath was a bit on the rushed side, his new goal to be curled up with his lover. And once that goal was achieved, savored how quickly and easily Anju curled up against him, and welcomed the afternoon nap.

&

When he woke, Anju was still asleep. Remi gave a muffled groan, not wanting to finish waking and stay curled next to his lover, until an irritatingly famiCrisr scent caught his nose. Cigarettes. In his world, the hallmark of an angry fiancé. Warily, he sat up. It was still just Anju and himself in the room, but the door to the sitting room was open, the most probable origin of the scent.

Remi decided he was going to the bathroom before facing Tovi’s wrath for whatever he’d done this time. ‘Oh,’ he recalled then. _‘The fight with Winters. Shit.’_

Once relieved, he stepped into the room. Tovi sat in his armchair, taking a drag while he flipped through a book. “Do I get to know what I did?” the newcomer asked as innocently as he could.

The other man’s gaze shifted to him, exhaling the smoke Remi hated so much. “You know why I’m upset. It may surprise you to know I’m not mad,” Tovi replied, closing the book. “I’m worried. You aren’t the sort of person to take that sort of aggression out on anyone, even Winters. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“…If you put that thing out.”

Tovi did. He’d had one window open with the curtain pulled away, and now did the same with the second, then gestured to the couch.

Remi sat with him, smiled softly when the other man took his hand. He really was worried. The tips of his fingers were cool. “I’m… honestly not sure what came over me,” the older prince began softly. “Winters was just doing what he was always doing, and I let him get to me.”

“What was it that set you off?” his lover’s kind tone asked.

“Nothing he hasn’t said before. Made the implication that I was getting too old for my rank. It never would’ve bothered me before…”

“Surely you know that’s not so.”

“Which is why my reaction makes no sense!” was the exasperated reply.

Tovi chuckled, rubbing his arm. “And yet, probably makes complete sense. Don’t even pretend you aren’t harboring any unwarranted fears.”

“The only thing I fear is your temper,” Remi dourly returned.

“That’s your only warranted fear. I know you’re stressed, even if you don’t admit it. And Winters… maybe he’ll back off now.”

“…Is Cela mad?”

“She would like to talk to you, but I believe she only had worry for you as well.” Tovi leaned in to give his neck a kiss.

“…So, that’s it? I thought you were a lot madder.”

“Not with you.”

“Then why the cigarettes?”

“I… might’ve lost my temper with Winters as well.”

“What? Oh, I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“Cela was less impressed. As was Chadad. But I was passing through when Winters went whining to them, and…”

“And what?” Remi asked at full attention, needing to hear the rest.

“He was clearly exaggerating. I merely called him out on it.”

Called him out. Told him he was a lying shithead in front of everyone. So romantic. “What did Cela and Chadad do?”

“Basically decreed the two of you stay the fuck away from each other. If you more than look in the other’s direction, you’ll be spending the night in a cell. Either of you.”

“…Who suggested that?”

“It was Chadad’s idea, but Cela readily agreed.”

“…She’s gonna kill me, stressing her like that. When does she want to see me?”

“At your earliest convenience. In her room.”

Remi groaned. “You'll stay with Anju?”

“Of course. Feel free to rejoin us when she’s done with you.”

“If there’s anything left of me,” was the low grumble, and the younger man snorted, giving him a kiss before he left.

Remi dragged his feet to his sister’s quarters, dreading whatever guilt trip she was going to lecture him with. Cris and Lia, the current guard at the door, were good enough not to tease him, but he stood a full minute in front of her door before he could will himself to knock.

When the door opened, however, he wasn’t greeted with angry words or any sort of lecture- Cela greeted him with a tight hug. Unsure what was happening, he warily returned the gesture.

“You stupid idiot,” she muttered, pulling him inside, her growing stomach becoming apparent under the warm robe she wore. “Are you okay?”

“Am I… okay?” he repeated in confusion. “I thought you were livid with me.”

“Oh, I am, Mister. But it’s also very not like you to fall for such a cheap taunt like that. Assuming Winter’s version of what happened is anywhere near correct, anyway.”

Remi took a deep breath and then a seat with the woman on the side of the bed to recount what had happened. “So yeah, I actually let myself get riled by a cheap taunt.”

“Which, again, is very not like you. Is something bothering you? I’m sure wedding stuff has you stressed out- I know it did me.”

“…At least Chadad helped you.”

“Is that it? That Tovi’s a whiny bitch when it comes to anything he doesn’t want to do?”

“I… don’t know. It’s definitely not helping. I do tend… to not deal with stress. That encounter was probably the icing on the cake, as Tovi would say.”

She was watching him carefully. “All right,” the queen finally submitted. “I’m sure Tovi told you that the two of you are to stay as far away from each other as humanly possible, at least until after the wedding, I think. I’d imagine Captain Winters will be a bit feared to come near you for a while anyhow.”

Remi snorted. “Surely I didn’t spook him that badly.”

“He’d never voice it, no, but the fear in his eyes when he spoke of the incident said he definitely had been.”

“…Am I forgiven, then?”

“Always, dear brother.”

The prince exhaled in relief. “Thank you. Where’s your adoring husband today?”

“Dealing with mind-numbing paperwork for me so hopefully I’ll be fit for dinner with our lovely guests. I was so nauseous before…”

“You seem to be well now.”

Cela nodded. “I do feel better, but I also just woke from a nap. And I need my appetite to be up- I think Queen Kria may suspect something’s going on.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have an extra eye kept on her.”

“Much obliged,” she smiled. “Did you calm Tovi down already?”

“I think so, but he seemed happy to send my sorry butt over to you.”

The woman laughed. “Why don’t you go back to him then, and assure him you’re no longer in trouble?”

“You’re not trying to get rid of me, are you, dear sister?”

More laughter. “Of course not. I just want everything healed between everyone as soon as possible. He was so livid Winters dared to speak against you- I wish you had seen it.”

“Believe me, so do I. And you don’t have to worry about us, Cela- we’re always fine.”

“Everyone always is- right until they aren’t anymore.”

“…Are you all right, Cela?”

She smiled softly, but leaned her head against his shoulder. “Just my usual worries, I suppose.”

“Probably amplified by hundreds because baby.”

A humorless snort left her. “That’s a good guess.”

“Think of it this way: Most, if not all, of our visitors will be getting the hell out of here as soon as they can once the wedding is over.”

The queen gave her brother’s shoulder a kiss before sitting up to look at him again. “That is a good thought. Thank you.”

“I do what I can. I am sorry these two events are coinciding-”

“Don’t you dare apologize because you two idiots are finally getting married. I’m so happy for you both. And everyone should be long gone before I start really showing. Morris made me up a bunch of really cute dresses I can wear until then, and Fredrick’s more suited for the endless duties of royals than I ever was. He’s always been so organized,” she smiled, chuckling again.

“Remembering when you first met him? You always get that cute smile when you think on that day.”

“It had been such a terrible day, right until I met him,” she spoke, her brother reciting the sentence right along with her. “I guess I have recounted that day a lot.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Remi assured her. “Encounters like that should be cherished.”

“All right, if you’re getting sappy, you can get your ass right back to Tovi.”

“Now you’re definitely trying to get rid of me.”

“Yes, I am. Scram.”

He did, chuckling himself, giving her cheek a kiss before going. A nod to the guard outside her door, and he headed back over to Tovi’s room.

Both his lovers were curled up together on the bed now, and while he wasn’t really tired anymore, he also wasn’t about to turn down such a happy opportunity to be curled up with them.

&

Remi was overreacting. Remi knew he was overreacting, but that certainly didn’t stop him from overreacting.

He just wanted everything about his wedding day to be perfect. Was that really so much to ask?

Apparently, as everything kept going wrong. The wrong style ribbons. The wrong size candles. And now, the wrong color fabrics. “Isn’t anyone listening?!” he was seething. “I know I specifically asked-”

“I know, I know, believe me,” Claire interceded, going through the shipment with him. “There’s still plenty of time to get most of what’s need-”  
“You can’t be serious! There’s no time at all-”

“Not for the fabric no, but, and keep listening to me here, you may have to go a little traditional with clothing. Not too traditional, I promise,” she added before he could protest again. “I’ll talk to Morris and we’ll work out something fantastic, I promise.”

“…Promise?”

“Absolutely,” she assured him. “Go find one of your boy toys and leave this to me.”

“…You really want that vacation time, don’t you?”

“And I better get it, Amir,” she deadpanned to his laughter.

“As soon as the wedding’s over, consider your time your own for at least three weeks. Will that suffice?”

“Quite well, my prince. Please allow me to convey my never-ending gratitude,” the blue-eyed woman replied with an over-flourished bow. Remi rolled his own golden eyes and headed down the hall.

After checking Tovi’s room, the gardens, and the kitchen, he found himself at a loss as to where to find either of his lovers. If Tovi was hiding, odds were he didn’t want to be found, and if Anju was with him… Hm.

‘I could always check in on Prince Timol,’ he decided. _‘Even if Anju’s not there, I can find out how things are with Princess Arada.’_

And speaking of, that was exactly who opened the door. There was a half-second of worry (neither of them knew the other’s language well), but then her eyes lit up and she very rudely pulled him inside.

Before he could try to point that out, she was literally pointing to the other end of the room. He looked.

Oh. Timol had Anju up on his lap, and neither seemed to notice the newcomer, talking softly while Timol stroked Anju’s hardened shaft. Yum.

Remi turned back to Arada, who made a shooing motion towards them. Also rude, but he decided to let it go. She was clearly a voyeur. Okay then. Very happy about his choice in destination, the newcomer approached the two men.

“You’re gorgeous when you surrender your desires,” Timol was purring to the redhead. “You’re gorgeous anyway, but… I wonder if I could make you come like this.”

“I’m certain you could,” Remi spoke up, making the two look up- in nervousness? Whatever for? “But I don’t recommend it; nothing makes him happier than being so full he doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

“R-Remi,” the redhead realized.

“I was feeling bad about ignoring you and Tovi. You especially, as I know Tovi can occupy himself, and thought you might be bored. How wrong I was.”

“Did you want to-?” Timol began, but Remi shook his head.

“But if you could shift position so I could have the talented little mouth of his, that would be lovely- providing he doesn’t mind sharing the experience.”

“Just the opposite,” the redhead breathed. Timol moved him to the bed, himself on all fours, and Remi, now naked himself, was spread out in front of him, already hard. “You do like watching me, don’t you?” Anju commented before swallowing it down.

Timol’s fingers dipped into him again, but more this time, stretching him pliant. Anju moaned around the hot length in his mouth, clearly loving this development.

Remi was making some soft noises himself, watching the show while stretched out with an appreciative glint in his golden eyes. Anju swallowed him down to the hilt- just as Timol thrust all the way inside him. The look on his face was absolute bliss as the tattooed man started to move, and it pushed the native prince even further.

Anju came in no time with a hard cry. Timol picked up his pace in the same second, Remi pumping himself to the sight. The pace picked up again, stronger and more erratic, and the redhead weakly moaned when he felt his blond lover fill and overflow inside him, the proof of it running down his thighs.

Great Goddess.

Remi was still going strong, but so very close. Anju leaned forward to suck the end while the darker-toned man continued to pump himself with a gasp, but it wasn’t long before he was warning the redhead to back up. He did, but not without getting a shot in the face- which the raven head was right on cleaning up.

“Almost a shame,” Remi mused, licking his lips. “That really is a good look for you.”

“Shut up,” Anju muttered, and pulled Timol down to curl up behind himself, the same with Remi in front of him. “It’s naptime,” he informed them.

“No objections allowed?”

“Nope.”

“Then it seems we have no choice.”

“Nope.”

A chuckle. “A tyranny of cuddles. That’s a tyranny I can get behind.”

“Agreed,” the blond smiled.

“Good,” the patched man chimed. “Now shush up before I make you go find Tovi.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Remi deadpanned. “He can get his cuddles later.”

“He definitely will,” Anju agreed drowsily, his breathing evening out shortly thereafter.

“Falls asleep so quickly,” Timol noted, now leaning up on an elbow. “I’m jealous. Not a single worry in him.”

“Indeed,” the raven head agreed. “I’m realizing I may have interrupted time the two of you-”

“Don’t worry about that,” the blond chuckled. “I wouldn’t doubt that’s an experience that has crossed his mind before. And I just want him to be happy.” Timol looked guilty a moment, like he thought that was something he shouldn’t have said.

“If you’re feeling guilty for having at Anju, please stop,” the golden-eyed man told him kindly. “He’s plenty consenting; it’s perfectly fine.”

“…As long as he stays here,” was the cautious reply, dark eyes darting.

“Timol, I have come to think very highly of you over the years, and I consider us friends, but if you even try to bring Anju to Bri-la, I will destroy you.”

“…Fair enough,” the other man swallowed. “I don’t… know why I said that.”

“It’s all right. Have a nap,” Remi replied, getting more comfortable himself.

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?”

“We can when we get up.” He paused. “Just don’t tell Tovi.”

Timol laughed lightly. “I promise.”

&

“Will you cease your incessant whining?!?” Remi finally snapped to his fiancé while they headed back into the palace a few weeks later. “You know, actually, if you’re so damn miserable around me, you can just go.”

Tovi blinked, like he hadn’t realized what a complete annoyance he’d been acting like the entire afternoon. “It has nothing to do with your company, my breath. I… Don’t you think you’re maybe over thinking this whole thing? It is an important event I am very much looking forward to as well,” he added quickly to his fiancé’s visibly-rising rage. “But you can only micromanage so much.”

Remi took a breath to reel in his temper, not wanting yet another argument between them. “What do you mean?” he finally asked.

The other raven head brightened, relieved, at the question. “I just mean you know what you want, clearly, but just because something can’t happen the exact way you want it to doesn’t foresee a sign of the end.”

“That’s a good thought,” Remi smiled pleasantly. “I hope you’ll remember it at our next stop.”

There was uncertainty, borderline fear, in the younger man’s face. “Which is?”

“Clothing fitting.”

“Remi, no!” Tovi tried, but the older man already had his wrist and was dragging him along. “We’re the same size!”

“Nice try; we haven’t been the same size since you had the audacity to grow a foot taller than me,” was the unbothered reply. “It won’t be five minutes; then you’ll be free of me,” he continued to the ensuing whining.

“No, let’s go swimming. We always have fun swimming.”

“Maybe after,” came the irritated reply as they reached the palace room the tailor had been working in. Honestly, he was cautiously optimistic about what the man and Claire had come up with to do with the fabric. At least Morris worked quickly.

“My princes; thank you for stopping by,” the tailor greeted them.

“Not at all,” Remi smiled in return. “We’re anxious to see what you and Claire came up with.”

“Speak for yourself,” was the low mutter, and was promptly smacked upside the head for it- the other raven head not breaking his contented smile.

Morris chuckled, no doubt long used to such squabbles. “Well, I’ll try not to take up too much of your time,” he continued to smile, leading the way into his work area where two dummies were set up- wearing the most beautiful attire. He still didn’t care for how traditional the fabric looked, but sewn into a long pair of shorts, vest, and fingerless gloves… he could live with that. There were also small colored accents and beautiful buttons that really brought it all together.

He looked to Tovi, who had a small smile as well- clearly speaking that he was still just waiting for all of this to be over. “They do look nice,” he tried.  
“They look wonderful,” Remi told Morris. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“I’m so glad you’re pleased!” the tailor exclaimed happily. “Would you like to try them on before you go? We are getting very close to that very important date.”

“Of course,” the older prince replied, clapping a hand over his fiancé’s mouth before he could object. “Thank you.”

They were able to change in the adjoining bedroom, Remi insisting Tovi got first. He dragged his feet and took forever to change, but it fit him perfectly- and he changed back in seconds.

Remi was a bit more cautious with the fabric, not wanting to rip it or pull any stitches, and came out to look in the mirror beaming. As Morris ascertained that his work was just as impeccable on this outfit, Remi caught Tovi looking in the mirror- looking at himself, a little slack jawed. Had it just hit him? How adorable.

He changed back, and thanked Morris again, who promised to have a few small alterations done by the wedding. Finally, things were starting to come together. “All right, you were actually really well-behaved,” Remi smiled, taking his fiancé’s hand after they left. “We can do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

“…Whatever I want, huh?”

“Except elope.”

“Dammit. Well, Plan B should be just as much fun.”

“And what’s Plan B?”

“Don’t you like surprises?”

“From you, it can go either way.”

Tovi laughed. “We should probably make an appearance at dinner, then there’s what I’ve been thinking about all day.”

“What’s that?”

Tovi turned to him with a coy grin. “You on top of me.”

Remi bit his lip. The thought did agree with him. “We could always skip dinner.”

“Then we’ll both be bitchy and hungry later.”

“…You’re right. Okay, food first.”

&

Cela greeted them to the table with a weary smile, not standing as she usually did. As no other royals were about except for her husband, Remi dared to quietly inquire, “How are you feeling, Sister?”

“I’ve been better,” she admitted. “Just the smell of the food is making me nauseous, let alone the thought of eating.”

“I tried to tell her to go back to the bedroom and we’d cover for her,” Chadad spoke up, worry in his own tone. “But she wouldn’t hear it.”

“Because it’s not necessary,” she insisted, but her tone lacked its usual resolve. Her dress did hide her state- but it couldn’t do a lot for other side effects.

“Sister, please. Chadad’s right; we’ll say you had some work to finish up and are eating on your own, all right? Please,” her brother asked again.

He could see her remaining resolve faltering- but also that she wasn’t happy about it.

“Your body’s under so much stress,” Remi persisted. “Please, before they come, let Chadad take you to lie down.”

Her jaw was still clenched, but gratefully, she did nod.

“Oh, Your Highness, surely you’re not leaving after just arriving?” a new tone spoke in blatant false kindness. Queen Kria, with Princess Arada.

“Please excuse my sister,” Remi quickly voiced. “She remembered some work that really shouldn’t wait.”

“Surely she can join us a few minutes,” the newcomer persisted, keeping the same tone. Did she somehow know? Maybe she was just being a bitch.

“My apologizes, Queen Kria, Princess Arada,” Cela voiced herself, not a hint of her fatigue showing now. “But as my brother stated, I will not be joining you this evening. Surely you can make it through one meal without me?”

“Of course,” the other queen smiled sweetly. “I didn’t mean to keep you from important business.”

Cela gave a very regal nod and walked away with Chadad. Before the newcomers could inquire further, Remi changed the subject. “And where is your new fiancé today, Princess? The three of you have been showing up together.” And Timol had been without any new marks or signs thereof, which was a relief.

“He’ll be along,” she remarked off-handedly. Her Tamarian was getting really good. “Or so I assume. He said he was going to the gardens an hour or so ago.”  
Probably looking for Anju. The redhead often lost track of time there, especially when the two of them were planning.

The air grew even more tense when _Ambassador Turay_ joined them, whom Remi greeted with a smug smile. He refrained from saying anything, though. Canmo had managed a thick slice to his side, and although it wasn’t causing much pain, Melody would murder him if he pulled his stitches before she took them out in a few days. No starting fights.

When Queen Biya showed up shortly thereafter, Remi began to realize just how much he relied on his sister’s presence around these people- luckily, he still had Tovi, and that was also around when Chadad turned back up. “My apologizes for making you wait,” he spoke, taking his seat as well. Goddess be praised.

“I admit,” Queen Kria decide to voice. “I was a bit confused as to why you would have to accompany Queen Cela back to her office- almost as if she needed someone to lean onto while she walked. I do hope she isn’t unwell.”

“I am pleased to inform you that my wife is quite well. It was my own desire to walk with her. The past few days have been quite busy, and we’ve not had much time around each other- surely you understand.”

“I almost wish I did,” the woman replied only.

“Almost?” Remi asked before he could stop himself.

“Oh. Please forgive me; finding a permanent mate is not nearly as high a priority in Sha-ree as it is here.”

“Perhaps don’t treat half the population as if they don’t matter.”

“Well said,” Timol agreed as he joined them, but offered no form of affection toward his fiancé (as was usual), other than to sit beside her.

“Oh, Prince Timol, I must ask,” Tovi interjected, likely trying to prevent an argument now himself. “Were you successful in locating Anju?”

The tattooed man arched an eyebrow. “What made you think I was looking for him?”

“Princess Arada mentioned you heading out to the gardens earlier.”

Now, the man chuckled. “If I happened to run into him, I certainly wouldn’t have complained, but I just wanted to enjoy some fresh air.”

“You didn’t see him, then?”

“No, sorry.”

“Are you so concerned for his welfare?” Queen Kria asked. She seemed genuinely confused.

“Not concerned,” Tovi tried to clarify. “But when someone you’re close to breaks pattern, you wonder at the cause of it.”

“That makes sense.”

Wow. Remi had known Sheeans weren’t exactly emotional, but to have to be explained something so simple, well… that was alarming. He made a mental note to get some alone time with Timol to get an accurate view of just how things were going with the princess.

On a slightly lighter note, the meal managed to go on without any outright hostility, especially once Queen Arna and Prince Travis joined them. The two were mostly quiet, watching the conversations, but when one of them did speak, it brought a point of view no one present had thought to consider. Remi decided he wanted to invite them more often, if possible. The ocean between their countries could present a problem there.

The walk back to their rooms was more of a run, so wrapped up in touching and kissing and teasing that they actually flew by Tovi’s quarters and into Remi’s own to simultaneously collapse on the bed, still wrapped up in each other. Remi reached up to the night table’s drawer, still tangled in his lover, to grab his favorite bottle.

“Oo, already?” Tovi teased, licking his neck. “I think you’re actually more eager than I am.”

“No objections if I skip foreplay, then?” the older man breathed, and his partner replied by removing his shorts. Great Goddess.

Remi lubed his stiff shaft well before pushing inside his lover. Tovi’s ensuing groan was so long, so pleased, he nearly came right then. He paused only to lick his lips before beginning a hard, fast pace that sent his partner spiraling. Tovi called out, gasped, and whined, pumping himself in time with the thrusts, so it wasn’t surprising at all that he was soon covering himself in hot fluid.

Remi leaned forward, still buried in his lover, to steal a long, languid kiss from the other man, then continued his pace while Tovi cried out in overexertion. With such a display, it didn’t take Remi long to follow, spilling inside his fiancé with another fervent kiss, wondering how he would feel about another go.

“You two should really learn to lock a door,” Anju’s voice came, and the two turned their heads to see their third walking over. “I could’ve been anyone.”

“Then they’d get the most fantastic show they’d ever seen,” the shorter-haired prince grinned. “What’s that in your hand?” he then inquired curiously.

Alarm crossed his features, then sighed. “Guess I should’ve put them in my pocket,” he muttered sheepishly. “Too late now.”

“Hn?”

“I, um, made these. For the both of you. I wasn’t sure when to give them you, but… here,” he finished awkwardly, flushing red and not daring to look up while he held them out.  
Gently, they were taken from his grasp, and he warily raised his green gaze to see Tovi securing his to his wrist, and Remi doing the same on his bare one. “I just hope you don’t expect me to keep up with-” he started to joke, but was pulled in between his lovers, slick, wet, and so very warm from their previous activity.

“Tovi gave me one every time he left and returned,” Remi spoke, tone husky and low. “I thought you had no plans to leave.”

“Trust me,” Anju breathed. “I don’t. I’d never want to leave here, not when it’s where you two are.”

“You little sweetheart,” was the returned purr, and at once, the two started mauling him, and a helpless yelp left Anju when he surrendered himself.

Then Remi lowered himself to swallow his dripping length whole. He cried out, hands gripping raven strands to hang on, Tovi slipping wetted fingers inside him. Anju crumbled, whined, and begged for more.

“Come for us,” Tovi’s heated tone muttered in his ear. “You’re so gorgeous, let us see. We’ll both take you hard after, I promise.”

“I need… Please… Take me…” Tovi’s fingers were reaching deep, and Remi timed his swallow around him to follow suit. “Again, again…” Both men took the cue, just as he’d hoped, repeating their actions over and over until- “S-So close, I- Yes!” he cried out as he came in hot torrents, and just as always, Remi swallowed every drop. “Now take me, both of you.”

“Our pleasure,” Tovi told him, and Remi lay back, pulling the middle man with him, kissing hungrily. Remi took care to lubricate him, then easily slid inside him with a pleased moan- Tovi was right there with him and wasted no time in starting to move.

Anju’s voice filled the room with the sound of skin-on-skin, hands still on him and whispered words of praise while they moved; it was all so good, so perfect…

When he came, it was sudden, shaking his body as he spilled over again. Tovi picked up his pace and Anju clearly reveled in it, his oversensitive body screaming out joyously. “Fill me…”

“Close, nymph,” Remi informed him, his own features hot and flushed.

It was a little longer, but Remi kept his word- still watching Tovi impale Anju in search of his own release. He was just starting to worry for the redhead, tears streaming down his cheeks and flushed so darkly- then Tovi’s thrusts shorted, sharpened, fluid leaking out from between them.

Anju was out instantly.

The raven heads enjoyed another lengthy kiss from one another, then, once capable of movement, cleaned up before joining him.


	10. Chapter 10

Remi hadn’t stopped moving all morning, and still had yet to leave his room. Marlo, bless his heart, was doing his best to dress him while the prince dealt with last-minute hassles, and was actually doing really well. Bonus in that one’s paycheck. Actually, a bonus for anyone who had to put up with his over-stressed ass today.

A particular redhead sat in the prince’s favorite nook, the grin on him suggesting he was amused by the whole thing. That ground at Remi’s already-mounting irritation, even though he knew logically the other man meant no harm by it. Still, he objected to being a side show. ‘No yelling, no yelling,’ he breathed, and then acknowledged his lover.

“Hi,” was the snickered reply, furthering his annoyance. He tried not to let it show.

“How long have you been there?” the golden-eyed man asked, swallowing his irritation and Marlo taking full advantage of the pause.

“About twenty minutes. Have you seen Tovi?”

He was in the dead wrong place to find that idiot. “I doubt he’ll be seen until the ceremony starts, and even that’s up for debate.”

Anju stood, concern furrowing his features. “No, if you really believed that, you wouldn’t have been putting in all this effort.”

“Maybe I would- Tovi’s always insisting I’m crazy.”

“He has never once said ‘crazy,’” Maybe not to you, Nymph, but he has. “Do you know where he’d be? He should be helping you.”

Anju was looking for Tovi on his own behalf? How sweet. “Perhaps, but anyone aware of his personality knows it wouldn’t happen. It’s fine, Anju, really. I get more done without his incessant whining. Go get dressed yourself, hm? It’s very important you’re there as well.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I should,” the patched man returned, humor in his tone. “I mean, you weren’t at ours.”

Remi didn’t just pause- he stood stiller than a statue. “What?”

Anju suddenly looked nervous as he explained, probably realizing now he’d picked a very bad time to mention it. “It was kind of impromptu. Last night. I guess… the oldie version?”

The prince’s confusion- and borderline betrayal- calmed at the explanation, a small smile spreading across his face. “Astarte’s Clearing, yes? Makes sense; he loves that place.”

“I’m sorry if I had bad timing, I-”

Remi held up a hand, still calm. “You’re fine. I’d wondered if he was going to do something like that with you. I’d watch who you tell, though; that marriage could be made valid, and you, our happy little nymph, could find yourself in the confining role of nobility.”

Anju cringed. “I think I’ll get dressed now.”

“Claire, go with him, will you?”

“I can dress myself,” the redhead deadpanned.

“Please, Anju,” the raven head asked then, and it still seemed reluctant, but his lover agreed and left with the woman.

Remi let out a slow exhale. That shithead. Not Anju, no, but Tovi. How dare he, right before their own…

There was no way Tovi saw it that way, he told himself. The idiot was probably doing as he always did- whatever he wanted. He’d probably use some excuse like ‘instincts’ or ‘fate,’ and… that’s exactly what he’d done. Gone with whatever idea had popped in his head. Remi made a mental note to get even with him later.

&

Claire returned soon after, at least, assuring him that Anju was well on his way to presentable. “And I saw Tai coming as I left; he’ll be able to show him down so I can return my attention to whatever you need.”

“Well, I just stopped envisioning hanging Tovi from the palace walls…”

“If you get blood on that outfit, you’ll be hanging from the palace walls,” she remarked, making him laugh.

“I believe that completely,” Remi laughed. “You’ve been through a lot for me the past few months. Thank you.”

“You can thank me with-”

“The next month is yours.”

“You are too kind, my prince,” she smiled sweetly. “Now, let’s get you downstairs.”

Remi gave a nod, then stalled, frozen by a sudden fear he prayed was baseless. “Claire, what if he’s not there?”

“If you really think I that’s a possibility,” a new voice spoke. “Then you’re a bigger dumbass than even I thought.”

“Amanto,” the raven head chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be with Tovi?”

“I was informed I wasn’t needed,” the newcomer replied. “And a good thing too, if you really think my idiot brother feels so little for you.”

“I don’t. I just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“I have a list handy,” Claire voiced. “I’d be happy to recite it.”

“You’re officially on vacation,” Remi informed her after a snort. “Get out.”

“You said after the wedding. I still have to be sure everything and everyone is in place for the ceremony. Now bring your insecure ass along.”

“Yes, ‘Mam,” the other chuckled, and the trio headed down.

&

From his vantage point, Remi couldn’t see much, but what he could see was amazing. Everything was beautiful. Perfect. “Great Goddess,” he breathed.

“You approve then, my prince?”

“I’d give you two months, but I genuinely don’t think I’d be able to survive that long without you.”

Claire laughed. “I’ll let the priestess know you’re ready. With luck, your fiancé will be as well.”

“It’s a nice thought, but I don’t think we’re that lucky.”

“I’ll go find out.”

Amanto had gone out to the audience, leaving the prince on his own. It wouldn’t be long, no, but any amount of time you’re left alone with only your heart hammering in your ears is a long time.

Then there he was. Standing in place on the other side of the platform, hidden by bushes as well, smiling at himself. Tovi. Dressed exactly as he should be, long hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, his own expression softening at the sight of his fiancé.

Remi smiled back, gaze not leaving his until Priestess Cresta took her spot on the decorated platform between them, serenely folding her hands in front of herself. The gathered crowd quieted down. Time to begin.

Remi met Tovi’s gaze again, the two nodded to each other and began walking forward in step with each other to meet in front of the priestess. How dare Tovi look so calm.

Priestess Cresta held her palms out in front of herself and the princes took each other’s right hand. She placed her hands over theirs, and turned her attention to the longer-haired man. “Tovi Tarpelite, do you take Remi Amir to have and to hold as you do your own body and soul?”

“Of course,” he smiled, and Remi swallowed his scowl. Those were not the words, but they were an affirmative.

She turned to the second prince. “And do you, Remi Amir, take Tovi Tarpelite to have and to hold as you do your own body and soul?”

“For always,” he spoke, as was the proper response. There was laughter in Tovi’s eyes.

“Then you are joined in love and marriage; may all the gods and goddesses bless and keep you.”

She released her hands, and the two newlyweds tightly embraced each other- then indulged in a kiss. “Everyone, everyone,” Remi laughed afterwards, calming the ensuing applause. “There is food and music just behind us; please join us.”

The crowd was happy to comply. Most of the foreigners, understandably, filtered through Tovi’s side of the platform to get to the merriment. That was exactly where Remi wanted to get to as well, but a lot of ‘yes,’ ‘hello,’ and ‘thank you’s,’ were needed first.

A whole lot of boring- right until Anju poked his head into his own side view. “Hi,” he spoke, giving a tight hug as well. “Congrats; you get to keep us.”

“A great gift indeed,” Remi agreed. “Why don’t you wait for us on the other side till we’re done?”

“Because Tovi asked me to stay with you. I was gonna come over anyway,” he added quickly.

“Why stay with- Ah. They wouldn’t come around this way, I don’t know their language. All right,” he decided, arm still around the redhead while he continued welcoming guests until Tovi came over to tightly hug them both. So warm. It was wonderful. “How’d it go with them?” Remi asked, and no one needed clarification.

“I think it’s fine,” he replied. “Queen Biya did ask about Anju, but the second she heard he already belonged to us, backed off completely. Maybe they’re learning.”

“Or maybe they’re trying to catch you off-guard.”

“Maybe she’s scared of Remi,” Anju mused. “You guys are in the process of reuniting your country because of him.”

“It’s a possibility,” Tovi replied while Remi tried to drown the patched man in kisses.

“Oh. She did walk in yesterday while… um…”

“Before I came in on the lovely show you and Prince Timol were putting on?” Remi grinned, still clinging to him.

“The three of you?” Tovi asked, stunned. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Maybe we’ll have another chance before they leave, and… Timol said he was inviting us to the wedding, but…”

“We can discuss it later on. Come now; let’s join the party for now.”

A thunderous applause welcomed the trio to the festivities as well, still keeping the redhead with them no matter how much he squirmed. Once able to mix with the crowd, however, Remi had an idea he hoped was a good one. “Thirsty?” he dared to Anju, offering a cup. “Just fruit juice, I promise.”

Anju guardedly took it. “So if I drink this in one gulp, there’ll be no after-effects?”

“Drink it any way you like and there will be no after-effects. Hand to my goddess, I swear. Keta’s in the purple cups.” He paused. “At least, it better be.” He sniffed the cup’s contents then held it out again. “It’s fine.”

“…Okay. Thank you.”

“I must say, you’re looking better than you did this morning,” he realized. So frazzled himself, he was ashamed to admit it hadn’t hit him until now.

“Huh? How did he look this morning?” Tovi asked, hitting concerned immediately. “You seemed fine when I saw you earlier,” he added to the redhead.

“I’m okay, it’s okay,” Anju tried with smile.

“For someone ‘okay,’ you looked awfully pale when you came in.”

“You saw me? Why’d you pretend you didn’t?”

“It wasn’t pretend, exactly, it was just with everything else going on, I didn’t put it together until later on. You looked a little pale. Had someone frightened you?”

“…Just my own psyche,” he finally admitted. “I had a nightmare. It happens.”

“That’s a bit of an eerie omen, though, considering the timing.”

“N-Not really,” Anju spoke hesitantly. “I always get them when I sleep alone.”

“Oh,” Remi perked, looking at his new husband. “That’s an easy fix, yes?”

“Certainly is,” Tovi replied. “In fact, there was a request made last night that should lighten the overall mood here considerably,” was the add with a grin, swinging his arm around his new husband’s shoulders, a purple cup in hand, and now under the other prince’s nose.

“Oh really?” was the grin as well, intrigued gaze on their flushed third.

“Don’t make it sound like it’s something it’s not!” the redhead managed.

“Then what is it?” the shorter-haired prince asked in the same way.

“…Exactly what it sounds like,” he realized, flushing further. “I just… I didn’t see you after, before, but Tovi looked awful. Sadzi said you were probably the same.”

“I assure you Anju, to me at least, it’s very worth the grogginess and weariness the next day,” Remi replied, and took down a mouthful of the cup. That shouldn’t do too much harm. “Now what, Little Nymph?”

“I think I’ll go talk to Timol,” the redhead spoke. “He’s better company.”

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Remi countered, pulling him back against himself. “We’re having you tonight, Nymph, and nothing short of your outright refusal is stopping us.”

“Refuse what you two give?” Anju breathed, the heat rising between them already. “Never.”

“Good.” The shorter-haired prince reached for his new husband to join them, and while Tovi took his hand, it was to lead them to a less-densely-populated area of the party. Once there, though, they was happy to pin him back against a large tree trunk, the two lapping and kissing the middle man’s freckled neck, meeting on one side for a long, languid kiss of their own- until Anju whimpered with need. “I think someone feels neglected,” Remi observed.

“We can’t have that,” Tovi purred. “How do you want us to take you, my heart? Just like this? I assure you, we can.”

He could only nod, seemed unable to speak the thought pleased him so much. Good.

Remi’s hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the small bottle usually found there. “We’ll have to get you good and loose, then,” his hot tone whispered to the redhead, and he eased down the tree- not a second later, warm hands were sliding his shorts down and two fingers easily slid inside him.

Tovi pulled him in for a kiss when he moaned, warm hands grazing his skin. “Don’t stop,” the redhead panted needily.

“Never,” the longer-haired man promised.

Remi couldn’t stop watching. Anju gave in so easily, crumbled into his trust with his lovers, and Tovi… Tovi was loving the show too, licking, nipping, touching as much of the sensitive flesh before him as he could. “Please, please,” Anju finally moaned into Tovi’s shoulder. “I can’t… wait anymore.”

“I think we need a second opinion,” Tovi purred back. “My breath?” he asked over the redhead’s shoulder.

“Mm, no, I’d have to agree,” was the pleased reply. “I’m surprised he wasn’t begging for it sooner.”

“Take me,” Anju whined again.

Tovi took hold of his hands, wrapping them taut on a low-hanging branch. “Hold on tight.”

Anju could only nod, and as soon as he had, his legs were swung up to the point that his knees were at his midsection, both his lovers holding him fast in the position.

Remi sunk into him first, enjoyed a couple groaning thrusts, then helped Tovi do the same. “Is that better, my heart?”

“So… full…” They kept opposite paces; as soon as one hit deep inside him, the other did right behind, never leaving him empty. “Good…”

“Close, Little Nymph?” Remi’s hot tone whispered in his ear. “We’ve barely started with you.”

“I… can’t…”

“Then come, my heart,” Tovi spoke soothingly, stroking his drooling length as well. “Let everyone see how gorgeous you are.”

He came with a strangled cry, head thrown back over Remi’s shoulder, body shuddering violently both with it and afterward. His lovers slowed their pace while he recovered. “It’s…   
okay,” he breathed when his body stopped twitching. “I’m okay.”

The princes shared a look, but slowly, the pace picked up again, Anju again moaning while his lovers took him greedily, now close themselves, rubbing against each other in that tight heat… Tovi was first with hard thrusts, but Remi right there with him, barely keeping his balance so the lot of them didn’t fall to the ground as well.

“Are you all right, my heart?” Tovi asked.

Anju nodded, but did look a little worse for wear.

“We’re going to put you down now.”

Another nod, working his stiff hands free. And the second his legs had weight on them, they buckled, but both lovers held him steady. “Do you want to sit down, or I can carry you back to our room,” Tovi offered.

“Would… going back be okay? I… feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Remi lightly joked, taking on the majority of the redhead’s weight while the other prince turned, then Anju groggily wrapped his arms around darker-toned shoulders- Remi pulled everyone’s shorts back up as well.

“Thanks, Remi,” came the barely-there mutter, making the two chuckle.

“Think he’ll remember that in the morning?”

“Sorry, Remi; I have no doubt he won’t,” Tovi returned, now carrying their third on his back. “You coming with us?”

“Try and keep me away. This lot doesn’t need us to drink.”

“Indeed they don’t, but I hope you don’t object to us getting some sleep once we’ve cleaned up.”

“No objection, dear husband; that sounds perfect.”

Tovi smiled and flushed slightly at the words.

“Wow, I haven’t been able to make you blush in years- I’ll have to call you that more often.”

“Just don’t get carried away.”

“Me? Carried away? Tovi, you wound me.”

The other man had to stop walking to reel in his laughter and not disturb the sleeping man. “You are so full of it.”

“You still love me.”

Tovi smiled, leaning over to give his husband a kiss. “And I always will,” he spoke, and the two continued their way inside.

&

Remi really was fine with washing up and going to bed for the night. It had been a very long few months, especially the last week, and relief that the wedding was not only over, but had gone wonderfully, was setting in.

Anju was still fast asleep, and Tovi had nodded off soon after getting comfortable, but Remi… being curled up with his lovers by an open window with the sounds of celebration outside was absolute perfection, and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

But the sounds of yelling outside stood stole the serenity away from him. Not wanting the noise to do same to his lovers, he shot up and out the door. Queen Biya yelling at his guards. Wonderful. “What in the blessed hell is going on out here?!?” Remi irritably hissed after closing his door. 

“Your guards hide my brother,” Biya stated in her usual self-centered way. “I wants only to find him- they prevent me.” 

“That is asinine,” Remi spat back, knowing Timol was probably doing just that. If the blond prince was in his own room, that was really flattering. “Don’t make it their fault you can’t find him.” 

“Is not!” she spat back. “There’s only-“ 

“If you don’t lower your voice there’ll only be one place for you,” the general growled back.

“I just want to find my brother,” the queen pouted. 

“Then I suggest you find him, and cease making a ruckus out here,” came the sour return, and went back into Tovi’s room. After a pause, he quietly opened the door connecting this room to his own. 

And promptly scared the shit out of Timol. “Sorry I frightened you,” the newcomer spoke. “I just wanted to see if you were in here or not.” 

“I… I can go, if-“ 

“No, no, not at all. Of course you can spend the night here if you like. With the mood Biya’s in, I don’t blame you for avoiding her.” 

“…Yeah. I heard.” 

Timol was looking more out of sorts than usual. His gaze was all over the room when normally he looked right at whoever he was talking to. “Did… something happen with her?” 

The golden-eyed man swore he saw momentary panic on the other man before he replied, “Just her usual garbage. I’m sorry our spat disturbed you.” 

Remi was not convinced, but knew better than to push the subject and shrugged, sitting down on the bed. He could at least let his friend know he wasn’t alone. “It’s fine. Tovi and Anju are passed out, but I can’t sleep.” 

A smile crept up on the blond prince’s lips. “Too excited?” 

“Excited, relieved, happy- you name it, I’m probably feeling it.” 

Timol softly laughed. “I was just going to try for some sleep myself. Please don’t let me keep you. And thank you… for letting me stay.” 

Remi waved him off, standing again. “Showing you kindness is never a problem. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I… Yes,” he seemed to realize. “We are.” 

“Even if we weren’t, I wouldn’t turn you away with that harpy at your heels, you know?” 

Timol laughed again. “Thank you anyhow.” 

“You’re most welcome. Don’t be afraid to tap Sylen on the shoulder if you need anything. You’ll be at brunch tomorrow, right?” 

He gave a nod. “I’ll be there.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Remi smiled, and left the way he’d come. He was still worried about Timol, but knowing that man, he’d keep whatever it was to himself until the day he died. ‘At least I can give him a place to hide and sort himself out,’ Remi sighed to himself now, smiling at his still-sleeping lovers. 

Even if he wasn’t tired, he wanted to join them, and once successfully cocooned within the warm of the bed and the two men, was happily nodding off, the soft light of the full moon blanketing them just as surely as the soft covers.

&

Morning came much too quickly.

“Remi, Remi, love. I need you to get up.”

Tovi speaking softly. “No, you came back to bed,” Remi objected, not opening his eyes and blindly reaching for the other man. His hand was grasped, kissed, and gently pulled upward. Remi groaned in protest, but allowed it to happen, blinking his eyes open.

“Now, now; you don’t want to wake our happy little nymph, now do you?” came the light scold.

He looked next to himself, the redhead still curled up asleep, sunlight shining in where the curtains allowed. “Why are we awake?”

“Brunch. Come on, get dressed.”

“Brunch? Why?”

“Because social obligation. Up now.”

The older man let the words settle. He was right, but… “No, there’s a reason… Can’t leave Anju alone…” What was it again?

“I asked Tai to come over so he won’t be sleeping alone. Now get dressed; I put clothes out for you already.”

More blinking. He rubbed at his eyes, and gradually stood to use the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure how, but was eventually just staring at the wall in the room. “Tovi,” he called out. “Isn’t the day after your wedding supposed to be nicer?”

“Nicer?” his husband replied, peering in. “I think I’m insulted- I thought we were having a lovely morning.”

“No morning is lovely when you have to get up early.”

The other man snorted, gave him a kiss, and gently urged, “Hurry now; you have to get dressed.”

Remi grumbled, rubbing his eyes again before returning to the bedroom. Tovi sat next to Anju now, still unconscious, the raven head fully dressed. “I object,” he spoke. “You’re wearing a shirt.”

“Because it’s starting to get chilly out. I recommend the same for you.”

Another grumble, but he did turn his attention to the clothes Tovi had nicely put out for him. Getting chilly. The rains were coming. Rain they needed, yes, but it could be such a depressing time of year. Begrudgingly, he did get dressed- continuously eyeing his cozy lovers. He supposed Tovi had the excuse of being ready to go, but… “Are sure Anju’s still alive?” The redhead hadn’t moved, even to snuggle closer to Tovi’s body heat.

“Yes,” his husband drawled in return. “He’s still breathing, I promise.”

“He might be in a coma,” the older man seriously spoke as Tai entered the room with a smile.

“Oh, good, just in time,” the pony-tailed man greeted him. “We were just on the edge of running late.”

“Looks like Remi’s still getting ready,” the newcomer observed.

“Once I brush his hair, he’ll be fine.”

“I can brush my own hair, thanks.”

“Anju claims the same thing, and I don’t believe him, either.”

“…Ha. Ha.”

&

Everyone was already present by the time they arrived to the to the table set up in the side yard. It was a beautiful setting, reminiscent of the day before, but tradition stated they were supposed to arrive first to greet everyone, not the other way around. Remi was still too groggy to care, and Tovi didn’t seem bothered by it- neither did their guests. Yay for the little things.

They were greeted with smiles and bright welcomes, Remi happy to take a seat at the circular table next to his sister. “Where’s Chadad this morning?” he asked. The king was usually more of an early riser than his wife.

“Oh, I just didn’t have the ability to wake such a peacefully-sleeping face this morning,” Cela replied. “I do hope you’re not offended, dear brother.”

“Please,” he waved her off. She seemed to be doing well this morning. Good. “Part of myself wishes Tovi’d had the same thought.”

“You’re fine, you baby,” his husband dismissed him with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, but Anju got to sleep.”

“Begging your pardon,” Timol spoke up on the other side of Cela (How the hell did Biya allow that to happen??). “But I’m certain quite the toll was taken on Anju last night, enjoyable though it was, I have no doubt.”

The comment earned laughter across the table. Biya was making Remi nervous. She laughed, smiled, but her eyes burned with hatred. Kria and Arada were polite, but in their usual ‘Oh look at the cute mortals’ sort of way. Amanto was next to them, probably thinking about Tai while helping himself to some fruit and toast, and finishing the circle was Tovi, forcing some toast and jam onto Remi’s plate.

Dammit. Well, this was brunch; he’d have to eat something. At least it wasn’t eggs.

_‘I wonder how long Anju will sleep this time. Timol’s right; we have been putting him through a lot lately.’_

Fingers snapped in front of his face. “Eat,” Tovi dryly asked.

“You’re so pushy,” Remi muttered, picking up the toast and forcing a bite down.

“You’re the idiot that wanted to marry me anyhow.”

“…That’s easily remedied, you know.”

There was a chorus of chuckles from around the table. “Honeymoon over already?” Prince Travis asked.

“A honey moon?” Remi asked, wondering if he was misunderstanding.

“Nothing to do with the moon in the sky,” his husband informed him. “In Aranas and Newhaven, actually, it’s a common custom for newlyweds to take a vacation together just after marrying. They call it a ‘honeymoon.’”

“That’s weird. I love it. Why aren’t we doing that?”

“You never expressed interest.”

“I can’t express interest in something I don’t know anything about!”

“Besides all else,” Mayte spoke with a chuckle. “When people go on vacation, they usually come here.”

“That’s true.” Summer was ending soon, and when the air turned cooler, the rains came with them, and vacationers left. “Where is it warm this time of year?” he asked his husband.

“Sha-ree, if I’m not mistaken,” he spoke with a nod to Queen Kria and her daughter. “You’d probably get some sunny days in Aranas too, am I right?” he asked Queen Arna.

Her son answered for her, probably knowing Tamarian better or something. “Sunny yes, but warm, no. We’re leaving the summer season ourselves, be it fortunate or not.”

“Figures,” Remi sighed.

“Smile, my breath. Spring will come again.”

“I can still be pissed it’s leaving.” At this point, there were other conversations going, the majority of the other royals probably already done with his whiny butt.

Tovi leaned close. “Can you think of no redeeming qualities to winter, my breath?”

“No. It’s cold and you have to wear more clothes.”

“But then there’d be no need for fireplaces. Or blankets. Or steaming cups of tea. Or creative ways of waking up your new husband.”

The last brought a reluctant smile to the older prince’s face, gladly taking a kiss from the man before resting his own head on his shoulder.

“Feeling a little less venomous now?”

Remi scoffed. “I still prefer warmer weather.”

“As is your right. But you have to admit, winter has its merits too.”

“They’re much fewer in number, but… I suppose you’re right.”

“Good. Now finish your toast.”

A groan.

“That’s all I’m forcing on you, I promise,” Tovi swore.

“Fine,” the other man muttered, picking it up again, and, seeing the two of them still weren’t paid much mind as they were getting cutesy, asked, “Hey, what do you think about bringing Timol up to play with us and Anju?”

“I’m not opposed to it, but Anju’s probably still exhausted.”

“But he bounces back so quickly.”

“…True. Do we know Prince Timol’s thoughts on the matter?”

“I thought I’d find out after brunch, if you’re okay with it, and it sounds like you are.”

“I am. And Anju might just pass out from happiness once he hears- and don’t think I’m not aware of your little crush, Mister,” came the tease.

“I wasn’t sure if you were aware of it or not,” Remi admitted. “It just seemed like Timol and I had such a fragile dynamic until recently- I didn’t want to fuck it up by throwing sex at it.”

Tovi snorted. “Understandable.”

“I believe they’re figuring out how to proposition you into having sex with them and Anju,” Cela’s quiet, smiling tone come, causing the two men to look at her- and seeing the blond prince paying attention as well, though now with a dark flush. “What? Prince Timol heard his name and asked what you two idiots were talking about.”

“You couldn’t speak it a little more delicately?” Tovi asked.

“Be thankful she spoke it quietly,” her brother chuckled. “But in any case, I think we broke him.” Tovi used that one all the time; Remi knew he was using it right.

“Not… broke,” the man defended himself. “Just… thinking. Is, ah, is this purely for Anju?”

“Here,” Cela said, lifting her plate. “Switch seats with me so you lot can talk more easily.”

Still a little bewildered, Timol did.

“It’s not just for Anju, though I doubt we’ll hear anything resembling a complaint from him,” Remi said, keeping his tone low among the other cheery conversations. “I know I’ve… been interested in you awhile, I just wasn’t sure how to voice it.”

Dark eyes blinked. “All those proposals… were serious?”

Remi was suddenly feeling self-conscious. He didn’t like it. “Yeah.”

Timol sat back, his face in his hands. “I’m such a fool.”

“No you’re not.”

“I thought you were just trying to help me,” the tattooed man spoke, looking at them again. “I didn’t realize there was gain for you too, but… I think my answer still would have remained the same. My sister never would have let me be so happy.” He paused before looking to the younger raven head. “And you?”

“I think you’re pretty, in many ways. And this would make both Remi and Anju unreasonably happy, so I’m in.”

Timol laughed then. “I… It’s safe to say I am too. Have you gotten as far as when yet?”

“We could see how Anju’s feeling after this annoying idiocy,” Remi offered, beginning to stand. “In fact, I can go now and-” A hard yank back to his seat cut him off.

“Toast first,” Tovi told him.

“But-”

“Then you can find Anju. I doubt it’ll be very difficult for you; you’re like a bloodhound where he’s concerned.”

“…Did you just compare me to a droopy-eyed dog?”

“I compared your senses to a droopy-eyed dog’s, and bloodhounds are used for hunting for a reason. It was a compliment.”

“…Okay.”

“Now you- toast.”

Remi sighed, rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed, “Fine.”

&

Anju really wasn’t a hard find, clearly not out in the gardens, and upon finding the bedrooms empty, left the kitchen for frequent spots. His quarry was there, with his brother, Tai, and a blond Remi didn’t know by name having a good time- he almost felt bad for the distraction he was about to cause.

Almost.

He walked up behind the redhead to embrace him, making him jump a little. Oops. “What mischief are you causing?” Anju asked him, but good-naturedly. Whew.

“Me? Trouble? I’m insulted,” the prince’s tone breathed into his ear. “I only wanted to invite you upstairs.”

“If it’s for what that usually means, uh… I’m still really sore from last night.”

“Then we’ll just have to relax you, won’t we?” was the reply, undeterred.

“Remi, I’m serious,” Anju spoke again.

“As am I. Just because I’m inviting you upstairs doesn’t mean the three of us are going to ambush you.”

“Th-three?” he asked in a hopeful tone. Gotcha.

“Oh, did I not mention Tovi’s walking up with Prince Timol as we speak?”

Anju swallowed, a flush already on his cheeks.

“Oh, will you just go already?” his brother drawled while the curly-haired blond made a shooing motion.

“Seriously,” Tai agreed. “Scram.”

“I guess I can’t say no,” Anju grinned to Remi. “It does sound fun.”

“It will be, I promise,” the prince replied, taking his hand to lead him upstairs. “Just for reference, how sore are you?”

“More stiff than sore, really. It does help to move around, but still hurts.”

“Good,” his lover replied with a coy grin. “Then it’s likely all you need is a good rub-down.”

“R-Rub-down?” the redhead repeated nervously.

“Great Goddess, look at you!” Remi laughed, stopping to give the freckled man’s forehead a kiss, then continued, “Nothing horrible, I assure you. I only mean a good massage would benefit you greatly.”

People were thinning out. They were getting closer to the princes’ rooms. “Oh. That does sound nice, actually.”

“Mm. And I’m certain Tovi and Prince Timol will be just as happy to oblige you as I am.”

“O-Oh,” Anju stammered again as they entered Tovi’s room. Inside, both Tovi and Timol were laid out on the bed, the latter crawling up the first’s form, both with coy grins. “Great Goddess indeed,” he breathed at the sight.

“Hey-hey now,” Remi lightly chided. “Not starting without us, are you?”

“We were just wondering what was keeping you, my breath,” Tovi replied. “Come join us.”

“Certainly,” he replied, walking over, still holding the redhead’s hand. “But someone’s still stiff from last night, so we’ll have to do our best to loosen him up first.”

“Our pleasure. Come here, my heart.”

Anju walked forward the rest of the way on his own, Tovi taking his hands and turning him so the freckled man’s back was against his own front. Then those talented fingers started working into his shoulders. Anju’s breath hitched when Remi pushed off a soft cloth shoe and started running the foot underneath, nodding for Timol to do the same.

Anju’s tone was already beginning to fill the space, and Tovi’s hands continued kneading down his back, his mouth leaving kisses and nips along the paler neck. Two more pairs of hands were making their way up each of his legs. A loud, needy moan left him when men started sucking and licking at his toes and feet.

“Louder, my heart,” Tovi’s husky tone encouraged him.

“We could probably help with that too,” Remi voiced with a grin to Timol, and the two finished climbing up to the redhead’s middle to pull his shorts down and reveal the throbbing member underneath. The two of them started to lick, nip, and suck at the flesh- and fuck, was that even more fun with help. He even got in a deep, wonderful kisses with Timol. Oh, why hadn’t he thought to do this sooner?

“Do you like watching them so much, my heart?” Tovi was asking Anju, causing the two to look up. The freckled man already looked so far gone. “Watching them pleasure you like your approval is the world to them?” He let out a needy whine. “I’ll let you in on something, Anju- your approval does mean the world to them. To all of us. Now give us our reward.”

He tried to call out as he hit his limit, but it caught in his throat while his body shuddered out its orgasm, and he hung limply against Tovi after, heart pounding while he caught his breath.

“You all right, Nymph?” Remi asked him after coming up to his eye level.

“I don’t know… what I did to deserve that.”

“You’re you, Nymph; you deserve whatever you want.”

“…Whatever I want?” the green-eyed man asked, idea forming.

“Name it. It’s yours.”

“I wanna watch you three have at each other.”

“Done,” Remi replied, giving him a peck. “But Tovi’s gonna have to get out from behind you.”

“Oh, all right,” the other sighed dramatically, earning various chuckles.

Tovi gave his cheek a kiss before moving and even when he did, continued to hover over the redhead now laying on his back, stealing various kisses while remaining clothing was lost. Timol was soon on his other side, doing the same, especially when a long gasp left Tovi- Oh, Remi was stretching him. “You’re not gonna try and take both of them, are you?” Anju asked, a little alarmed. Aw, that was adorable.

“No,” Tovi chuckled, biting back a groan when his new husband’s fingers pushed deeper. “Y-You’ll see.”

Once Remi was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt him, he sheathed himself inside the tight space begging for him, the other man letting out a long groan. Tovi turned a little as Timol got up on his knees as well- and Tovi got his mouth as far around the thick length as he could.

It appeared Anju approved of the show, beginning to stroke himself at the sight presented, but as it escalated, Remi really wanted Timol to just come already so he could take his husband as he liked. But.. Oh, right. Once Timol did come… seeing that much fluid dripping from Tovi’s mouth…

The blond prince did look close, but Anju just looked pained as he pushed himself toward another orgasm- Remi hoped he wasn’t pushing too hard.

Timol did come soon after, shooting currents into Tovi’s mouth that he couldn’t quite all swallow, and Remi’s pace picked up immediately. Tovi didn’t last long against the onslaught, but Remi took longer. He was close, no doubt, but Anju was too, and the two came almost simultaneously- Anju’s breathing was worrying, though.

“Are you all right, Anju?” Timol was closest to him, now hovering over him with worry.

But the other man managed a weak nod- just before losing consciousness.

“Well, he’s still breathing,” the dark-eyed man remarked.

“I’ll get the wipes,” Remi offered, easing himself off the bed. “Shit, we should’ve brought them over beforehand,” he added upon finding out just how weak his legs were.

“Sorry, we weren’t exactly using logic on our way up,” Tovi chuckled, wiping his mouth with the sheets.

“What were you using?” Remi asked, leaning on the bed. “I was surprised you two were up on here already. Not that I was objecting, mind you.”

“It just kind of… happened,” Timol tried to explain, eyes darting to the pony-tailed man.

“I know I can’t think of another way to describe it,” Tovi agreed.

Remi snorted, trying weight on his limbs again. More successful this time, he made his way to the bathroom.

They got themselves clean, then Remi took snoozing Anju on his back while the other two changed the bed. They’d just gotten the redhead back under the covers and there were considerations about joining him- until there was a knock on the door. As it was his room, Tovi pulled on pants before opening the door- the remaining two getting their clothes as well.

“Haji,” he smiled after answering. “Wait, who wants what?”

The woman scoffed. “Queen Arna and Prince Travis are heading back to Aranas. Queen Cela would like her brother, at least, there with her to see them off.”

“Remi, it’s for you.”

“Oh, don’t you dare,” his husband shot back. “As of last night, if I’m obligated, so are you. And actually, why don’t you come with us too, Timol?”

“Because someone has to stay with Anju while he’s asleep,” Tovi answered.

“We’ll get Tai. I mean, Biya probably won’t be there, so it’ll be a nice gesture, right?”

“…You have a point. Haji-”

“On it,” she replied only, walking back down the hall.

“Oh, shit,” Remi realized then. “I hope you’re okay with that too, Timol. My mouth just runs away with me sometimes.”

But the other man was laughing. Good. “No, you’re right, Prince Remi; it is a good idea.”

“Oh, Timol. We just had sex. And awesome sex at that. Drop the title.”

The tattooed man laughed harder. “Of course, Remi.”

&

Tai was passed out in the room he shared with Amanto; but the longer-haired man reluctantly agreed to carry his lover over- as long as he didn’t have to join the princes in their designated duty.

No one objected to the terms.

It was actually kind of sad to see Queen Arna and her son go, but that little captain that followed them around… Firefly. Lady Firefly. She eyed everyone like she expected an attack from them. Maybe she did.

In any case, the trio was sent on their way. Turay had left before brunch, but allegedly had extended his ‘sympathies’ to Cela at his need to get back to the north. Whatever. It had been more pleasant without him. Soon they’d be free of Sheean royalty as well, and… Oh. Right. Technically, Timol would have to leave then, too. Shit.

“Something wrong, my breath?” Tovi asked as they were walking back up to the bedroom.

“Well, I was really happy everyone’s leaving so things can go back to normal, but then I realized that means Timol’s leaving soon, too. Then I got sad. That little princess is still being nice to you, right?” he asked the third man.

“She’s perfectly pleasant when her mother isn’t around, who isn’t around often, but…”

“But what?” he asked, instantly hit with concern.

“Maybe it’s my own paranoia, but… a lot of what she says, it’s… it’s as if it’s being recited. Especially anything related to emotions or feelings. It worries me.”

“Hm. It could be either, but emotions aren’t something Sheeans, especially the women, are in touch with. It’s possible she’s trying but is on ground she’s uncomfortable with,” Tovi offered.

“It’s also possible she’s dead-ass lying,” Remi grumbled.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a guard on her, then,” Timol teased.

“Aw, you think I don’t? How cute.”

“Wait, you really do?”

“Both of them, Biya, and Turay every time they visit. My trust in them is so little that, well, I was going to say that it may as well not exist, but it really doesn’t to begin with, so…”

“Nor should it,” the blond agreed.

“Oh, please don’t encourage his trust issues,” Tovi sighed.

“So I should trust them?” Remi asked incredulously.

“Not what I said,” the other remarked dryly, opening his door- and all three seeing the redhead not only awake, but on his feet, talking with Amanto.

“See? Anju’s fine,” Remi informed the others, wrapping him in a tight hug. “We didn’t break him, he just needed a nap.”

“Ugh. And I’m already set for another one,” the patched man joked.

“Join us for dinner first?” Tovi requested.

“Dinner? Is it that late?”

“It is.”

“…All of us?”

“Yup,” Remi spoke, finally letting him go after a kiss to his cheek. “We just have to wake up Tai.”

“Don’t you dare,” Amanto warned. “We’re fine up here; you lot go.”

“No, no, I’m up,” the gray-eyed man’s groggy tone spoke as he sat up. “And hungry. Gimme a minute and I’ll be set too.”

&

It seemed Anju had made the assumption that it would just be their little group having dinner together. No go. There will still visitors to entertain. Sorry, Nymph. It was kind of cute, watching him inch closer to Tovi at the sight of so many in the main dining room, but really didn’t need to be afraid, and the pony-tailed man told him as much.

“Ah, Tovi, I see you brother,” Remi told him, and the group headed over to the man and his wife, sitting with Chadad and Cela- who was still not at all showing her pregnancy. Morris really was a genius.

“So good of you to take the time out of your busy schedules to socialize with the riffraff,” Mayte teased them. “Did you leave your rooms at all today?”

“We saw off Queen Arna and her son earlier,” Tovi defended them. “And it was only worry for Anju that kept us there so long.”

“And there was brunch too,” Remi added.

Mayte held up his hands in good-natured surrender. Their Sheean visitors didn’t look too happy about concubines, bound or no, sitting with them, but since Cela didn’t have a problem with it, they couldn’t pitch a fit. And aside from those irritable glances, it was an enjoyable meal- complete with Anju nodding off against himself. “Ready to get back to bed, Nymph?”

“Huh? Uh, I… guess so,” he admitted sheepishly. “Weird, I just woke up…”

“Well, we have been working you a little hard lately,” was the reply, again chuckling. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”

“I can walk by myself.”

“You were just two seconds from unconsciousness; let me go with you.”

“…All right,” Anju sighed as if greatly inconvenienced.

“You are too kind,” the prince replied, still in good humor.

“I’ll join you shortly,” Tovi promised with a kiss.

Anju gave a nod, admitted groggy, then, not really thinking about it, tried to give Timol a kiss before leaving. The blond prince gently sidelined him into a hug, muttering, “Sorry, that is not, ah… appropriate now.”

“Stupid etiquette,” the freckled man grumbled back to scattered laughter. “Don’t you dare leave without saying anything,” he warned, and the other gave a nod. Only then did he let Remi lead him out.

The walk was quiet, further conversation not really needed, just enjoying the warmth of the other man’s hand. Remi had been absolutely right- he was much more tired than he’d realized, and welcomed the sight of the bed. “Get some rest now,” the golden-eyed man told him, even tucking him in.

“Aw, you’re not staying?”

“I should really get back to Tovi…” 

“Tovi said he’d be up in a little bit,” Anju persisted.

Right. Nightmares. ‘You are a dumbass,’ he scolded himself. “All right. I’ll stay. Push yourself over.”

Anju gladly complied, and surrounded by his lover’s warmth, was quickly asleep. Remi tried to follow suit, but couldn’t quite make himself sleep. The sun had long set, the crescent moon beginning its course through the sky, and combined with his lover’s soft snores, found himself perfectly content anyhow.

Tovi did come up shortly after, crawling right into bed after giving his husband a kiss, to curl up on the other side of their third. He seemed to fall asleep quickly, and although Remi was drifting, it was taking him a bit longer.

Something didn’t feel right. It was a weird mood that hit him sometimes, and usually with good reason. He was debating checking in on his sister when his own door creaked open, barely audible. Hiding what he could of his gaze in in Anju’s eternally-messy hair, Remi watched a few figures come in.

Figures in full Sheean armor. He hoped the guards were okay.

Tovi, eyes still closed, squeezed his hand three times, an old code between them. Good. He did the same, signaling that there was a problem, before letting go to slowly reach for his sword, always leaning against the night table when not in use.

The intruders (wisely) weren’t speaking to each other, making straight for the bed where the three men lay in the dark room, so quiet that Remi heard the first blade coming, and grabbed hold of his sword just in time to block it, even gaining enough of a surprise that the figure stumbled back. He could hear that Tovi’d had a similar interaction. “Did you think it’d be so easy to sneak up on us?” the older prince smirked. “We’re been fighting off similar plots since before we could walk.”

A low growl, and not only did the figure strike again, but the few others in the room sought to overwhelm them as well. Both princes sought to disappoint them.

Remi was praying Anju slept through the noise, but had a feeling that was pointless once one of the uninvited guests was thrown into a bookcase to fall unconscious. But neither of them could spare the redhead any undivided attention now, too focused on keeping these pieces of shit away from the bed and getting them at least knocked out for a few hours.

They finally got the group down to one, then none, and Tovi yanked him in for a long, deep kiss. Right. He’d nearly forgotten how worked up swordplay made his husband. _‘Note to self: Work out with Tovi more.’_

“Okay… What’d I miss?”

Dammit. Anju had woken up. “We were just ascertaining that ourselves,” Remi replied, gaze returning to the armored heap. “All female soldiers, Shareen armor- a five year old could put this together.”

“Yes,” Tovi agreed. “But how do we prove her involvement?”

“We can’t I suppose… unless we do some spying. I’m sure she’s up waiting for a report from this lot, yes?”

“Think we should get Cela first?”

“I thought that went without saying.”

“Just making sure we’re on the same page, Brat. Come with us, Anju,” Tovi asked, holding out his hand after wiping the blood off. Surprisingly, Anju didn’t argue before doing so, and Remi checked the guard outside his room. Only unconscious. Praise the Goddess. They still used the passageways to get over to Cela and Chadad’s room- who knew what other surprises were hiding?

A very tired-looking king answered the door. “Remi. Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Could we come in?”

“Certainly,” he replied groggily. “What’s the problem?” came the question again once the door was closed, and Remi recounted the events.

Chadad opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of someone throwing up was heard nearby. “Morning sickness,” he spoke instead. “I’d heard it doesn’t usually last this long, but… I should be getting back to her… Let me tell her what’s happening, and I’ll go back with you; if Queen Kria is behind this, she’ll likely come looking for her soldiers.”

“Agreed,” Remi replied, and the king left. “Anju, stay here with Cela.”

“Eh?! B-But I don’t-”

“She’s not giving birth, Anju, she’s just sick. Keep her hydrated and get her whatever she needs. Okay?”

“…Okay,” he agreed, but still wasn’t sure.

“You’ll be fine,” the prince told him lovingly. “You obey orders very well.”

“Shut up!” Anju retorted, flushing beautifully.

The three of them didn’t speak a word while quickly making their way back to the bedroom- but only to find their hunch wrong. The soldiers were still there, but no sign of Kria.

“Odd,” Chadad spoke. “It’d make the most sense-”

“Unless she saw they failed and came no closer,” Tovi realized.

“To go where?” he asked, but then stilled, and all three of them shot back to the queen’s room, Remi at the head, moving as quickly as he could while still being as noiseless as possible when he neared the destination.

He arrived just in time to see his quarry creep into the room, the guard on the floor with a substantial amount of blood. They should’ve increased the guard there. That was basic. Why hadn’t he done that?! Cris…

He couldn’t take time to lament that mistake now. Still keeping his carefully-quick pace, Remi darted forward to strike the foreign queen to the ground, a knife clattering away from her.

Anju jolted up in an armchair, apparently had fallen asleep. Cela stayed where she was, but there was no sign of blood, so she was probably just still exhausted. “I can’t wait to hear this excuse,” Remi told the Sheean queen, now looking pretty damn panicked.

“I-I heard the queen was unwell,” she tried anyway. “I just wanted-”

“With a knife? The guards outside are dead, and you were just about to kill two people dear to me because your soldiers failed, and the future looks very, very bleak for you.”

The woman swallowed, and Remi forced her up to roughly remove her from the room, holding her fast by her shoulder and wrist. He’d thought Tovi would want to stay with Anju, but heard him say ‘We’ll be a moment,’ before his steps were heard beside himself.

“I don’t need a chaperone,” Remi informed his husband dryly. The glare he was shot informed him that Tovi did not feel the same way. Whatever. Anju would be plenty safe with Chadad.

No one spoke on the way down, and Remi had Emilia summoned to his room so she and her people could start getting those still alive into cells, and the guard outside his sister’s room tripled. Hopefully they didn’t end up arresting Arada too- that’s be a whole new set of problems.

“See? No chaperone needed,” Remi spoke proudly, the two now on their way back.

“Only because there was a chaperone,” Tovi show back. “That woman killed at least two of your people, and one of them a friend.”

“…Don’t say you’re sorry. I hate that.”

“I know. I wasn’t going to, only that I refuse to believe she would’ve made it to that cell alive. In any other case I wouldn’t care, but this needs to be carried out by the book, so to speak.”

“She would’ve been alive- if she happened to trip and break something, so be it.”

Tovi sighed but Remi didn’t respond, keeping energy saved for playing happy and optimistic when they got back to Anju. The poor thing still looked so worn.

“Does… Timol know what’s going on?” the redhead asked them quietly.

“Unlikely. Would you like to remedy that?”

“I would.”

“All right, let’s go down to his room.”

“Thank you.”

The walk down was quiet, everyone sleep-deprived as well as worried, and Anju knocked twice before the tattooed man answered. “Sorry to wake you,” he apologized at the clearly groggy state.

“No, no… What’s wrong? Did something happen?” he asked, seeing the two men with the patched man.

“Could we come in?”

“Certainly.”

&

“I see,” Timol eventually sighed when Remi was done. “I… had a feeling she was up to something, but I had no idea what, just odd behavior…” He met Remi’s gaze. “I am so sorry; I should have made more of an effort to find out.” The other prince started to shake his head and say there was nothing anyone could’ve done, but the blond turned to Anju, expression softening when he saw the patched man was playing with the end of his long braid. “And that she almost hurt you. By the gods…I never would’ve forgiven myself. Or her.”

“I’m fine, Timol,” Anju tried to assure him.

“This time.”

“Everyone from Sha-ree, aside from your fiancée, is in the dungeons,” Tovi told him. “And we can figure what to do about it in the morning; we should all get some rest now.”

“Agreed,” Timol spoke, but he sounded reluctant, and reached over to give Anju a kiss. “Come by tomorrow?”

“As soon as I get up,” he promised.”

“All right. Good night then; thank you for coming by. I do appreciate it.”

“Of course,” the redhead replied, and gave the man another kiss before leaving with Tovi and Remi.

Anju slept fitfully, but at least the poor thing did sleep. His lovers were up longer, quietly talking about what could be next. Cela surprised no one by calling a meeting the next morning. It was possible to be functional on two hours sleep, right? Wouldn’t be the first time.

Tovi was staying with Anju, and while both were sure he didn’t appreciate it, it didn’t change the fact that it was needed.

Be it fortunate or not, that left Remi alone with Cela, Chadad, and Amanto to question Kria. Mayte was there, too, even. Remi had nearly forgotten he was still here. Gratefully, Tovi wasn’t the only one in the kingdom who spoke multiple languages. Cela and Chadad knew some, but Mica was also present- fluent in both Sheean and Brilin.

Not that it was doing them much good- Kria wouldn’t speak a word, even at implied threats to her daughter and kingdom. She must have one hell of a back-up plan- or was just incredibly arrogant. Or both. Who knew with people like this.

Remi was seriously considering voicing that they just decapitate her and be done with it already, but Maya hurriedly made her way into the room, making a straight line for her queen. After a quick bow, she leaned in to whisper in Cela’s ear. She looked panicked. What had happened?

Cela kept her calm stare, standing as Maya quickly exited. “A matter of import has been brought to my attention- we have no further time to waste on this trash. Emilia, bring her back to her cell.”

Kria was smirking. Shit. Arada had been involved. What had she done?

The prisoner was escorted out, and Cela spoke again. “Prince Timol was attacked early this morning. Killed. Tovi and Anju are already there.”

“…What?” Remi breathed, dismayed. No, he couldn’t be…

“If you’d rather stay here, Brother, I understand, but Chadad and Amanto, I need you to come with me.”

Remi heard everyone get up and go, and found himself following, barely recognizing that Tai (eavesdropping in the hall) had joined them. The auburn head put a hand to his friend’s shoulder, and Remi gave a weak, but grateful smile in return.

The scene was exactly as Cela had said, only so much more horrifying to see. _‘Maybe I should’ve stayed away,’_ he numbly thought in regret- then saw Anju. He’d never seen a soul look more heartbroken, mournfully gazing at the bloodied body of his lover. Great Goddess, how many times had she stabbed him?

“Come on, Anju, we should go,” Tai was trying to urge his friend.

“No. Not yet,” the patched man replied, raising his gaze to Tovi.

“What is it?”

“I… might have told Anju why Brilins grow their hair so long,” Tovi sheepishly admitted.

“We can do that,” Amanto agreed. “But you, Tai, and Tovi can go wait in the next room until then. The coins were you?” he added with an edge to the pony-tailed prince.

Of course he had. Tovi would hand over his own fare if it meant helping another cross over. Remi watched Amanto look the scene over, offering a quiet prayer himself- until he noticed that Amanto was not only looking for evidence, he was looking at the exact damage caused, to the point of measuring each wound. Five total. Five wounds. Most to his chest and midsection, one across his throat. Had she kept stabbing even though he was already dead? Great Goddess.

“He could kick my ass for asking his help with this one,” the scientist muttered.

“Who?” Remi dared.

“Missal.”

And paused, searching his memory. “The cleric?” He’d been in the country years ago, and the prince’d had no idea Amanto had stayed in touch with him.

“I’m… not saying Timol isn’t worth the effort,” Cela spoke hesitantly. “But isn’t this exactly why clerics don’t like making themselves known? So people don’t go running to them the second someone dies?”

“Missal also gave me a list of-” he stalled, seeing a depressed redhead come back into the room to plop down in a nearby chair. Would it be so terrible-? Oh. No, this wasn’t about keeping secrets from other countries. Anju’s heart was shattered, and no one wanted to do further damage getting his hopes up. As Amanto had said, this could go either way, and it didn’t look took optimistic. Missal had brought people back who’d been killed in similar situations, but never with so much blood loss. Telling Anju there was hope was nothing short of cruel.

“Anju-” Cela tried.

“No,” he replied, gaze still on his deceased lover. “I’m staying here until… Whenever Timol’s body goes wherever it has to go.”

“It’s fine,” Amanto stated. “He’s not bothering anyone sitting there.”

“…Thank you.”

Cela and Chadad left shortly thereafter, asking for updates on any developments. Amanto cut off a small portion of Timol’s disturbingly long braid to give Anju, who took it hesitantly, but held it close once he did take it. “They’re going to come take the body away now,” the former king gently spoke. “So stop being stubborn and let Tovi and Remi get out of here.”

“Won’t… Queen Biya be here?” Anju asked quietly.

“Unlikely. But it is likely he’ll be buried here, as I’m certain you’ll care more about where he rests than she will.”

“That’s horrible.”

“It is. Go on now. At this point, I will have you removed if I need to.”

“Okay,” Anju agreed, voice cracking with sorrow. He stood, but walked back over to the bed to take a tattooed hand in his own. He sniffed, raising it to his lips, muttering what sounded like a good-bye. Poor nymph. Remi had yet to let himself acknowledge his own aching heart.

“Arada went to you first,” Anju suddenly spoke to Tovi.

“She did,” he agreed. “What are you thinking, my heart?”

“I’m… not sure.”

“Do you want to go back to Remi’s room?”

He nodded, now losing his battle with his tears.

“All right. Remi?”

“I’ll be along shortly,” he promised with a weak smile, watching them go. Anju turned to give Timol’s body one last look. Poor nymph.

“Tai,” Amanto called, and his lover appeared from the sitting room, gray eyes watery, but alert.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“When they get here with the gurney, take them as far down the palace as possible, past the dungeons,” the scientist spoke. “And stay with him until I can join you. I’m going to do what I can to contact Missal.”

Tai gave a nod; Amanto went on his way.

“Are you staying too?” Tai asked the remaining prince.

“I want to, but I think I have to go find Cela.”

“…There is the possibility of getting to perform the execution yourself.”

“Aw, Tai; you’re such a sweetheart. Keep us posted, okay?”

“Will do.”

&

There was likely to be an execution, but it was unlikely to be this night, or so Remi thought as he walked to the throne room. However, when he arrived, Kria and Arada were in front of Cela and Chadad, Mica and June quietly translating and recording whatever they were yelling. All the newcomer knew was that there was a lot of cursing. Quietly, to hopefully go unnoticed, he rounded the argument to his sister and her husband to hear the rest.

“If you hadn’t gone off and-”

“Whose soldiers fucked up before that?!”

“All you needed to do was stay quiet, but no, you just had to go and kill that moron-”

“So,” Remi spoke. “They’re basically giving each other up. That’s refreshing. Can I hit Kria for calling Timol a moron?”

“No,” Cela chuckled softly. “But you can be the one to slit both their throats once we inform Sha-ree what’s going on.”

“Aw, you know my birthday isn’t for a few months yet.”

“Joke while you can,” Chadad muttered. “This means war is coming. We can’t hide from it anymore.” He wasn’t wrong. “Sha-ree isn’t going to take well to this.”

“Let’s contact them and go from there,” Remi spoke as the women continued to argue, every word they spoke recorded and translated. “I’m going to bed; you don’t need me for this.” 

“Any word on Timol?” Cela asked. 

“Not yet. I think Amanto is contacting Missal now.” 

“All right. Sleep well, Brother.”

“You too, Sister.”

Letting out a sigh, he headed to his own room. As he’d suspected, his lovers were curled up together under the blankets, but Tovi at least, still appeared awake. “It’s settled?” he asked quietly.

“Nn,” Remi replied, sitting down on Anju’s other side. “Once we got them in the same room, they started bitching each other out like crazy, and couldn’t stop incriminating each other. Those two are going ‘bye-bye.’”

Perhaps remembering Anju’s habit of listening in even while appearing asleep, the pony tailed man then mouthed, ‘Timol?’

He shrugged.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. Curl up with us now; Anju fell asleep waiting on your ass.”

“I’ll beg his forgiveness when he wakes,” he chuckled in return, and again when the redhead sighed contentedly at the added warmth.

Chadad was right, war was coming. It was best to enjoy these moments while he still could.


End file.
